


Hope County

by BlueEyedArcher



Series: Hope County Collection [1]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Brotherly Bonding, Captivity, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Drugs, Family Dinners, Family Reunions, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt/Comfort, Imprisonment, Kissing, M/M, Mute Rook, Mutism, Original Male Character - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex, Slice of Life, Writing Prompt, lost family, sibling relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 55,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: A collection of stories/one shots from around Hope County involving my mute Deputy turned Eden's Gate guard dog, Jasper Slade (Seed) and his brother Angelo Luciano. They each are their own little story but together they build a bigger one.--------------Many of these prompts have been requested from other followers and readers.





	1. Home (Jacob & Jasper)

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the first of a collection of moments/writing prompts with my M!Deputy turned Cultist lapdog Jasper Slade/Seed.

"I didn't know you could cook." John jabbed, watching Jacob work the stove top in his kitchen like a master chef. A hand towel draped over one shoulder of the eldest Seed as he stirred a creamy sauce in the pan to keep it from burning. He flitted from place to place, turning it down to a low simmer. He cracked open the oven to gaze at the chicken breasts baking within, the skin coming to a beautiful golden crisp.

 

He rolled his eyes at his brother and lifted the lid from another pot, giving the pasta within a quirk stir and testing their  softness. "Does your smartassery come with air quotes?" He gave a cool jab back, not letting John rile him up. The weather was shit outside, pouring rain and freezing with the strong wind pelting it against the high arched windows. The cloud coverage was so thick it could pass as night time. They were all grumpy about being cooped up inside the last few days. The fireplace roared with a steady heat to keep the lower levels comfy. Joseph was in the next room over with their pet, sitting on the couch with a book in hand, flipping through the pages. Jasper was curled up on the floor beside him, a blanket stretched out from where he had fallen asleep. John had taken up the adjacent spot on the couch and Jacob was resting in the armchair until late evening. Everyone was getting peckish and Jacob was restless without something to keep him busy.

 

“Get the plates, John.” He ordered, giving his little brother a nod over his shoulder. John narrowed his eyes at his brother but conceded. He wasn’t fond of being bossed around in his own home but he also wasn’t in the mood to cook so he’d let it slide this time. He rounded the counter and withdrew four plates and laid them out. An elegant set in black and white. By no means cheap, that was for sure. Jacob pulled the hand towel from his shoulder and folded it over in his palm, opening the oven as he withdrew the tray of chicken breasts, letting it sit for a minute or so to let the juices even back out. He turned the sauce pot off and gave it a final stir before straining the pasta out. Each plate had a precise helping on it, neatly placed. He carved the chicken breasts into even slices and layered it on one edge of the pasta, finishing it off with a neat spread of sauce across it.

 

John had already retrieved a bottle of chardonnay from his wine rack, working the cork from the bottle as he set out fluted glasses. He poured himself a glass and hummed pleasantly, a smile on his lips as he took a quick taste, releasing a deep sigh. “This is what civilization looks like.” John chuckled as Jacob turned his head the other way.

 

He gathered a few glasses and set them out on the table, already knowing the seating arrangement for the current occupants. Joseph and Jacob sat on either end of the table with John and Jasper in the middle, facing each other. Jasper didn’t really get much say in his position, his chair pulled a bit closer to Jacob than Joseph. It became a habit for Jacob to keep him on a short leash. Filled glasses of water were placed beside Jasper and Jacob's places at the table. John knew his eldest brother wouldn’t like the wine but Joseph wouldn’t care either way and would accept whatever was placed before him. He wasn’t wasteful. His time spent hungry and homeless made sure of that. Likewise for Jacob. Jasper never turned down food after Jacob’s kept him on a strict ration diet for so long.

 

A whistle sliced through the air, long and loud, originating from the soldier’s lips as his deep voice called out to the other two. “Dinner’s ready boys!” There was rustling from the other room as Jacob gathered two plates in his hands and John carried the other two, sitting them around the table at each designated place mat. He slipped into his seat but Jacob waited behind his chair, watching Joseph come meandering in, followed by the clumsy shuffling of the sleepy eyed mute. He rubbed at his eyes with his palms, this sort of weather made him incredibly drowsy and he’d been doing nothing but sleeping all day. Though, he was wired all night long, causing an upset in the strict schedule Jacob had him trained into. They spent the nights awake, sitting in the living room with the quiet house and the pitter patter of raindrops on the windows. The room illuminated only by the firelight and the occasional lightning bolt.

 

Even now, the lights in the house were a dim offering to the darkness surrounding. Thunder rumbled and quaked the walls and ceiling. The sheltered hanging lamps swayed in soft movements but the power remained. Jacob didn’t have to worry, knowing John had back up generators prepared just encase of an outage. Joseph took up his position in his seat, a signal for Jasper and Jacob to seat themselves. They folded their hands out of habit, heads bowed as Joseph began.

 

“God in heaven, we thank you for this fellowship and the day you've given us. Bless the food and the hands that have made it. We thank you for the safety you have provided and the prosperity we’ve been blessed with. Please continue to keep us safe and see that we thrive. Amen.” There was a quiet ‘amen’ from John and Jacob to follow. Jasper just gave a nod in agreement and raised his head.

 

They continued to eat in companionable silence. John was a little too interested in his wine to be appropriate, but nobody mentioned it when he poured his second glass before he was even two bites into his meal. Joseph ate quietly, his attention fixed on the plate before him. Jasper was much the same, but the silence wasn’t exactly voluntary. They had grown used to their mute companion and his absence of volume. In the beginning it had become comical as many expected answers from him only to receive nothing but vivid expressions and fast paced frantic gestures. His body language had become an art form to fill in where his voice left void. Jacob had gotten better at getting information from his pet, wording questions to simple yes or no answers. Sometimes he will use a cellphone to type up anything that is more complex and text it to them so they can get a better explanation or layout. But that was becoming less and less necessary as the Heralds were learning in their own little ways.

 

Halfway through their meal, Jacob had to take the bottle of chardonnay away from John which earned him a spiteful pout. The man didn’t say anything, not in front of Joseph at least. John didn’t like to admit that he sometimes had a problem with pacing and self-control. Least of all when it came to his guilty pleasures. Jacob was the first to finish, soon followed by Jasper who scampered after the soldier like an obedient puppy, carrying the dirtied dishes into the kitchen where Jacob filled the sink with warm water. He set Jasper to work scrubbing while he took care of any leftovers, wiping down the counter tops as well. John and Joseph spoke quietly at the table, their conversation muted by the rumbling of thunder, silenced by the bolt of lightning, leaving the room in awe of the storm outside. It refused to be forgotten or ignored, amping up the speed of the wind as it whipped the rainy against the windows like a hailstorm. It filtered into the rest of the house, coming from all around, an idle backdrop of ambient sound that soothed the anxiety silence wrought on the soldier.

 

Once Jacob was finished with the stove, he placed the dirtied pans and pots into the warm soapy water, nudging Jasper to the side with his hip. The ex-deputy took up the hand towel from Jacob’s shoulder and started drying each dish and utensil, his eyes focused on the task with a tension that was beyond just doing the job properly. Jacob didn’t bother asking, knowing he’d never get the answer he’s waiting for. He offered a pat to Jasper’s head, little white suds clinging to the dark raven locks. A twist of the wrist had them upturned in odd ways, dampened by the touch. Jasper looked up at Jacob, his nose scrunched up in slight annoyance but his shoulders visibly relaxed and he released a careful sigh.

 

They breezed through the dishes and left them in the drying rack to sit and rest. Joseph had retired to one of the bedrooms upstairs to get some sleep while John stretched out across the couch like a lazy feline, looking on the verge of falling asleep. Jacob nudged his shoulder as he passed by, giving him a firm. “Hey.” John tilted his head to give his brother a lazy smile, a decorative cushion tucked up against his chest as he hummed in question. “Don’t fall asleep down here. You should head to bed with Joe.” There was a sigh that followed from the youngest Seed but any attempts at protest failed to reach his lips. He rolled over, throwing his legs over the side of the couch before he steadied himself. Another cat like stretch and he walked heavy footed up the steps.

 

Jacob plopped down with a bone weary sigh, hands coming to rest on the arms of the plush chair. He tilted his head back and let his eyes flutter shut. Something about him was restless, the energy coiling beneath his skin, a tightness stretched thin over his body, even if the rest of him wanted peace. His adam’s apple bobbed with a hard swallow. Jasper lingered on the edges of the living room before assuming his position on the floor in front of the fireplace. He tucked the blanket up around his shoulders and watched the fire crackle and pop around the charred half eaten wood. The silence disturbed by the growls of thunder barking at the doors and windows, making them tremble in their frames with worrying intensity.

 

The soldier sighed, lifting his head as icy orbs shifted to fix on the hearth, reflecting back the warm glow of the firelight. It was nights like these that walked the line between tolerable. It could easily sway between the creeping shadows of his past coming out of the dark little corners of his mind or he could sink into unquestionable silence and let the stresses and worries be washed away like the accumulated grime on the stonework outside. Let the evidence be wiped clean, the slate brought anew in the cascading light of morning. When the former came into play, Jasper remained by his side, to ground him in reality and ensure his master stayed right where he belonged. The here and the now. Not the illusions of the past where desert sand became a second skin and the sun was a wicked merciless maiden. Where blood was just another form of war paint, mixing with ashes from charred convoys and the remains of bombings.

 

It was so easy to get swept away, like wading out in the tides during a storm. It was suicide, one way or another and one day he feared those phantoms will come to claim him. As if he somehow cheated them out of a soul the day he made that choice to survive.

 

His eyes started to settle and glaze over, unblinking in the light and dewy from the irritation. Jasper shifted towards him as he watched the soldier recede. He had seen it too many times and knew when it was time to intervene. A gentle touch to the knee, fingers quietly weaving through Jacob’s. He was still present enough not to startle and harm the ex-deputy. His body tensed but gave in, returning the firm grasp on Jasper’s hand. He cleared his throat, blinking a few times before averting his gaze down to the kneeling man. His free hand crossed his lap to pat Jasper on the head, fingers curling in the raven strands, tousling them with slow side to side motions before it withdrew. Jasper let his head lower and rest against Jacob’s knee. Their fingers still woven together, the grip tightening every now and again when Jacob felt himself slipping away. A brief reassurance that he was no longer alone. He was here, in this moment now. With his loving family just upstairs and his right hand pup at his side. He was safe and loved and right where he belonged.


	2. Quiet (Sharky & Jasper)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request:  
> Sharky and Jasper fluff scene where Jasper tries desperately to make Sharky be quiet. Jasper has to get inventive.

Quiet doesn’t seem to exist in Sharky’s dictionary. Jasper had found that out the hard way after traveling with the man for a couple days. Of course, he couldn’t exactly blame him for it. He didn’t handle silence well and considering the deputy was a mute and their only other companion had a weakness for catnip and laser beams, Sharky was the only one able to offer any kind of conversation to break the tension in the air. Mostly he just rambled on about the old days when he was in high school, his failed exploits with past love interests and of course, his eternal love interest with an appetite for anything it can touch and turn to cinders.

 

At first, the deputy didn’t mind it. He thought it was a nice change of pace. Sharky had a habit of blurting out whatever came to mind, no matter how personal or embarrassing, reassured by the deputy’s impregnable silence that he wouldn’t tell a soul. He also didn’t judge.

 

But now, it was becoming a headache in the back of the deputy’s mind. That did not include the fact Sharky, like the rest of his clan and their adjacent relations, had no cap to their volume. Every peggy for a mile out could hear them coming and would stalk the woods and open fields for them. Even something as simple as clearing an outpost became so much harder when the Boshaw boy would explode with some nervous exclamation that inevitably gave away his position. If it wasn’t for Peaches being quick on the draw and barreling through the middle of the outposts to draw attention, they’d be worse for wear. She’d powerhouse her way through one frightened peggy after another with teeth and claws, leaving mangled bodies in her wake like some form of hell beast. A whistle from Jasper’s lips and the giant feline would prance over for her affectionate reward from the deputy, rumbling steady purrs for her job well done.

 

Jasper sighed, shaking his head as Sharky started on another bout of anxious rambling, all sorts of jittery as he trotted in place with boundless energy. _God, that has to be exhausting._ The deputy thought, barely able to muster his own up and down excitement anymore.. The adrenaline highs were nothing more than a caffeine buzz in his veins. He felt run down all the time and was dragging feet through field and forest alike. He didn’t have the energy to spare in dealing with Sharky’s overwhelming stockpile. How he had that much in the first place was beyond Jasper. He was like the energizer bunny, fueled by fire and disco.

 

Jasper sent up the flare that signaled to the surrounding resistance members that the outpost was reclaimed. He leaned against the wall of a cabin, giving a soft yawn as Peaches nudged against his thigh, half ignoring Sharky’s rambling about John Seed or something along those lines. As the seconds ticked by, he felt the throbbing in his head increase until that little voice in his mind snapped. Sadly, that voice did not reach his lips as he gestured for Sharky’s attention. His gloved hands rising up to an X formation. The man fell silent in response, a brief relief to Jasper as he sagged against the barn.

 

“Bro, are you alright?” Sharky started, his brows creased with confusion and worry. “Like, I know all this cult shit is exhausting and you’ve been running yourself all over this place, but have you been sleeping alright? Or maybe you’re not eating much? I mean, those canned rations are killer on the gut-” Jasper hissed through his teeth, his gloved hand clapping over Sharky’s mouth as the following words turned into mumbles before fading out. Sharky raised a brow at him, confusion flickering to understanding as Jasper raised his free hand to his lips, the index finger rising up in a librarian gesture of silence. He pulled his hand away slowly and took a step back from Sharky, the quiet seemed to appease him as he started to follow Peaches around the building where the feline batted at the shreds of an Eden’s Gate banner that fell down.

 

“Hey, is something up? Are we being watched?” Sharky whispered in a tone that might as well have been considered casual conversation voice. Jasper facepalmed in defeat, shaking his head slowly side to side. He turned back around, quick enough for Sharky to run right into him. He staggered back but was cut off by the gloved fist winding up into the front of the mountain dew green sweatshirt, pulling him close so they were chest to chest. Jasper’s lips crushed against Sharky’s in one quick move, stealing the withering sound of surprise from his throat before it met the air. They parted, coaxing at Sharky’s until the other man obliged, tongue swiping across teeth, a low hum passing between them of approval. The man sagged in the grip, eyes wide and stunned into absolute silence. One hand gripping the deputy’s bicep, a small attempt caught between keeping him close and pushing him away. Jasper wasn’t taking any chances now as they slowly parted, hissing out a slow. ‘ _Sssshhhh.’_

 

This time it was successful, leaving Sharky dazed and red in the face, one hand still clasping at Jasper’s arm even as the deputy pulled away to give his companion space. He cleared his throat, lips parting to speak but he retracted any thoughts before they reached the air. His eyes following the silent deputy around, a new sort of expression twisting up his features, hungry and desperate. Almost cocky but also a little dumbfounded. Jasper watched him touch his fingertips to his lips, an idle motion as if trying to figure out if that really did just happen. It didn’t last too much longer thought as the first rumbling of ATV’s and pick ups pulled up the drive and flooded the outpost with resistance fighters, jumping in to get to work.


	3. Little Miracles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request:
> 
> Jasper finds out his adoptive brother Angelo Luciano, is working for John as one of his loyal recruits.

It was another job for Jacob, an armed and heavily guarded shipment of supplies and recruits being sent from the Whitetails into the heart of the Holland Valley region. A gift to John from his big brother, to help with reclaiming the areas the Resistance had taken. They were making a hard push deeper into the valley, towards Fall’s End and the main farming land. The people needed that land for the harvest season, it needed to be work to feed their followers and the townsfolk were getting in the way of that. The rendezvous point was at a farm in the middle of the Valley, nothing but empty expanse of field for miles. Snipers were posted in several different locations and the roads were blocked off to prevent Father Jerome’s people from coming through and crashing their exchange.

 

Jasper was just a passenger in this trade off. One of the Chosen were sent to do the talking while he oversaw the men and secured the perimeter. This new crew was to take the supplies up to the Seed Ranch where it will be loaded up and distributed accordingly as the Baptist sees fit.

 

The day was hot, like any other Montana summer. The sun beating down on his neck, the breeze was only a minor reprieve but the air was stale with rot and the gentle gusts carried that stench from any nearby carcasses, causing his nose to crinkle up. He tugged at the collar of his flannel, feeling the sweat slick skin beneath. Fingers nudged the heavy leather collar, feeling the weight of it more so on these kinds of days. A suffocating presence in the stifling heat that he wished he could take off. He knew better than to ask, Jacob would get angry with him if he even did. His agitation would peak any time he’d spy the mute fussing with it, readjusting it or shifting it on his throat with a look of mild discomfort.

 

He was still getting used to being the Seed’s personal attack dog. It was taking longer for him to adjust to who he was shooting at now, then for the rest of his ‘comrades’. He didn’t care much for the peggies of Eden’s Gate. They were wishy washy in their loyalties and easily swayed with their thoughts. They had no standards, no moral compass of their own. No lines that can’t be crossed. Jasper did. Jacob knew it, so did John. Joseph was the only one not phased by it while his brothers responded with a tightening of the leash and pulling him back to the dog house for closer inspection. Jacob would throw him in a trial or two, saying it was to keep him on his toes. Make sure he wasn’t going soft but Jasper knew the truth.

 

Jacob was testing him, ensuring he was performing the way they desired. That his mind remained in their grasp, claws still sunk deep into his psyche. Jasper never failed in his performance, passing with flying colors and was rewarded by being sent out for another mission right after. Another task. Another patrol or guard duty. Jacob liked keeping him busy, making certain Jasper’s presence was all over the region so all the resistance knew who he served. Who his new masters were and where his allegiances lie. The Whitetail Militia were livid about this deceit and Dutch had said his fair share of degrading words over the radio to him. The only ones that didn’t curse his name appeared to be Staci and Whitehorse. After he let Staci run free from Jacob’s compound, they knew he wasn’t completely lost to the Seeds. The old Rook was in there, but Jasper wasn’t entirely sure about that.

 

He sighed, forced himself to stop fussing with the collar, already feeling the raw burn of irritation between the rubbing leather and the sunburn layering his skin. He didn’t burn easy but this damage was a work in progress over the past four days of field work. His tired blue eyes scanned the surrounding area as the new recruits helped load the crates into multiple trucks, spreading out their supplies to take different routes to the final checkpoint. He froze in place as one of the drivers leaned out the window of his cab and looked at the side mirror, adjusting it just so.

 

Long raven hair tied back into a haphazard ponytail. His jaw was a little scruffier than Jasper was used to seeing, the dark stubble starting to grow where skin was once always so smooth and well groomed. The single good golden eye reflected in the mirror, a jewel against the backdrop of naturally darker skin, a light caramel from his heritage, passed on from his mother’s side. The major give was the dark patch placed over the adjacent eye, small shreds of scarring peeking out the corner where the patch was coming loose. He reached up and fixed the strap, using the car’s side mirror as a reference before patting the side of the truck to hurry the guys up. He smiled, all white perfect teeth, so genuine and real. A deep laugh bubbled up, not like Jacob’s which was earthy and predatory, this was the kind of laugh that reminded Jasper of warm summer nights stretched under the stars, the crackle of fire at their feet, working at the stumps of logs. Of cold winters huddled before a heater, the mute’s counterpart reading to him, voice shifting with the characters as they spoke. Playful mocking tones, sweet and innocent. It was like honey and wood smoke, hard bark at his back and the river bank lapping at his toes. A spring rainstorm on the horizon, thunder dancing in the distance.

 

Jasper watched the truck start up, the engines revving as the peggies piled in to roll out. Jasper felt a tight pull of panic in his chest as he stepped forward, his lips parted, but the word that followed was drowned out by the sputtering of the engines. _“Angel….”_ His voice rasped, low and broken. He watched the truck head out, splitting off from the main group with two other rigs and head towards John’s Ranch. The others were going to circle the county to make their way there.

 

A hand fell onto his shoulder, a tight grip that had him whirling on the soldier to interrupt him. He bared his teeth with fists tight at his sides, arm already moved to attack but he caught himself. The Chosen stared at him through the slit of space on their mask, their eyes wide in surprise, taking a step back and mumbling out an apology. Their own trucks were ready to head back to the Whitetails. The men were loaded up and waiting for him. He levered a heavy sigh, letting his head hang as he gestured for the man to move ahead of him. The tight feeling in his chest remained, constricting painfully around his heart, making it hard to breath. Even as he slid up into the passenger seat, the peaceful silence that usually accompanied him became something heavier and frantic, a tension resting in the air that nobody wanted to prod at.

 

It lasted the whole drive back to the compound. The Chosen in charge relayed the reports to Jacob, leaving Jasper to his own devices. He wandered around the compound on autopilot, his thoughts running amok between conflicting feelings and old memories. It had been a while since he last spoke to Angelo. He remembered when they parted after the academy. They kept in touch as much as possible, spending weekends together, just hanging out. Sometimes they’d go on fishing trips or camping. Other times it was just hanging out at each other’s house, barbecuing in the backyards, a couple beers and a whole stack of their favorite movies for days. Sometimes, they caught cat naps in between, piled on the couch with legs tangled up together as they sat on opposite sides and stretched out. A large blanket draped over them. It was easy to feel like they were kids again, always as close as ever.

 

About a year prior, Angelo was running a case in the city, going after a serial killer that racked up eighteen dead in four months. They were known as the Blood Lotus murders as every victim had a white lotus flower resting beside their bodies, splattered in blood. He would find his targets from three different places in the city, mostly clubs and bars. Angelo got a tip from a good samaritan reporting suspicious activity of a guy around one of the clubs. Later it came in that he had been following a girl. By the time his unit arrived, they had chased him up into one of the old factory buildings being gutted and renovated. A ricochet bullet off a concrete pillar and Angelo had one functioning eye, but he managed to get his man and save the woman. The damage was irreparable and he experienced intense pain for months following from nerve damage among other issues. He was on active leave until it was under control. He was going through specialized training so he could get his spot back on the force, trying to prove he could continue his job, no matter the blind spot. Jasper heard, things were going good for Angel. The police chief was going to let him back in, putting him with a special unit that does less patrol work and more in-depth scenes. He’d be working the bigger cases.

 

Jasper hadn’t seen him so happy since the incident. He had gone through a rough time while recovering. His happy-go-lucky personality plunged into something buried under sleeping pills and self-loathing.The last time he spoke to Angelo, they had met up to go to a big county festival back by their hometown. He was still wearing bandages over his eye beneath the eye patch, but he was perked up and laughing. Compared to the way he was today, that laugh back then seemed strained. So plastic and yet Jasper never noticed. Any form of happiness after such a long absence felt real to Jasper but he should have known better.

 

Eden’s Gate didn’t recruit people who had a good head on their shoulders, who were thriving in society with everything they could ever want. They lure in the broken, the damaged and lost. Those that have completely given up. Something in Joseph speaks to those folks, calls out to them and soothes the storms inside their hearts. It quells the rage and the desperation and the need. It places bandages on all the little hurts, bridging gaps between the cracks and crevices that threaten to shatter them. Jasper has personally felt those hands try to piece him back together after he’s been broken so many times.

 

As day tipped over into night, Jasper found himself restless but not like the usual feeling. This was something with more force, a driven purpose behind that need to start moving and do something. That scruffy face jumped to the forefront of his mind. The single good eye lighting up as lips pulled back to bubble up laughter. His heart ached, a strong thud demanding he obey that twisting gut feeling. Before he realized it, he was already on his feet and slipping out the back away from the compound. All those months of training made it stupid easy to breach the perimeter and weave through the guard patrols. He had to jog through the woods a good distance before finding a vehicle he could commandeer. He drove the old pick up across the boundary lines between the Whitetails and the Holland Valley. It took nearly an hour to get that far and an additional forty five minutes to make it up to John’s Ranch. He followed his gut, letting his instincts guide him to his brother.

 

He ditched his truck out on the main road and made the long trek through the woods and steep terrain to reach the top. He ducked through the perimeter, scanning the patrolling peggies carefully. Blue eyes searched every face for a sign. He lucked out that most peggies were unkempt and scraggly. Hair in a mess of tangles and knots, beards growing down to their chests and clothing a ragged mess. He felt the tight clenching of his stomach when he was a dozen guards in and there was no sign of his brother. He crouched through the underbrush, creeping along the edges of the property where steep cliffs dropped off. He didn’t hear the subtle steps behind him until he felt the pressure of a gun barrel against the back of his head. A familiar voice flickered into his ears, a low warning growl. “Get up.” Jasper obeyed, hands held out where the man could see them. “Turn around to face me.” The tone was that of an officer, hard and firm, demanding obedience in every action. As blue eyes met that lone golden orb, he heard the air leave Angel’s chest.

 

“Jasper?” The deputy lowered his hands to either side as he gave a nod, watching his brother’s gun drop down, hastily tucked away into the holster. Jasper offered a nervous smile before strong arms pulled him against his chest. The deputy melted into the hold, returning the tight embrace as he buried his face into his brother’s shoulder.

 

“What are you doing here? I thought- wait.” To Jasper’s dismay, Angel pushed them apart to get a good look at him. His eye scanning up and down along his body, stopping at the odd formation around the deputy’s throat. The fabric was bunched up around the collar of his flannel. “What is this?” Angel asked, fingers pulling the fabric away to reveal the Eden’s Gate insignia and the engraved nameplate. _Seed._

 

Angelo’s eyes widened, the tension in his shoulders could be felt beneath Jasper’s fingertips. He let his head hang in a display of defeat and shame. His eyes lingered on their boots between them, the dew of the grass dampening the exteriors and giving them a polished, glossy shine in the dim lighting of the Ranch.

 

“You’re Jacob’s guard dog?” The words were slow and measured, dancing around the topic with care as if it was a raw subject. Jasper simply nodded, but didn’t look up. Angelo sighed, feet shifting from side to side before fingers caught at the deputy’s jaw and raised his gaze to meet his one good eye. “Give me like fifteen minutes, alright? I’ll meet you down the driveway. Stay out of sight, alright?”

 

Jasper nodded quickly, that twisting feeling in his stomach loosening up a bit as Angelo sent him off. The trek down the drive was harder, having to avoid patrols a bit backwards and the sniper’s were directed at choke points at the moment. Eventually he found his way to the spot and nestled down into the bushes, waiting quietly. Angelo was prompt in his timing and called out to his brother as he worked through the path, a heap of dark fabric folded in his arms. Jasper approached and Angel smiled warmly in greeting. “Did you drive here?” Jasper nodded. “Show me.”

 

It felt unreal when they reached the truck hidden on the outskirts of the woods. They sat nestled in the bed with their backs to the window. The tailgate was lowered and their legs were stretched out with the blanket draped over them. Jasper was pressed up against Angelo’s side, one arm slung around his shoulders like the old days. The fingers occasionally playing with Jasper’s disheveled locks, curling them around the tips and letting them fall only to tousle them again. Jasper’s eyes closed, enjoying the familiar touch along his neck, teasing along the nape. Jasper always had the longer hair between them, though now Angel was the one with a ponytail but old habits die hard. Angel’s nervous habit when they were kids became an unconscious act of security when they grew up, a way to assure himself that Jasper was there by his side.

 

They sat in companionable silence, watching the stars twinkle across the sky, the small puffs of clouds blotting out the silvery rays of moonlight that cast down on them like their own little spotlight. When Angelo felt comfortable enough, he started to speak, breaking the silence with a quiet voice. “I lost my job on the department.” He started. “When John found me, I was jobless, wallowing in my guilt and depression, addicted to painkillers so bad I’d probably have given my other eye for another fix. To not feel anything anymore. It got to the point that some nights I considered downing the whole bottle of sleeping pills. Other nights I couldn’t even tell if my heart was beating anymore I’d be so high.”

 

It made sense to Jasper now, why Angel had ended up here. The department was his whole life. It was his purpose. They worked so hard to get where they were and he assumed the lost position had something to do with his injury. Whether that was directly linked or by some chain of unfortunate events. “I’ve atoned for my sins, Jasper.” He spoke, leaning his head against the deputy’s. His voice dancing along the shell of his ear, warmed by the soft breath between them. “Gluttony. Sloth. Pride.”

 

“I let John lay me bare. He carved out the darkest parts of me so I could live again.” He released a slow shaky breath. “I was hurting, Jasp. He filled that hurt and made it into something new. Something reborn. I know he’s done the same for you.” Angelo reached over to Jasper’s gloved hand, pulling the dark blue fabric free. The deputy let him, not afraid of the touch of his brother as fingertips traced the reddened lines of WRATH carved into the back of his hand. It was no secret that that was his sin. Many had seen the scar, the rumors spread like wildfire. The Seed’s Dog bares wrath in his fist and delivers destruction to Eden’s Gate’s foes. Jasper relaxed into the touch, shifting his head so he could watch Angelo’s studious expression. The slender curve of his jaw, the charming exterior that remained even after the incident. He was like John, a very handsome and youthful individual full of charm and charisma. Jasper was ashamed of himself in their youth because Angelo spent all his time toting him around from place to place. He felt like a hindrance and a burden on his brother, never letting him have a real life because he was too worried over him. Angelo reassured him often that it was his choice.

 

Even now, Jasper cursed himself. As if his actions may have had some small but significant effect on where things ended up. Maybe if he had kept in touch more, he could have helped. They could have worked through the problems, found healthier solutions. Maybe if Angelo hadn’t been so alone, if he had a lover to care for him instead of his miserable excuse of an adoptive brother. A brother that never speaks, might he add.

 

“You’re thinking too hard, Jasp. I can hear the gears turning in your head and it isn’t good.” Angelo reminded. His golden eye flickered up to see the scrunched and tense features of his brother. It was a grimace of conflict, carved into the creases and dips of his face. Jasper was always so expressive, he wore his heart on his skin and his emotions flitted across his face like a neon sign. It made it easier for Angelo to see when he was troubled or doubting. He sighed, weaving their fingers together as he leaned in close and left a kiss to his brother’s forehead. His free hand carded fingers through the disheveled raven locks.

 

“The past is behind us. We have a new beginning. A future of our own making without anyone to tell us no.” He pulled Jasper’s hand closer, drawing a close between their bodies until they were in a tight embrace. “You will always be my brother, no matter what happens. We will always be together, no matter the distance. You understand?”

 

Angelo withdrew just a fraction, enough to see Jasper’s face. The deputy smiled, a meek little expression as lips parted. “Yes Angel.” The voice was a miserable rasp but it lit up that golden orb.

 

A large smile plastered across his features of cheshire proportions. “That a boy.” He pressed his lips to his forehead again, humming pleasantly. “I love you Jasp.”

 

Jasper’s fingers curled into the back of Angel’s shirt, clutching at his shoulders as he returned the tight embrace. His eyes prickled with the building emotion, feeling it rise up like a sudden tide, a swell he wasn’t expecting when hearing those words. He gave a shaky breath as he spoke carefully, the hoarse sound of his voice was not lost between them. “Love you, Angel.” They stayed like that, clutching at each other as Jasper buried his face into Angelo’s shoulder, resting against him more completely. Angelo simply smiled at his brother, fingers curling through his hair, combing out the messy strands into something slightly more contained. The smile never left his face, a softened version of idle pleasure. Angel reveled in the comforting warmth and the weight of his brother pressed against his body, having gone through many nightmares that danced around never seeing Jasper again. Yet here they were, in some podunk little community in the middle of nowhere. They might as well have been on an island at the end of the world, cause this was the last place he ever thought he’d meet his brother again. It only seemed fitting though, to find him in the midst of some twisted form of Eden.


	4. Child's Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt:
> 
> (Two requests morphed into one)
> 
> John and Faith decide Jasper needs to sleep less and play more. They even find some enrichment toys to keep him busy. 
> 
> While Jasper is taking a quiet nap, a pair of peggies decide to play a cruel joke on the guard dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support on this collection so far. These are all prompts requested by other people for Jasper. They don't really have any connection to or affect any of the other Jasper long fics though some details or situations may be mentioned in them from those fics.

Whether it was the rainy weather and the fact they had all been cooped up for days, or just their own little machinations, but John and Faith got it in their heads that Jasper appeared to be sleeping too much. The guard dog had been working like a plough horse, being sent out on missions in the wind and rain, helping brace the bridges to keep the rivers from rising and flooding traffic areas. He helped move new shipments and cargo, guarding the supply trucks as they passed through. It seemed the Resistance had mind enough to stay out of the shitty weather. He was exhausted and sleep eluded him when night fell. Leaving these few brief days to him to pick the most comfortable spot in the house and catch up on some much needed rest. A blanket was stretched out across the floor in front of the fireplace, the hearth was full of fresh wood to fuel the flames, compliments of Jacob, who restocked their supply before heading out into the rain for his own tasks. John and Faith remained at the Ranch, where it was high up and safe from flash floods. Jasper was left in their care in the meantime.

 

Jasper was sleeping comfortably when a loud squeaking sound echoed in the room. It had the distinct tone of being rubber, the kind that comes from a toy, forcing the deputy to look up to inspect who the offending person was. John approached in a confidence easy pace, a black milk crate was tucked under one arm, resting on his hip and the free hand had what looked like a rubber ball. The herald squeezed it, emitting the tell tale squeak once more that drew Faith prancing in all light and airy, a fit of giggles on her lips. “You found them!” She blurted a little too happy about whatever was going on. Jasper sighed and rolled over, turning his back to the pair and facing the warmth of the fire. “Aww, puppy doesn’t want to play?” Faith teased, a condescending tilt to her tone made Jasper scowl. He did well to hide it in the bunched up corner of the blanket.

 

“Come on, boy.” John called, sitting the crate down on the floor next to the couch. “Jacob wanted us to take good care of his _pet_. That means playtime, right Faith?” The baptists voice danced with a giddy sort of satisfaction. A part of Jasper assumed they had been waiting for the opportunity to humiliate him. Maybe after all the damage he had done before turning over a new leaf, or maybe it was something more personal. Or maybe, they were really just that twisted when it came to people beneath them.

 

Jasper didn’t move, even as John started laying out the toys to pick from one. Faith grabbed a double sided tug toy that had a tennis ball in the center and crawled over to where Jasper was. She fixed herself between him and the fireplace, resting on her knees as she gave a playful little pout. “Come on puppy. Play with me.” She held out the tug toy expectantly.

 

“If this type of play isn’t what you like, we can always do it my way Jasper.” John added, his voice razor sharp with a dangerous edge to it. Jasper tensed, the scars on his body throbbed at the memory of every line laid on his flesh. Of every painful second. He knew John would be more than eager to retrace his marks, to revive them. His sins of sloth and pride. He pushed himself up to his feet as Faith gave a gleeful little noise of triumph. He folded up the blanket to laid it over the arm of Jacob’s chair so it was out of the way, turning back around only to be met with Faith holding the tug toy out expectantly once more. He grabbed one end and started to pull, lightly at first. She returned the gesture and it became an awkward little game of tug of war. She even got down into a stance to try and best Jasper at the little game. He couldn’t help but get a little more into it, matching her stance and giving it harder little jerks like a dog might. She nearly lost her grip and at times when she did, he’d stop and let her fix it.

 

After a few minutes, Jasper reached out and touched her shoulder with his other hand. She paused to look at him, knowing the gesture meant he wanted her attention. He took her hands and fixed them on the toy the way he wanted then touched both of her shoulders, tapping the floor with his foot. She let herself be guided down to her knees and gave him a quizzical look. He moved around behind her, positioned her arms so it wouldn’t jerk her shoulders. He crouched and put his back to hers, held the other end of the toy and stood up, lifting Faith at the same time. She kept her knees tucked up and used her upper body strength to hold on as Jasper practically power lifted her up into the air. She made a startled sound of excitement. John whistled. “Good boy.”

 

Jasper carefully lowered Faith, the cue was enough for her to stretch her legs out beneath herself and carry her own weight. She let go of the toy and turned to hug him from behind, hanging on his shoulders where she could reach. Jasper turned to face John with the girl still clinging to him as the baptist rolled the squeaky ball back and forth in his hold. “Wanna play some fetch?”

 

Faith relinquished her hold and pranced around him to seat herself on the floor across from John on the other end of the couch. John. She dropped down with fluid grace that many a girl would be jealous of, like she was some ballet princess. She hummed softly to herself as John gestured towards the floor. Jasper sighed and lowered himself to the floor with less grace then Faith had, his weight plopping down hard on the wood floors with his back to the fireplace. His body ached all over from all the work he’s been doing lately. In between surprise trials from Jacob, his body was in a constant state of healing itself, making him stiff in places he didn’t know could be.

 

John’s lips tilted up into a smirk as he rolled the ball across the expanse of the living room floor. Jasper pawed at the ball and knocked it back towards Faith. Faith hooked it up with her fingers and tossed it towards john who hot potatoed it towards Jasper.  It was a very awkward triangle of them tossing the ball back and forth. It would sometimes squeak between being batted back and forth. Faith always gave it a nice squeaks to make the little device inside shriek loudly, smiling at the sound before she’d send it to John. At one point they changed up and it became sporadic, no real pattern as they tossed it back and forth in odd half cycles, keeping each other on their toes and making certain they were paying attention.

 

Faith had caught it at one point and threw it quickly, sending it to hit against John’s face. The baptist made a startled sound and scowled at her as she burst out with laughter, catching the ball in his lap as his free hand rose to rub the little spot where it connected. Jasper’s lips tilted up into a smile of satisfaction before the ball was thrown at him with a little more force. He caught it with ease and rolled it between his palms. Faith was barely containing her fit of giggles.

 

This wasn’t Jasper’s ideal way to spend an afternoon but it was better than the other options laid before him. Unbeknownst to him, it had become a common occurrence for the following days. John walking in and waking him up at random times to play around with a new set of toys, sometimes Faith would be with him, sometimes they would be alone. At night, Jasper would pace restlessly around the house downstairs, eventually giving in to boredom and would toss the ball John got him, up and down in the air trying to occupy himself.

 

When the weather finally lightened up and the sun filtered in through the large windows, the Heralds busied themselves outside. Faith was helping John with a new shipment should would accompany back to her region. It was to help with any of the flooding that went on from the rivers. Along with a gathered crew to aid any necessary construction on roadways that had washed away. Jasper was left to lounge in the sun until the time came to depart, waiting for Jacob who had arrived not too long before hand and was in a private meeting with the other two Heralds about plans.

 

The Seed guard dog picked the perfect spot where a seating space had been placed in the windowsill. He body all stretched out, for once his flannel was off, tucked under his head to expose his arms to the warm sun. The thick leather collar resting heavily around his throat, the fading marks of rubbing and irritation splotching his skin. The hem of the dark t-shirt he wore was riding up, exposing the lower part of his belly and some older scrapes and scars right above his belt buckle. A pair of guards had been wandering through the house and meandering around on their usual patrol, stopping every now and then to eye the guard dog up and down before looking around to search for any others in the area.

 

One situated their gun to just hand from it’s strap and dug into a bag to retrieve a long rope like item. He handed it over to the adjacent peggy who inspected the realistic pattern of the item, running their fingers along the serpentine body and watched the way it moved like the real thing. It was a fake snake, the kind one finds at any gift shop or store in the children’s section. It was no secret that a lot of peggies hated Jasper. Many just grit their teeth and bare through their work, doing as their told for the sake of the Father or the orders from the Heralds. They despised that Jasper had been on the opposing side and many assumed he was just going to turn on them. That this was all a ruse, the obedient little act he displays. Some just enjoyed a nice excuse to fuck with the ex-deputy.

 

Rumor had it, Jasper wasn’t fond of snakes and that’s putting it lightly. There was a story passing through ranks where Jasper dropped three grenades when he saw a rattler in the grass and blew it to hell. It wouldn’t have been an issue if the ex-deputy hadn’t looked like he was about to piss himself when it rattled and hissed at him. The peggies felt like fact checking that little piece of hot gossip. He hushed each other and took a careful step closer, keeping a safe space out of arm’s reach of the deputy before tossing the faux snake onto him. It landed on his belly and slithered in the angled position. Jasper started to stir, his eyes blinking open as he looked down at the odd little weight. His gaze widened when the face of the snake was directed at him. A strangled sound escaped his throat as his sleep addled brain went into instinctive overdrive. He jolted upright and bolted past the peggies, knocking one to the ground with a hard shoulder to the sternum and sent them sprawling, spitting angry curses at him. His footsteps stormed to the other side of the house at breakneck speed before the telltale slam of a door followed.

 

Jacob and the other Heralds had come out to see what the raucous was about, seeing the wadded up flannel left in the windowsill, the fake snake and the two peggies, it didn’t take long for the soldier to figure out what had happened. “Back to your posts!” Jacob growled, startling the guards who jolted to their feet and scrambled out to their designated positions.

 

John wandered over to see the childish prank and snorted with amusement. “Your dog’s a scaredy cat.”

 

“Don’t be so mean John. You’d panic too if you woke up to a snake on you.” Faith pointed out flatly, arms crossed as she eyed the toy with a note of disgust. She shifted in place as Jacob snatched up the wadded flannel jacket and headed in the direction of the slam.

 

“I want those two on the next truck out, John. They have enough time to play games, I’ve got better work for them.” John gave a derisive noise in his throat as Jacob passed on the orders. He approached the shut storage room door, knuckles rapping against it loudly. There was no sound on the others side, but Jacob didn’t expect any. His pup was good at being quiet. “Jasper, open the door.” There was silence, no movement. Jacob worked the hard edge from his voice, easing it back to the silky smooth notes he often used when it was just the two of them. “Come on pup. There’s nothing out here to hurt you.” Still more silence. Jacob heaved a heavy sigh, wondering if he could get away with breaking the door down without hearing John’s incessant bitching about it. Of course, he’d fix it himself afterwards, but that wouldn’t be the point.

 

He took a step back, shifting the flannel into his other hand when he heard the soft click of the lock. No movement other than that. No sounds. Jacob turned the knob and slowly opened the door, looking around for the pair of blue eyes. It was darker in the room, the windows were smaller and covered by thicker blinds creating a soft grey light. The walls were lined with shelving, a countertop stretched along the same wall as the door. There he found Jasper with knees tucked to his chest, perched atop the counter. He had done quite the job of cramming himself in there as if he was afraid the snake would make its way inside his hiding place. He was quiet, didn’t really look up at Jacob, rather it was out of fear of being reprimanded for his cowardice or his own shame, the soldier couldn’t tell. He sat the flannel jacket down beside him with a quiet reminder. “You forgot this.” Jasper didn’t move to take it back, just nodded slowly in acknowledgement.

 

“It’s alright pup. It was a tasteless prank. It doesn’t say anything to reflect your character.” He reached down to touch the exposed hand, the scars of wrath glaring up at the soldier. Red angry markings, raw from irritation. There were light marks on the surface of Jasper’s skin like he’d been scratching or rubbing at it. The same marks spotted his neck in between the fading layers of sunburn at the back. The larger calloused fingers took his pet’s in hand, feeling them shake beneath his touch. He knew Jasper’s fears. He knew his hatred for flying and the fact being anywhere up higher than ten feet above the ground will have him petrified, unable to move without assistance. He knew snakes were the worst of all, a little more tolerable if he could shoot at them and ease his terrors with the assurance that it was dead. This was a tasteless prank and it had his pet out of sorts. It annoyed Jacob, especially since they were supposed to be rolling out a new convoy of supplies in less than an hour. He needed his pet in top shape, not a shaken mortified mess of nerves.

 

His thumb traced the back of Jasper’s hand, light strokes over the scars as he raised his free hand to cup the side of his face. Fingertips drawing the disheveled mess of raven locks out of the way so he could see the weary pools gazing back at him. Jasper tilted into the warmth of his touch, cheeks still holding the heat of the sun on them. “Come on. Chin up pup. I need you by my side. Think you can do that?” Jasper nodded slowly.

 

“I think you can do better than that pup. Come on. Show me that war dog.” Jasper raised a curious brow at that, frowning right after as he thought a little too hard on the command. He slipped off of his spot, landing between the counter and Jacob, bumping chest to chest. He didn’t mind the closeness as he met the soldier’s gaze with a more determined look, shoulders back as if presenting himself before his master. Jacob crossed his arms, giving a casual inspection. “Hmm.” He shifted on his feet, moving to one side as he prodded at Jasper, poked at his stance before standing directly in front of him. He caught his chin, raising it a little higher to bare his throat and better expose his collar, thumb rolling experimentally across his bottom lip. Jasper responded by giving the digit a light bite, teeth pressing down on Jacob’s thumb nail. Lips lifted in a mocking snarl. “There’s my pup.” Jacob preened, withdrawing his hand from Jasper’s bite and patting him on the head. “Go on and gear up. We need to head out soon.”

 

Jasper nodded, turning to grab his jacket, pulling it over his shoulders quickly and buttoning up the front part way. Jacob placed a hand on his back, urging him on ahead of him. Jasper headed for one of the upper rooms where his things were kept while Jacob split off to see if John did as he was told.


	5. It's The Little Things (Staci and Jasper)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt:
> 
> Staci finds Jasper's memento from his past and decides to return it to the former Deputy turned Eden's Gate guard dog.

“What are we looking for exactly?” Hudson’s voice lifted from the adjacent room as she rifled through papers and opened drawers. They were searching the police station for anything useful that might help them get help. Any documentation that could lead them out of the County that the Seeds hadn’t closed off or blocked the route of. Sheriff Whitehorse was helping two other Cougar members go through their filing cabinets and the years of old files. 

 

“Anything that might have a map on it. Any old records. Something useful.” Whitehorse relayed from down the hall. Staci was in their main office, having remembered Jasper had an old map he picked up from the Archives and was comparing it to a newer up to date map and learning all the ins and outs of the County. All the others were locals there, born and raised and knew all there was to know about their home county. Jasper was an out of towner that still needed to know his roads and locations. Even those off the beaten path and in hiking distance up mountain sides. It was all very important information. 

 

He opened the first two drawers to Jasper’s desk, searching the top slimmer one and finding only a handful of pens, one of which was one Staci lent him to sign a report one day and never got back. He frowned at that then moved on. The second drawer had a spare flashlight in it, which Staci took for later use. There were a handful of documents and report forms tucked inside. A book of County laws, the newest version and another book about the National Parks and Monuments. The third and final drawer was much bigger, holding a handful of files in the front, all neatly upright in their holder. He pulled the drawer all the way out and found the maps in the back of the file but he paused. The files stopped halfway through the drawer, leaving a large open space in the back where a familiar beady glint reflected the shitty lighting in the office back at him. He reached back and withdrew an old worn out stuffed animal, a german shepherd stuffy with a black detachable vest on it with the **POLICE** logo embroidered on the side. He turned it over in his hands, thumb stroking over the bare spots near the chest and back of the doggy. Where it’s been repaired time and time again. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

It was another quiet day in Hope County. The jail was mostly empty aside from a couple of drunks Deputy Hudson picked up the night before causing a fuss at the Spread Eagle and one repeat offender for egging people's houses or graffiting walls. Just some punk kid that would be out by the next day. The drunks were still sleeping off their booze and dispatch was absolutely silent. 

  
  
Deputy Pratt was leaned back in his chair, heaving yet another sigh with infinite boredom while tapping his pen on his thigh. His eyes rolled over to where Deputy Hudson was filling out the paperwork from her midnight arrests. Sheriff Whitehorse was in the back office on the phone with God knows who. His gaze drifted around until it came to rest upon the rookie. Jasper's desk was off to the side almost in it's own little corner near the door. Unlike his own and Deputy Hudson's which were a mess of personal items and paperwork stacked all over the place, Jasper's was neat and almost completely bare. 

  
  
There was a binder on his desk with a handful of papers, a desk lamp and a map of the county which he was actively trying to memorize when given free time. What stood out the most to Deputy Pratt was the small stuffed animal police dog that sat beside the lamp. Most days it was shoved somewhere inside the rookie's desk or tucked inside the backpack he carries to and from work. It was a rarity to see it out in the open. It looked old in a way, the color was faded and some spots on the fur was worn down. More flat, where seams had been replaced or sewn over again. It had a little police vest on it that Pratt assumed was partly keeping it all together.

  
  
He pushed himself up out of his chair and meandered over with confident strides. Jasper didn't look up from the papers he was reading, many were documents and official forms about different trainings coming up and additional classes Whitehorse was sponsoring him to attend, trying to give him as many useful skills as he could early on. Pratt sat down on the edge of the desk, leaning back with legs crossed at the ankles. "What's the story with the puppy?" He asked, hand reaching out to grab the stuffed animal. Jasper tensed in his seat, head whipping up to look at his colleague, a sudden look of dread flashing across his features that caught Pratt's attention. He knew the rookie was quiet, to the point it was unsettling at times. He was also very expressive which only made Pratt want to push his buttons and prod just to see how expanse his range of expression was. Or if he could make the greenhorn talk. So far the only one to ever hear him speak was Sheriff Whitehorse and even the old man wouldn't say much about it. 

  
  
The deputy plucked the stuffed animal up into his grasp and turned it over in his hands, giving it a more thorough inspection. Jasper sat upright in his chair, a sort of nervousness brimming in his posture, the kind that comes from a kid that's standing before their bully, dreading whatever new hazing was to follow. Pratt wondered if Jasper got bullied a lot for the little toy. The deputy knew his partner carried it with him everywhere. Always carefully tucked away inside his bag and never far from him. "Was this a gift from someone?" Pratt asked, his gaze sweeping over to Jasper's as his thumb rubbed over one of the many replaced stitches. Jasper nodded slowly. "Family?" A shake of the head. "Friend?" There was a pause, Jasper receded into thought, brows furrowed before he gave a slow uncertain nod. ' _Well that was cryptic.'_ Pratt sighed and handed the stuffed animal back to Jasper. 

  
  
Jasper took it into his lap while Pratt folded his arms casually, gaze fixed on the rookie, watching him tuck the toy into his lap, fingers already moving through the soft fur and fixing the positioning of the vest. ' _That is a really fucking old toy.'_ Pratt mused, considering Jasper's age he could only assume he got it when he was a kid. ' _Has to be if he's that attached to it.'_

  
  
His idle thoughts were broken by the blaring of their PA system. Nancy's voice relayed a series of information from a recent call. One of the farmer's lost their livestock and it's blocking up traffic heading into Fall's End. Whitehorse came moseying out of his office and looking over his present Deputies. "Pratt! You and Rook take this one." 

  
  
"Yes sir." Pratt waved, moving quickly back to his desk to grab his jacket. "Come on Rook." Before he was even out of the room, Jasper was trailing after him, the stuffed dog left behind on his desk along with their little conversation.

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Staci couldn’t believe he was sitting in the old pick up, staring at the border between the Henbane and the Whitetails. He couldn’t make himself cross that boundary line. Never again. Not in a hundred years will he go back there, yet, he found there were more important things at stake. His eyes slide over to his silent passenger, spying the little stuffed animal and the flashlight from Jasper’s desk. A shaky sigh left his chest as he gathered it into his hands and pulled it to rest on the top of the steering wheel. Earl and Joey didn’t know he was all the way out here, risking his life over a toy dog. 

 

He didn’t know what sort of shape Jasper was in, having not seen the rookie since he let Staci escape Jacob’s compound. Word on the streets was, Jacob made him pay for that slip up. It had been nearly a month since then, they fought tooth and nail just to get back to the Henbane. Joey was able to escape John’s grasp through some rather coincidental malfunctions in John’s bunker. She had seen Jasper very briefly within those concrete confines, a hoard of Angels swarming around him like sheep around their shepherd. Only the lucid peggies came after her and they fucked that up, their trucks not making it very far before they blew up. Staci himself managed to make it to Faith’s region out of sheer luck when the Cougars came across him and helped him the rest of the way. Both Deputy’s informed Earl about their old rookie, keeping it hush hush for Jasper’s safety but they could only hope and pray he was still there. That the old Rook was alive and well and fighting with all he had. He just hoped to God in heaven that Jasper was somewhat himself tonight and wouldn’t regret his decision to let Staci go the first time. Their radio call wasn’t much, considering Staci was the only one speaking. His response was two clicks of affirmation and then static silence. 

 

He waited, long past midnight until the moon was starting it’s descent back to the horizon. The pale silvery glow obscured by the thick cloud coverage as the recent stormy weather shifted back and forth with uncertainty. He ran his hands up his face, scrubbing at the weariness of his eyes. His palms catching over the tender scarring that had become his face. Permanently broken and jagged from Jacob’s abuses. Smooth skin twisted up and distorted by a repeatedly broken nose and cuts in the flesh. His lip had a permanent split in it that would never really heal. His clean complexion was splotched with dark scarring and pinkish flesh. Some days they would be angry red blotches from irritation, his palms rubbing at them anxiously. A nervous habit accompanied by a dazed expression and an uncontrolled twitch. On those days, he was about as bad as Feeney’s boy, Tweak. 

 

His eyes turned towards the little pup, fingers tapping the top of its head, brushing over the soft fur before he jolted. A shift of movement in his peripheral and the silent shadow casting over his window had his hand reaching for the gun at his hip. It took him a minute to recognize the thick black collar sticking up out from the signature red flannel jacket. He didn’t quite relax as Jasper stepped back expectantly, giving him the option to leave the vehicle. He was armed, bow slung over his shoulder and his 1911 tucked into it’s holster on his thigh. 

 

Staci was hesitant to comply, giving the former deputy’s face a long cautious look. Jasper was steady in his expression, a generous sort of calm that had always been a pleasant reminder in his presence. Once upon a time, Staci hated that about the rookie. He despised that quiet demeanor, thought it was Jasper being stuck up or judgmental. It took a few months for him to truly understand and found himself easily settling into the silence the rookie offered. It was a sanctuary to him after a rough day of long patrols. On days when he didn’t want to go back to the station where Joey would insist on harping on him or Whitehorse would hone into his foul mood like it were a storm beacon. Jasper never judged, never got upset and never left him out to dry, fed up with his attitude. 

 

Staci saw the rippling reflection of the old rookie he knew so well, reassuring him of his decision as he let out a slow calming breath and opened the door. Jasper kept a comfortably distance from him, not too far but not too overbearing either. He watched as Staci reached back inside the truck and grasped a hold of the little stuffed dog. The serenity on his features shattered like a stone in the glassy surface of a lake, overcome with a childish restlessness. His blue orbs fixed on the toy, no longer really aware of his surroundings or Staci at this point. Something damp coated those glossy orbs, a small bit of it leaked out the corner of his eye as he blinked quickly to fend it off. He was hesitant to move, hands raising slowly in silent request. The doubt in his eyes showed he was afraid Staci might keep it from him. 

 

Staci didn’t take it personally. After being under Jacob’s hand for so long, he learned to doubt any hints of generosity. Peggies would tease the captives with food or water, hold blankets out in front of them when the nights were unbearable cold and make a frustrating display of wrapping them around themselves instead and laughing. He learned not to get hopes up at the sight of good deeds. Even when they were given a ‘reward’ it always came with consequences. With death and blood and pain. He wouldn’t force that ultimatum on Jasper. He wouldn’t withhold something so important just to poke and prod at raw nerves and laugh as he twitches and spasms uncontrollably. Not like those fucking Seeds. 

 

He took a step forward, closing the space between them. Jasper tensed. His eyes shooting up to meet Staci’s before they darted back down, watching as the older deputy took his gloved hands and fixed them around the soft toy. He watched the relief flood into him as the stuffy was pulled closer to his chest, a protective hold on a long cherished item. Staci smiled, a genuine action that felt so foreign on his face lately. It almost made the muscles ache from going so long without use. He patted Jasper’s bicep in a fond gesture and started to turn away when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Staci turned back with confusion on his features before his former colleague threw his arms around his shoulders and pulled him into the tightest bear hug he’s ever experienced. Staci was hesitant at first, a flash of panic stirred inside him but he stamped it down and returned the gesture. His hands came to rest on Jasper’s back, giving it a slow and somewhat awkward pat. “You’re alright Rook. You did good.” He spoke carefully into the other’s ear. “You got Joey and me out of there. You helped us find our way back. We’ll help you do the same. I promise.” 

 

Carefully they parted, a soft sound falling from Jasper’s lips as he nodded. That dewy sheen on his eyes glistening in the faint shreds of moonlight once more, peering through the cracks in the clouds. This time he did raise a hand to rub at his eyes and disband the shameful response. Staci patted his shoulders, giving them a firm squeeze and rubbing slow motions. It was all he knew to comfort the other without things becoming very awkward or overly intimate for their relationship. “You’ll always be one of us, Rook. No matter what anyone says. You’re a deputy first. You know the right path, deep down inside. You keep walking it Rook. It’ll lead you right back home.”

 

Jasper gave another nod of understanding, his lips parting to offer a genuine and warm smile. Staci pretended to miss the little tremble in his bottom lip and the twitch of the muscle in his cheek. He was trying his best and Staci wasn’t going to break what little composure Jasper was holding together. He parted with Staci giving the former deputy a pat on the head, ruffling up the neat raven locks into a disheveled mess. A little gesture that pulled to the forefront from the good old days. The days when Hope county wasn’t a walking example of Hell. When the worst call they can get is someone breaking a chair over at the Spread Eagle or Peaches getting loose from her kennel again. When he could actively tease his rookie and trade friendly barbs back and forth with Joey. Where Whitehorse would treat them all at the end of the week, to a few beers at Mary May’s and they’d get into a fit of drunken karaoke or watch Jasper drunkenly try to dance with Nancy on the main floor to some old honky tonk sort of song. 

 

He offered a final smile in parting, shutting the truck door and rolling down the window. Jasper would give the deputy space and watch him back up and peel off down the dirt road back to the Jail. The former deputy would give a shaky breath, digging his palm against his cheeks to rub away the soft droplets sliding down his face. The stuffed animal would be carefully tucked away into his bag for safe keeping, one hand resting on the spot it sat for several minutes before he finally made himself budge. The only evidence of their meeting was the rapidly fading dust trails settling over the road. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos down below on what you think. I really appreciate the feedback.


	6. People Are Crazy (Chad Wolanski and Jasper)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request:
> 
> Jasper and Chad Wolanski cooking together. (And bonding.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is a hint towards the song People Are Crazy by Billy Currington which I think sums this pair up really well.

The cool air of the Montana night crept into the propped open back door of _The Grill Streak,_ tickling at the sweat on the deputy’s neck. The oven radiated heat, causing the stiflingly cramped back kitchen to become more akin to a suffocating lair. The aroma of smoke and char still wafted in the air from the earlier dinner rush. Jasper rolled his sleeves up, his deputy uniform protected only by the barbecue and grease stained white "Kiss the Cook" apron on his front. Hair tucked back out of the way as he worked the knife expertly over the fresh slab of meat, following the pull of muscle and tendon, working where they met and severing them without ruining the smooth cuts. It was natural and precise as he separated the necessary pieces from a leg of deer, cleaned of the hairs and excess earlier in the day. It was a kill a local man brought to Chad, tenderized in places from a motorized incident. An accident Jasper had run on with Deputy Pratt, filing a report for the insurance company. Now it was the centerpiece for their meal tonight. The infamous chef stood at his back, preparing a dry rub for the meat with a mixture of herbs and spices.

 

He finished just as Chad turned to check on his progress, swapping spots for the prep station as Chad took the new pieces and smothered them thoroughly in the dry rub. His gloved hands coated in the earthy mixture. He took the tray, heading out towards the grill still burning outside, flames roaring to life when the hood was lifted. Each piece was laid out across the grates. Meanwhile, Jasper washed his hands clean of the blood and moved on to the second meat, fresh trout he caught early that morning. They had been sitting in a barrel of water all day to stay alive until tonight. The heads had already been chopped off with a cleaver, set aside to be frozen for some other time when they could be used for a broth base. He started on filleting the cuts of flesh from the bones with expert motions. Not a single one was wasted with the sharp blade, honed over the years from fishing with his brother Angelo on long trips or just brief stops at the river side after work or training. A fish fry never hurt every once in a while and they’d use the canteen kitchen with the supervisor’s permission to make pot luck meals for their squads.

 

Once the fillet’s were done, he let them sit in a bowl of water to clean while he prepared a marinade. The spices were hard to decipher, almost as hard to understand as Chad himself. He shook the little containers and inspected the coloring, taking a small whiff of some that were questionable to figure out what exactly they were before he proceeded to add them to the mixture. He used olive oil and a handful of different spices until he had what he desired and brushed the mixture over the fillets as he placed them in a foil wrapping, nestled carefully within to keep all the juices in the same place. He closed the aluminum top and sealed it before carrying them out on a tray to join the venison.

 

It didn’t take very long for them to cook, allowing the pair to fall into a comfortable, companionable silence. This had become their regular Wednesday night every week. A few new recipes to test on each other, a couple beers and some good music playing over the speakers after closing time. Jasper enjoyed every minute of it. They never really spoke much. Jasper didn’t talk, which Chad didn’t seem to mind. He never really judged him on his silence and they learned really quickly how to communicate. Especially once Jasper realized just how hard it was to understand the series of grumbles and grunts that fell from the older man’s lips. The occasional harder noises would resemble words but little really met Jasper’s ears that made sense. He just picked up on different tones and body language, like he would an animal and went from there. To him, Chad was as lovable, loyal and kind as the F.A.N.G center’s own Cheeseburger.

 

Jasper went back inside the building, returning with two beers in hand, freshly opened. He handed one to Chad who gave a grunt of approval. His eyes casting up towards the sky as he pulled a long draft from his bottle. His gaze lingering on the stars up above, glistening with their own little majesty against a dark blue velvet backdrop. A crescent moon smiling down like a cheshire grin at the lone pair. There was nobody for miles at this hour, offering the peace and quiet that made nights like this so beautiful.

 

The soft white wisps of smoke rising with the delicious aroma of the cooking meat had Jasper’s stomach doing flips in anticipation. He hadn’t eaten since an early lunch break while on patrol with Deputy Hudson. They had nothing better to do and Jasper wasn’t the kind to eat breakfast in the mornings so they were both growing hungry. That was hours ago and he had been looking forward to this all day. Chad took another pull of his beer and set the bottle on the side stand of the grill, lifting the hood to flip the venison over. He shifted the fish around on the top rack so they rested over a lower heat, the herbal aroma mingled with the smoky char and the exotic tang of spices making the deputy’s mouth water.

 

A few more minutes and they were pulling the meat off the racks and placing them on a tray. Chad let it rest for a little bit when they returned to the kitchen. Jasper was already grabbing plates while the chef pulled out a pan of potatoes he made before Jasper arrived to go along as a side dish. They were mashed and creamy with golden skins and basil flakes. They were still hot, sitting in a metal pan, covered in foil on top and resting in the warm oven. They divided up their servings, starting out small since this was a taste test. Chad cut the venison first and placed it on each plate with a helping of potatos on the side. Jasper sat his beer down and grabbed a fork, giving the chef a curious look as he gestured for him to go first, arms folded across his chest expectantly. A look of pride and confidence resting on those rugged old features.

 

The deputy grinned and stabbed the first bite. He normally wasn’t too crazy when it came to venison, leaning more towards beef if he was being honest. But something about Chad made anything created by his skilled hands taste fantastic. He hummed in approval, taking a second and third bite to prove to the man that he was enjoying this new recipe of his. Chad let out a deep guttural bark of laughter and landed a firm hard hand to Jasper’s shoulder, a good natured gesture of delight that had Jasper grinning back at him. The mountain man partook of his own with a few bites, they pushed a bit of the potatoes on top of the forks to get all the flavors in one bite.

 

After a minute or so, Jasper turned towards the fish and opened the packet to let the steam out, a knife pressing the tip into the tender flesh, watching it flake nicely. He smiled and split a fillet between them, the spices rising up in the steam, a reddish brown hue tinting the fish with flavor from the marinade, caramelized beautifully on the skin. It was his turn to watch Chad partake of his recipe. He sat with his hip resting against the counter edge. His beer raised to his lips as the chef took the first bite. His features scrunched up in an odd way causing Jasper to look concerned. He sat his beer down and straightened up, his eyes flickering from the fillets back towards his companion as the man reached for his own beer quickly, gulping down multiple large mouthfuls. Jasper frowned not feeling all that confident now.

 

Chad sat his beer down and made a higher sound that resembled a howl. The heavy meaty hand landed on his shoulder again as he started grumbling excitedly, the low tones stressing choice wording such as ‘Hot’ and “Kick’ and ‘Fantastic.’ Jasper was confused now and took a hesitant bite of his own piece. His eyes widened as the heat from the skin of the fish spread like wildfire in his mouth. He made a choked noise, trying to force it down his throat. One hand gripped the counter top as Chad bellowed out laughter. His hand met Jasper’s back once more, staying there longer this time and securing a firm hold of friendly intent. He nudged Jasper’s beer closer to the Deputy with his free hand to which Jasper accepted and tipped back with quick but smaller gulps. He let out a deep breath, still feeling the burning sensation in his throat as he looked towards the fillets. _‘It wasn’t supposed to be hot.’_ His eyes scanned over to the prep station with the indecipherable bottles of spices and rub mixes. His eyes fell to the mild looking reddish color and a golden tinted powder, gesturing towards them with contemplation. Chad let out another bark of laughter that seemed to confirm his dreaded suspicions.

 

After that little incident, they stuck to the venison and potatoes for the rest of the night. Chad wrapped the leftovers up for Jasper to take with him for later, the fillets included at Jasper’s insistence. He liked to share his newest creations with his coworkers the next day, offering them the chance to try them and swap recipes. He got a really nice banana bread recipe from Whitehorse two weeks prior that was going to be the death of him when the winter months roll around and Hudson makes the best chili he’s ever had. He still hadn’t had the chance to test out the chicken soup recipe that Pratt gave him, with the summer heat still clinging to them as fall edged along the fringes, creeping into the nights and mornings with slight chills on the air and subtle breezes blowing in cloudier weather. It was a frustrating mixture of unbearably humid and depressingly dreary.

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Jasper stood over the charred remains of what used to be his favorite hang out before Eden’s Gate appeared. He released a shaky sigh as fond memories rose to the forefront of his mind. Boomer wandered around the debris, long since cooled and safe. Only scraps of metal and the husks of room foundations remained. He rubbed a gloved hand under his nose, snuffling quietly as he fended off the creeping chill of autumn weaseling beneath the red fabric of his flannel. He adjusted the collar of his shirt around the leather collar, trying to fill in the gaps where air slipped through and danced down his spine, eliciting unwanted shivers in its wake. The mountains were a beautiful burst of color as he trekked along the paths, explosions of oranges and reds, bright yellows and earthy browns cascading down from the trees at the slightest gusts. The ground was damp with the seasonal rains and the leaves up top in the canopy were crisped and dried by the sun, crinkling beneath his boots. He whistled to Boomer, gaining the canine’s attention as he headed across the path to a dirt two track.

 

He hadn’t been this way since John had gotten a hold of him, actively avoiding the area as he did with every location harboring old friends. But this one was special, much more important. A lingering chain still linking him to a past that was warmer, better than what was now. He anticipated hatred from the man, expected him to be upset. For what the Seeds did to his livelihood. To his home and his position. Jasper wasn’t involved in that destruction but he had betrayed him by switching sides. These kinds of reservations were to be expected. He had prowled around the boundary lines between staying away and coming to seek forgiveness. Like a pup that bit the hand that fed it, he was willing to crawl on his belly across the dirt and lay himself bare at the consequences of his actions. He couldn’t avoid it any longer and if anyone deserved to cast the first stone, it was Chad.

 

Of course, Jasper did not come empty handed. He knew the finer rules of hospitality and that of apology and that was to never appear empty handed. In fact, he spent the morning fishing while he mustered up the courage to make amends. He caught two very beautiful rainbow trout in the nearby lakeside bank where the bison roamed the marshier terrain, nibbling the sweet grass that sprouted along the edges of the water and in the damp soil. He started up the narrow path, barely passable for a single vehicle with the overgrown branches of the trees surrounding, having no one to keep the paths up maintenance wise. There was a picnic area for travelers hiking the wooded paths and making their way to the lakes and ponds in the areas. Chad had made his own sort of camp out of it, using the pavilion to his advantage and living out of the back of his food truck. Jasper had been pleased the first time he saw it had survived the flames. Back then, the man was still a grumbly bear like he remembered, chipper when brought bison meat to ship off to the Whitetails. Back then it had uplifted his spirits to have some sort of purpose again. Now, Jasper could only hope his presence wouldn't destroy that memory.

 

He very nearly turned around, feeling the fears worming into his heart like destructive little insects, devouring what little courage he had left when a louder grunt came across the open space. To anyone else, it would have been a mess of syllables and sounds, but Jasper heard it loud and clear. “ **Deputy**!”

 

His lips tilted up into the slightest smile, though it was weak given that title no longer belonged to him. He had dishonored it, smudged its name by wearing that badge. It was an old life that had died away the night he ended up in John’s chair. Chad waved him closer, urging him to close the expanse of dirt parking lot and rocks. He had the grill going, flames licking at the top panels and burning off the old char and bits of fat that had collected the last time it was used. He was cleaning it. There was a mess of grumbling that followed, a spatula raised and gestured towards the sack in the mute’s hand. Boomer was nudging at it once again, an action that came and went as he inspected the bag of fish over and over again. Jasper pulled the drawstrings open and approached to show the fresh fish. One of them still twitching with molecules of fight still lingering in it. Boomer whined at his side and nibbled at the bottom of the sack.

 

Jasper nudged Boomer’s head away and held the sack out to Chad, a peace offering of sorts. Chad eyed it quietly, hand stroking his impressive grisly beard in contemplation. He shook his head at the offering, making Jasper’s shoulders sink. His eyes fell to the canvas sack, observing the glossy eyed trout staring up at him, their green scales catching the fading light, the colorful stripes racing down their sides twinkling spectacularly. A heavy hand fell on Jasper’s shoulder, causing him to tense in alarm before it offered a firm squeeze of reassurance. The ex-deputy raised his head to meet those earthy brown eyes, burrowed within the tangled mess of hair that crowded the older man’s face. He watched as Chad tilted his head towards his food truck and grunted out. **“Cook with me.”**

 

Jasper’s lips spread slowly into a larger smile, still upholding an edge of uncertainty which Chad placated by starting to steer the young mute towards his truck where his prep station was. A set of knives were already set out on the counter to be used, freshly sharpened and awaiting a partner to put them to work. Nearly an hour later and Jasper found himself sitting in a folding chair beside the bear of a man, belly full of some of the best fish he’s ever eaten and a cold beer in hand. Boomer was stretched out at his feet, happily gnawing on a pig ear that Chad had given him, fried up to a crispy consistency. The dog’s tail thumped the dirt in idle motions of continued delight.

 

The warmth of a fire rested between them, a smaller grill filled with coal offering enough heat to chase the autumn nip away that set in with the absence of sun. The stars spread out across the sky in a mesmerizing display, with a cheshire grin of the moon casting pale light down upon them. The velvety backdrop was a soft blanket that nestled around those brilliant jewels. The clouds were held off for a short while but it was certain to move in soon, with rain in the morning forecast. Soft music played from inside the food truck and filtered out to their seating arrangements as the two men simply enjoyed each other’s presence after enjoying a nice bit of companionable cooking.

 

Jasper turned his blue orbs towards the chef, the orange glow of the flames reflecting back in the sapphire pools. A meaty arm stretched out, all muscle and power but came to rest on his shoulder with a comfortable gentleness that seemed strange yet so completely fitting for the man. He really did remind Jasper of Cheeseburger the bear most days. All power and potential for destruction, an insatiable hunger yet he still remained a gentle giant. His acceptance of Jasper was surprising and was followed by playful commentary that, by the tone, sounded like it was bashing the Seeds. Jasper didn’t mind. It put a smile on his face as Chad rambled (grumbled) on about the politics of the world these days, the new laws of the land and the laws that have and always will prevail. That being that   **“Man needs meat.”** or something like that. Jasper was still having trouble figuring out what he says more often than not and he’s spent the last year and a half with the man.

 

Jasper watched the man quietly, seeing the slow nod in his direction followed by a tight squeeze to his shoulder. It wasn’t necessarily painful, though Jasper wasn’t going to deny the fact he was stiff and sore over about ninety percent of his body on any given day. Chad gave another gruff sound in his throat, before grumbling out a sentence, this time much more careful in his pronouncement as if Jasper really needed to hear and understand what he was saying. **“Still a good man.”** He followed it with another grunt. Jasper raised the hand not holding a beer up to where Chad’s grip was, it was awkward as his arm stretched across his chest but gloved fingers curled over the massive paw that was present. He gave it a quiet pat of acknowledgement and smiled.

 

Chad let it linger a moment more before withdrawing his hands to take another long pull of his beer, finishing it off. He gave Jasper a curious look and shook his empty bottle in the air in a show of question. Jasper raised his own in response and shook it, showing it was still half full and he was good for a bit. Chad raised a thumbs up and headed back inside his truck, letting Jasper soak up the view of the stars a little longer before he’d have to report back to Jacob. His radio had been turned off for the whole day and he wondered if the Herald assumed him AWOL. He shrugged at his own thought and sighed, content to face the consequences when they come. This was most certainly worth it.


	7. Jasper Poppins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper has many menial talents that the Seed siblings quickly discover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started out as a commentary and a joke about Jasper's little delights during downtime. This Discord conversation about Jasper's housewife talents became a request for Hope County's very own Mary Poppin's. This may have a few different installments over time as this was a very enthusiastic request. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It started out with little acts, just small gestures of help and offerings that the renowned Eden’s Gate attack dog would display. It had been going on for quite some time, enough that it caused a peculiar stirring among the peggies and the Chosen but it hadn’t quite reached the ears of the Seed’s. It wasn’t big enough news to matter to the Seeds, what small gossips would pass from whispering lips. It was first known when Joseph Seed had somehow ended up with a tangle of pricker burs in his hair. He had no clue how it had happened and eventually found himself frustrated and teary eyed with a comb lodged into the rat’s nest of misery. He was seriously considering a pair of scissors at that point when a soft knock came at the door of his sleeping quarters. 

 

“Come in.” He bid quietly, turning his head with a wince as the tangles pulled tight and made his scalp twinge. His gaze was hidden behind the yellow tinted shades, hiding the conflict and red agitation around his irises. The figure to slip through the doorway wasn’t who he had expected. Of course, the infamous guard dog had been lent to his care for a few days while Jacob was seeing to other business in the mountains. He just didn’t expect the red flannel figure to enter his quarters. Least of all with a kind and apologetic smile, a bottle of cooking oil in hand and a sympathetic expression that offered care when Joseph was at his wit’s end. 

 

At this point, he didn’t have much to lose so he waved the young man in. Jasper went to work, situating Joseph so he was seat with a worn out towel wrapped around his bare shoulders. He removed his flannel jacket, leaving a dark t-shirt fit snug to his body. He folded it neatly and set it aside before wiggling the comb free of the mess. Joseph was surprised to feel bare fingers working at the knots and tangles, the slick damp feeling of the oil seeping in and covering portions of his scalp with a cooling relief against the reddened sting. It was still painful, the first few pulls with the comb, but it was a quick relief to follow, as each bur and bit was extracted from the mess and deposited into a pile. Joseph was relieved to see there wasn’t as much hair lost in the process and even more relieved to know he suddenly didn’t have a crater of a bald spot at the back of his head. 

 

Jasper cleaned him up, washed the oil out of his hair in the bathroom and scrubbed it clean with attentive fingers, always gentle and caring of where they touched as if he knew where all the little hurts were. It made him feel warm and dazed, relaxing into his seat. When Joseph’s hair was dried off, he brushed it out and tied it up for him, giving the Father a gentle pat as a signal that they were done. Joseph hadn’t really considered this to be an interaction he’d have with one of his flock, many of them revered him like some form of deity all his own. Even when he stalked through camp with a distressed look, few vocalized their concerns and thought it better to turn the other way. The gap between their positions scared many off and kept them from making such bold approaches or assumptions about their superiors. 

 

“Thank you child.” Joseph murmured as Jasper made to leave. He patted the man on the shoulder and pulled him into a kind and comfortable hug, nothing too overbearing. Jasper simply nodded, ever humbled by his own silence before he collected his things, cleaned up the mess and left with his flannel tucked under his arm. 

 

The second time was when had been sent to John’s ranch to help move some supplies around the Holland Valley. He was one of the armed escorts for the shipment and helped move the heavy crates when the sleeve of his flannel jacket got caught and torn. It was his favorite and the only one he had for a few days until he could return to the Whitetails where his belongings were kept. He held out until they returned to the ranch and he was able to slip away from the hustle and bustle of duty. He found a nice quiet sunny spot on the porch, sat down and dug a small portable sewing kit from his bag. With a needle carefully in hand, he threaded red stitched through the material in an invisible stitch job. He hadn’t heard John approach him from behind, the shadows cast behind them allowing the baptist to watch Jasper uninterrupted as he worked. As Jasper pulled the stitching tight and closed the break, leaving it near impossible to tell that the tear had even happened in the first place. He gave it a curt tug to check its durability and put his things away to shrug the jacket on when a voice piped up. 

 

“You know how to sew?” It was an already answered inquiry but Jasper jolted and turned to see the grinning baptist. He nodded quickly to confirm the man’s suspicions. “I assume you know how to sew buttons as well?” He was answered with another nod of confirmation. John’s smile widened as he gestured for Jasper to follow. “Bring that with you too.” John gestured quickly to the little kit. The mute scrambled to collect his things and followed after the baptist into the ranch. 

 

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting but a sudden mound of expensive silk shirts and expensive designer jackets with missing buttons was not what he expected. John ushered him to a seat at the table and before long, Jasper had his jacket folded to the side, a mountain of clothing sorted out and a pile of lonely buttons and colorful spools of thread sitting out. He spent two and a half hours fixing small tears, replacing buttons and making slight size adjustments to a multitude of apparel. By the end, he couldn’t feel his fingers anymore but the work was finished. He even ironed out the wrinkles of the shirts and had them pressed, neatly hung up on their designated hangers and set back in the massive walk in closet. John walked in and clasped a hand on his shoulder, the action was slightly awkward due to the height difference but the intentions were there. 

 

“Well done, Jasper. Anymore secret talents I should know of?” He looked at Jasper expectantly but was only met with silence. “I can see talking isn’t one of them.” He chuckled then shook his head. “At least you’re a good listener. That’s all that really matters here.”

 

Jasper nodded, despite it not being necessary. After that, John dismissed him to his own devices but kept a close, somewhat amused eye on the young mute. 

 

After John’s, Jasper found himself bounced over to the Henbane to help Faith with a handful of green houses that needed work done on them after another Resistance attack damaged the equipment. Jasper spent most of the morning with a mask on to protect him from the Bliss pollen floating around the air while he worked and replaced broken parts and bullet riddled panels. Before long he had a new sprinkler system running and the generators were up and functioning. He had nothing much to do after that and spent his time milling about watching over the angels as they worked. It wasn’t a necessity, since all they were meant for was slave labor but he would rotate them around and guide them over to where a hose hung on one of the green house walls. He’d crank of the water and would help each one take a drink. He’d use a rag to wash their hands and faces off and would help cool their sun scorched skin, checking them for any injuries or burns from exposure before sending them off. 

 

Faith pranced around as she checked on the status of her followers and the growth of the newest crops. Her bare feet prancing lightly across damp concrete floors, soft hums and melodies falling from her lips as she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. It was a slow and intimate actions, her fingers rubbing slow circles over his abdomen, teasing up the buttoned up red flannel that separated Jasper’s skin from the bliss pollen. It was hot, god it was hot out but Jasper didn’t dare remove even a single inch of fabric when he was working in the Henbane. “You care about them as if they are your own.” She murmured into his ear, standing on her tiptoes just to reach. 

 

Jasper nodded slowly in affirmation before turning to face her. She stepped back lightly with a fairy glide, her bare feet were caked in mud and had leaves plastered to the bottoms where they were damp. He gestured down at them and held the hose in question. It took her a moment to understand before she nodded and slipped back to sit on top of one of the crates. He knelt down and used the rag and the cold water to scrub the dirt and grime away. His motions were careful, always gentle and attentive with his touches. He ran his thumb along the bottom of her soles, feeling out the muscles and the tension in her feet before applying measured points of pressure. A groan left Faith’s lips, a sharp intake of breath before another sound was released. Deep sighs and soft grunts of pleasure as he worked on her feet, watching her toes curl then relax. 

 

“You are full of surprises.” She cooed, her fingers reaching out to curl the dark damp raven locks around the tips, teasing at them where they sprung up around the straps of the mask. Jasper froze when he felt a strap move but she hushed him gently and dropped her hand down to caress the side of his face, her green eyes blown wide from Bliss but she seemed as present as ever, a warm smile spread as she met his inquiring blue hues. “Don’t worry. I know you can’t join the rest of us in the Bliss. It wouldn’t be safe or pleasant but you help those who have accepted it and make their happiness grow.”

 

Jasper nodded slowly, his hands falling away from her feet as she pushed off the crate and stood between him and it. He slowly rose to his feet, his gaze shifting down to meet hers. She smiled and tilted his head more so she could leave a kiss on the mask where his forehead would be. “You’re always welcome here, Jasper.” She bid softly before turning on her heels with fluid grace and swiftly gliding through the narrow aisles and rows of greenery to tend to the next batches of seedlings.

 

It wasn’t until they had all gathered back at Joseph’s island that they really picked up on the peculiar activity. Joseph had another sermon prepared for the morning and the siblings were all gathered with the rest of the peggies. The pews were packed with people as they listened with bated breath, catching onto every word. Jacob searched the pews of faces in search of his pet, remembering that he last saw him moving the latest shipment of supplies into one of the nearby houses. A frown formed on his features as he quietly slipped out of the chapel doors, giving John and Joseph a look on the way out that told them it was merely business. He was the security after all. Peggies littered the compound still, listening to the distant echoes of Joseph’s sermon as they went about their designated duties for the day. He followed the sound of teasing and harping, bits of laughter rising up behind a section of housing units where tables were being moved onto the grassy shaded opening for the after sermon banquet. 

 

The eldest Seed was met with subtle smiles, the bouts of laughter filtered out to acknowledged silence as the gathered people dispersed to look busy, setting up chairs. He was surprised to find the source of the attention was his personal little pet. Jasper was surrounded by the women who were tasked with the baking and cooking for the morning breakfast. He had his hands knuckle deep into a mound of dough, stretching and pulling it until it fit over an old cooking stone. There was a drizzle of honey and brown sugar, sprinkling of cinnamon and several other little additions before another layer of dough was placed on top, sealing it closed. His fingers worked the seams like a pie crust, folding it over with neat uniform pinches. He was oblivious to the presence of his superior while two women whisked bowls of eggs into a mixture to be scrambled and another was cooking meat in large skillets over the fire. 

 

Jacob mused as Jasper set the stone over its own section of flames and stoked the wood to make room for a few more pieces. He dusted his hands off and turned towards the meat, the women chattering and fussing over him with awe and adoration. The meal was almost ready as young children set out the plates at the long rows of seats. Jasper finally looked up with a moment’s pause and jolted in surprise to see the pair of icy blue eyes watching him. Jacob was standing his his arms crossed like a casual sentinel. His expression was relaxed, though the gaze added a sudden hush over those who became aware of his presence. It was only natural in the soldier’s presence, his entry could silence an entire room with a single look. “Don’t mind me pup. You keep doing what you’re doing.” Jacob placated with a cool voice. Jasper simply nodded, it was slow and careful before he turned back to his duties. Unlike the others who became stiff and tense under Jacob’s scrutiny, Jasper was well within his element and didn’t mind the eyes on him. 

 

After the meal was served, the people gathered around to partake, everyone seating themselves as Joseph led them in prayer and thanks. Jasper was startled to hear his name mentioned in the appreciation for helping the women with breakfast but the shock faded quickly as everyone dug in. Afterwards, they busied themselves helping construct a new house on the compound property. As the morning worked on into the afternoon, the Montana sun became an unbearable companion against their backs, beating down on them relentlessly. Jasper had slipped in among the peggies, wielding hammers and carrying heavy boards on their shoulders. 

 

He slipped off his flannel jacket and the dark t-shirt underneath, hanging it up with the rest of the disregarded clothing upper clothing. He worked with torso exposed, the thick leather collar clasped around his neck was far more prominent. The red scars of his sins were present, Sloth over his diaphragm and Pride on his chest. His hands were protected by the pair of gloves, hiding Wrath from view. As he bent down with another peggy and loaded two more boards onto their shoulders, the muscles in his back flexed and stretched, skin slick with sweat and dripping down over the inky black lines of lettering between his shoulder blades. It was elegant script, two simple words against sun kissed skin.  **_Stray Dog._ **

 

John was fanning himself as he sat in a chair under the shade, watching the building of the new structure. They had been speaking quietly with Joseph, he and Jacob when the conversation turned towards their peculiar pet. Jacob nudged the baptist’s shoulder. “Did you give him that tattoo?” The soldier nodded towards Jasper’s bare back. 

 

John took a sip of his sweet tea, eyes turning towards the pet in question. He shook his head. “Not me. He had that long before he came to me.” He commented. “I’ve no idea what it means either. Do you?” Jacob shook his head. John’s eyes shifted towards Joseph who did the same. John sighed. “Really wish he knew how to talk.”

 

“He does.” Joseph corrected, drawing both his brother’s looks in question. Jacob’s was a raised brow of incredulity while John’s was closer to a frown of disapproval. Joseph gave them a knowing smile as he specified. “It’s just in a way we don’t perceive like we should. People speak in more ways than one, might I remind you.”

 

“I’m pretty sure a game of charades isn’t going to give me the answer I want.” John grumbled as he turned his gaze back towards the workers. 

 

As the day wore on, the majority of the work for the house was complete until the next supply shipment comes in. The peggies dispersed and retired to their usual routines while Jasper was collected by Faith and guided to a little grassy spot behind the compound. There Joseph was seated indian style, shirtless as per usual with a rosary wrapped around his wrist. John and Jacob were stretched out across the grass, turned on their sides so they were facing their brother and continued their soft conversations until Faith joined them. She dropped down to her knees with a hyperactive little giggle of delight with the grassy sprouts tickling along her bare legs. Jasper sat beside her as John frowned, his gaze tilted up as he poked towards her with a longer piece of grass he’d been twirling in his fingertips. “You have twigs in your hair Faith.”

 

“Do I?” She reached back and brushed her fingers through it before giving another playful giggle. “Jasper, can you be a dear and help me get them out?” She asked over her shoulders, watching as the mute nodded and set his gloves aside, resting on his flannel shirt. The dark t-shirt was already pulled back over his torso for modesty’s sake. His bare fingers started the attentive task of weeding out all the little twigs and pieces of grass and bits of leaves that found their way into Faith’s long and voluptuous locks. He was thorough while the brothers resumed their idle chatter. Mostly between Joseph and Jacob. John wormed his way towards Faith, using his jacket to fold up and laid across her lap where he rested his head, staring up at the puffy white clouds across the sky. He fiddled with the stalk of grass and talked idly about his adventures with flying in the past and what it was like to touch the sky in such a way. 

 

After a few minutes, Faith started to giggle, causing John to tilt his head and see what was causing the sudden stir of delight. “Jasper, are you braiding my hair?” 

 

John sat up a little more and confirmed with a chuckle. “Looks like it. It’s pretty good too. Wait, hold up!” John blurted pushing up to his feet as Jacob and Joseph watched him. He rushed around the little meadow and plucked up purple wildflowers that were growing in little clusters. He picked them long enough to tuck in and brought back a dozen or so and handed them one at a time to Jasper who diligently weaved them through Faith’s forming braids. John was impressed at the skill and ease he did the task. “You’re really good at this. Did you used to do this a lot?”

 

Jasper nodded as he took another little purple flower from John, inspected the length of the stem and carefully placed it so they were spread evenly throughout the long braids. “Siblings?” Jasper nodded, giving a so/so gesture with his hand before taking another flower and adding it to the weaving strands. Jasper tapped the place over his heart and made a circling motion with his fingers, drawing the shape of a badge. “When you a police officer?” Jasper paused before nodding. He made a wave that was hard to decipher. John frowned at it before Jacob piped up with his own interpretation.

 

“When you were training, right?” Jasper nodded over Faith’s shoulder before adding the final flower and the last two braids, tying it off neatly at the end with a hair tie he kept around his wrist like a bracelet. Mostly for Joseph’s needs then his own though sometimes his hair would get long enough and annoying enough that a tiny ponytail could be made to tame it. He sat back and gestured a silent  _ ‘ta-da!’ _

 

Faith stood up and twirled around so Joseph and Jacob could see Jasper’s handiwork. Joseph clapped his applause and smiled at their pet. “A man of many talents.” he commended. Jasper gave a sheepish smile and fussed around with his flannel and his gloves. Faith ushered him to take her spot as it was her turn to try and  braid his hair, though the effort was a valiant one, it ended fruitless. He had two very short braids that unwound themselves in seconds but it worked as an idle activity while Faith taught John how to braid properly. 


	8. Seeds and Weed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper discovers Bliss isn't the only thing the Seeds like to chill out with. His new insight into their world becomes quite the experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a prompt request for Jasper to discover what the Seeds are like when stoned from edibles.

It hit Jasper the moment they crossed the threshold into the Seed ranch home. The peggies milled about on the outskirts of the property while John entertained the Heralds for a private little luncheon. He and Jacob were the last to arrive, having been the furthest away and needing to make a few stops on the way so John and Faith were already busy cooking in the kitchen while Joseph sat alone in the living room. A glass of sweet tea was resting on the coffee table in front of him. A cold pitcher and two other glasses awaited the final pair to walk in. Jasper’s face scrunched up in disgust, rankled by the bitter skunky scent of Hope County’s infamous “oregano”. It had more common names but that was the street name in their little corner of the world.

 

The siblings seemed unfazed by the smell as Jacob approached the living room and slipped easily into the armchair, his bulky weight sinking down with a groan of relief. Joseph greeted him with a smile before Jasper followed suite. He was wary, eyes flitting around the room curiously before he settled with pouring a glass of tea for each of them and handing one to Jacob. The soldier took it with a grunt of approval and pulled a long sip from it, letting out a deep sigh.

 

“Glad to see everyone made it in one piece.” John’s voice piped up as he whisked in from the kitchen with an expensive looking black apron covering his front. In hand was a tiered tray of brownies, some covered in chocolate frosting, some sprinkled with powdered sugar and some had frosting and sprinkles on them. They were neatly placed on the three glass tiers and set beside the pitcher of tea. “Help yourselves. Lunch should be ready in just a bit.” He bid before rushing off to the kitchen where Faith’s giggling could be heard, growing louder with the passing seconds until it erupted into peels of delighted laughter.

 

Joseph and Jacob didn’t even hesitate to partake of the offered brownies. To Jasper, they smelled bitter, even worse than Bliss. He crinkled his nose as the pair pulled a bite from the gooey and warm delights, sipping it down with a few swallows of tea. Joseph didn’t really show much expression while Jacob made a small grimace, barely concealed but he just focused a little more on the chocolate frosting that was slathered thick atop it. Jasper shuddered and took a seat on the floor beside Jacob’s chair, assuming his usual position when his handler was present. Jacob nudged Jasper curiously as he wiped his hands off on a stack of napkins laid out next to the dessert tier, cleaning the bits of chocolate from his face and beard. “Not hungry pup?” He asked.

 

Jasper made a face at the gesture towards the putrid brownies. It pulled a deep laugh of amusement from Jacob’s throat, lips quirked up into a smirk as he bunched the napkin up in his fist. “I see. That badge may be gone but the mindset is still there.” Jasper rolled his eyes and gained another chuckle from Jacob. He shifted to get comfortable, turning so his back was against the side of the chair, his drink resting in his lap as his head tilted against the underside of the chair arm. He sipped at the cool glass quietly, listening to John’s voice mingling with Faith’s from the kitchen, growing more boisterous with the passing time. He was partially tempted to get up and offer assistance with the meal but the strong hand that rested atop his head kept him in place. Jacob’s fingers curled through the long raven locks and petted through them in slow strokes as if he were another of the Judges. Jasper relaxed, tilting his head into the touch and giving in to waiting until John came to get them. Joseph and Jacob chatted softly between keeping the peaceful buzz of noise going.

 

It didn’t seem like long before Faith flitted into the room, twirling on her tiptoes with giggly delight, the skirt of her dress rising up in the air and swaying with her quick motions. She stopped, nearly losing her balance as she teetered on one foot, arms thrown out before her as she squealed. “Whoa!” Her laughter continued with fits of giggling before she finally straightened up and sang. “Lunch is ready!” Joseph and Jacob nodded and pushed themselves up to their feet, following the direction Faith came to head for the dining room with drinks in hand. Faith stood with her feet together, her body swaying and swishing side to side as she hummed, her hands folded behind her back.

 

She smiled at Jasper who trailed a few paces behind Jacob. Her smile widened as she sidled up beside him and hummed softly in his ear. Her shoulders brushing up against his arm as she pranced on her tiptoes, balancing precariously with wobbly motions as if she were strutting across a balancing beam and not the flat expanse of wood flooring inside the home. The dining room was set up with trays of burgers, buns, condiments and other additions necessary. There was potato salad and other side dishes set out for consumption along with more brownies which Jasper grimaced at. They took their usual seats. Joseph and Jacob were at either end. Faith was on Joseph’s right and John on the left. Jasper was on the other side of Faith and was seated closer to Jacob, putting a comfortable space between them all.

 

Joseph led them all in prayer, it was less long winded then usual and seemed distracted before they started to dig in. Jasper noticed the difference in their behaviors compared to their usual meal time demeanor. Faith was fidgety and giggly at his side, one hand twirling her hair around her fingers and the other playing with her food. Jacob and John ate at their food like they were afraid someone would take it from them at a moment’s notice, wolfing down large heaps. Joseph seemed to zone out, either that or he was oddly fascinated with the plain burger on his plate.

 

Jasper ate more slowly and watched the four Seeds navigate the complicated workings of simple mealtime utensils and mannerisms. John had somehow succeeded in getting chocolate all over his beard and Jacob was putting ketchup on everything. Even things that didn’t even look like it was good. Joseph managed to break his staring contest, deciding he was the victor, he devoured his opponent but left the bun behind. When Jasper wasn’t looking, Faith had maneuvered two brownies onto his plate and was attempting to feed a piece of a third to him. It was a mess of chocolate frosting that coated her fingertips which she also had smudged in her hair.

 

He frowned, nudged her hands away with an apologetic smile and picked up a stack of napkins. He proceeded to start cleaning the mess of chocolate from her hands and her hair. Just as he was finishing, she flitted up to her feet and started singing, dancing around the table and twirling on her tiptoes, rocking from side to side unsteadily before leaping and landing in a bow. She continued her dancing, singing hymns along the way as she made her way to the living room. John jumped up to follow, leaving a mess at the table behind him.

 

Jasper looked around in confusion before trailing after them out of concern. He managed to find John and Faith twirling around together in the living room, their steps looked somewhat in sync. It at least showed they knew what they were doing but their brains were struggling with the alterations to their perception. Jasper was anxious that John might accidentally step on Faith’s bare feet but they managed with few complications. Assured that they weren’t in any trouble, he made his way back to the dining room only to freeze, finding Joseph was absent now. Jacob was sitting in his seat with an empty plate and another brownie shoved into his mouth. “Hey pup!” He bellowed out around the mouthful of chocolate and waved him over. Jasper frowned as he closed the distance between them, greeted by a firm hand on his shoulder that pulled him into the soldier’s lap. Jasper let out a surprised gasp before Jacob was holding up another brownie for him. “Come on. Loosen up will ya?” He prodded, an arm wrapped around Jasper’s waist to hold him firmly in place as if he were a fitful toddler. “I know ya can’t handle the Bliss n’ shit but maybe this oughta do the job. Right?”

 

Jasper held a hand up and stopped the chocolate monstrosity from getting anywhere near his face. He grimaced at the bitter stench of pot and shook his head in energetic protest. “Aww, come on pup. Just a little.” Jacob urged, reaching his hand up to push Jasper’s away when a loud bang sounded in the other room. It was enough to startle them both and loosen Jacob’s grip.

 

Jasper wiggled free and went to investigate it, finding Faith giggling loudly, kneeling on the floor and clapping as John attempted to perch upon the coffee table to apparently dance. The said table broke under his body weight and left him sitting on the disaster that had been the glass plates and tiers of desserts. There was tea spilled everywhere and staining his expensive clothing yet he didn’t seem too disheartened about it. “Whoops!” He blurted and bellowed out deep hearty laughter of his own. Jasper frowned at the mess and shook his head slowly, watching as John and Faith seemed content to remain on the floor. He turned towards the kitchen and jolted when he ran flat smack into a solid body. Hands rested on his shoulders as intense seafoam green orbs stared down at him, the yellow tinting distorting their natural coloring.

 

Jasper offered a smile to Joseph who apparently becomes as adept at sneaking as a house cat, the fingers squeezing his shoulders made it uncomfortable before they trailed up to cup the sides of his face, weaving through the raven tangles of hair. Jasper closed his eyes and shivered before one hand dropped down to his shoulder again and another cupped the back of his head, pulling him the short distance closer and enveloping him into a tight embrace. Jasper allowed the interaction and was just thankful the Father was wearing a shirt today. Joseph breathed out a deep sigh as he intensified the hold, arms snaking around Jasper to secure it further. Fingers continued their awkward petting in his hair, brushing over the thick leather collar around his neck and making it shift uncomfortably. It wasn’t gentle, more like the grubby palming of an inattentive child. “You are apart of us, like the leaves in the trees. The petals of flower blossoms. Together we bloom and fragrate the world with potential. With beauty.”

 

Jasper made a sound in his throat, his brows knitted together in confusion at Joseph’s rambling. His attention shifted when two shorter heights pressed against his back, arms wrapped around his waist, strong hands pressing against his stomach, bigger then Faith’s so Jasper could only assume it was John. Faith’s arms looped under Jasper’s bicep as she held onto him and clung to John as well. “The Father loves us all. We are all his children.” Faith giggled into Jasper’s ear, high and whiny laughter that bubbled up energetically.

 

Jasper made an uncomfortable sound that was shoved further down his throat when his arms were pinned where they snaked around Joseph to return the hold. His fingers brushed against the cool metal before his eyes registered the bulk looming behind Joseph. Jacob’s beefy arms dropped like weights, stretching around his siblings to pull them into a tight hold, his height bent over top of Joseph, red beard resting on his younger brother’s shoulder out of necessity to reach.

 

Jasper felt the tight urge in his chest to suddenly be anywhere else but the oppressive heat and suffocating hold of four people all squished in against him. He started to wiggle in place but his squirming was halted by the deep grunt from Jacob. Joseph continued his rambling about schools of fish in the ocean and the apples on trees. Jacob corrected Joseph twice and substituted the red fruit for a peach which Joseph would just nod as if that was the infinite answer to the universe and would explain away the truth of it all before continuing on. John’s input had something about birds and feathers but it drifted off when his attention was caught by something shinier that flitted across his mind. He rushed off with a exclamation. “That’s it!”

 

Faith lingered, humming another hymn that led to Joseph and her weaving out lines of Amazing Grace with tone deaf accuracy and the timing of a thunderstorm. He was relieved when Faith seemed to grope at Joseph around Jasper and he was able to free himself only to be pulled close against Jacob’s chest.

 

From there, they shuffled into the kitchen and were able to maneuver around enough for Jasper to start cleaning up the mess. Jacob was attached to his back, arms draped over his shoulders, hunched over with head resting against Jasper’s neck. His beard was itchy against his skin while he scrubbed the dishes and boxed up the leftover to be refrigerated. This did not include the brownies however which ended up in the trash and buried deep enough that no one would be tempted to rummage for them.

 

Somehow he managed to wipe down the tables and clean up the mess, putting away the pots and pans, and eventually made his way to the living room to clean up John’s mess of the coffee table. Jacob had relinquished his hold over his pet by this point and sank down into his arm chair with a fresh cup of tea. His icy orbs cast over to watch Jasper try to fix the coffee table, eventually resorting to rummaging out in the hangar and returning with John’s tool kit. A few drill bits later and it was a quick patch job. He reminded himself to come back another time and make it more official. That is, if John doesn’t decide to replace it right away. Speaking of, as he was putting the tools back, on the way in he came across a suspicious trail of clothing that started at the top of the steps and led down the hall. He recognized a few different articles right off the bat as being John’s. Most of it was stained, ripped and ruined. Then there was a silk white garment that had been caught in the threshold of the master bathroom door, the light was on and there was soft giggling that made his stomach knot up with anxiety.

 

It took a few minutes of mental preparation before he pushed the door open and found John and Faith chest deep in a bubble bath. John was washing his beard, fingers coaxing through the short neatly trimmed scruff with suds and bubbles clinging to the edges. Jasper couldn’t see through all the suds but his brain was working a mile a minute as he took in the fact Faith was facing John in the ridiculously huge tub, apparently wearing nothing from this angle. He reached for the towels stacked on the shelf near the sink and opened one up, gesturing for Faith to climb out. She grinned at him with a delighted squeal. “Jasper! Come join us!” She leaned over the side of the tub towards him, thrusting her body over the edge. Jasper’s head snapped to an awkward angle as he pleaded to whatever God or deity existed. _‘Please be clothed. Please be clothed. Please, please, please let her be clothed.’_

 

He chanced a look in the mirror, gazing past his own horrified reflection, face flushed a deep red that pulled up around his ears and down his neck to match the coloring of his flannel. Past that, Faith was giggling at his response, waving at him. Her body clothed in the most minimal pieces of fabric but it was enough to keep the important bits hidden with white bralettes and panties. “Come now Jasper.” John purred, leaning over the edge as well so he and Faith were side by side. He reached a hand out to him as if he were trying to coax a spooked animal his direction. “It’s alright. Come in.” He smiled widely but Jasper simply shook his head and held the towel up in answer.

 

John sighed wistfully, offering a sympathetic smile as he reached out towards him. “Fine. Be a dear and come help me, will you?” Jasper nodded again, holding the towel out towards John as he closed the distance between them. John’s hands gripped the towel, pausing for a split second. Jasper’s inner warning sounded but it was too late as John grabbed his forearm and jerked him forward. Faith grabbed the mute’s other arm and together they hauled him into the water, splashing suds up over the sides and effectively flooding the tile flooring. Jasper burst up into a seated position, already feeling Faith and John peeling off the layers of clothing from his body as if it had offended them in some way just by existing.

 

He was helpless to defend against their attack and submitted to their grasping. His jeans, the t-shirt and his jacket were tossed into a soggy heap on the floor. He stopped the pair at his boxers, hands grasping at their wrists and pushing them away quickly. The red flush on his face increased as bodies were pressed together in the tight space. It was generous enough for two people but three grown adults made it uncomfortably cramped. Faith was already combing her fingers through his hair and John was outlining the carvings in his flesh, admiring the beauty of the sins he placed upon their pet. Pride and Sloth.

 

Jasper tolerated the hands on his body until they started to get to dangerous territory. He pushed John’s fingers away when they dropped lower than the Sloth scarring his diaphragm and had to duck away from Faith’s caressing around his neck and jaw. They seemed to be gravitating too closely to him and it had him wired in odd ways. He made a grunt before pushing up out of the tub, the sopping wet towel draped over the side was grabbed and wrapped around his waist like a sling and dragged him back. John laughed in amusement, pulling him closer until Jasper was nearly sitting in his lap. The careful hands moved along the leather collar, thumb wiping away the accumulated suds that collected on the identifier tag, clearing the name _SEED_ so it gleamed back at him. His lips pulled back into a devilish smirk as Faith leaned closer, draping her arms around Jasper’s shoulders. He hissed through clenched teeth, eyes darting between the two, frantic to find some space to put between them.

 

Jasper was at his wits end by time a whistle sliced through the air. It was loud and familiar, making him lunge for the edge once more but his body was weighed down by the pair. The threshold was shadowed over by the bulky form of the eldest Seed, Jacob’s icy orbs leveled on the scene unfolding in the bathroom. He was unhindered by the level of nakedness going on, his gaze settling on Jasper as he gave a grunt of acknowledgement. His lips tilted up at the pleading look the mute offered, begging for an out from this madness and Jacob seemed briefly to consider leaving him at the hands of his younger siblings. There was a stabbing silence before Jacob sighed. “Come here pup.” His big meaty hand grabbed at one of the multitude of soft fluffy blue towels folded neatly on the shelf. He opened it up and beckoned Jasper out of the water.

 

“That’s no fun, Jacob.” John whined, using the wet towel tied around Jasper’s waist to keep him put where he wants him. “You get him all the time.”

 

“Too bad.” Jacob grinned and beckoned at Jasper again. This time John let him go and watched the pet slip on the tile flooring, bare feet padding towards the offered comfort. Jacob wrapped him up then ushered him out of the bath. Faith and John followed soon after, allowing Jasper to pick up the dirtied laundry to be cleaned and hung up to dry. John found new garments for each of them. An oversize white button up for Faith, a pair of sweats and a comfortable t-shirt for himself and a pair of jogging pants for Jasper. They were a little short for his long legs, stopping just above his ankles but the waist fit snug and he could tie it the rest of the way closed. John offered him one of his silk robes with little planes on it. He had multiples of the same robe and wore one for himself before he and Faith retired upstairs, still giggling and bouncing around. According to Jacob, Joseph was already passed out in one of the beds, having found him while looking for the others.

 

Jacob was stretched out across the couch and had pulled Jasper down beside him after beckoning him closer. His strong arms imprisoning the mute against his chest, legs tangled together as bodies were slotted carefully. Jasper grimaced as he caught a whiff of that vile scent that made his face scrunch up in odd angles. Jacob rumbled out in amusement, large hands rubbing over the guard dog’s back in slow yet firm motions. He inhaled deeply before letting it out through his nostrils, a sound of contentment trailing after it. Jasper shifted only slightly, a futile attempt for comfort or freedom that ended in his head resting against Jacob’s shoulder while fingers carded through his damp and disheveled locks. “Good boy.” Jacob cooed, his eyes fluttering shut as his breathing evened out.

 

The warmth between their bodies keeping them comfortable and easing Jasper’s nerves. His bare chest pressing against Jacob’s torso, the rough material of the jacket leaving patterns against his skin. The tags he wore constantly had slid off to the side and allowed Jasper a reprieve from that added discomfort. It was still pretty early in the day, but everyone seemed to have given up and headed to bed while daylight peeked through. The blinds had been closed, curtains pulled and shaded the interior. Jasper would catch brief shifts between to signal that peggies were still dutifully guarding the perimeter, unaware of the shenanigans that unfolded within these walls by their holier than thou Heralds and precious leader. It only seemed fitting, considering their somewhat Godly status.

 

He let out another weary sigh, giving in to the pull of sleep from yet another exhausting day. What few hours of daylight remained would be all he could salvage before nightfall would come knocking like a wolf at his door. Ever the restless guard dog, becoming more of a curse as of lately then a blessing. His eyes shifted closed as he relaxed and gave in, feeling the heavy lead sag in his limbs, fingers curling into the material of Jacob’s jacket, snagging at the pockets and folds.


	9. Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper discovers a foul plan is set for Faith by a handful of traitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a writing prompt request where Jasper overhears plans to cause harm to one of the Heralds. He is furious upon discovering this and loses his temper. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

It was another day in the Henbane, stifling hot weather with a relentless sun beating down on his back. Jasper swore the universe waited for the days when he had to be fully clothed and covered, to be insufferably hot. He wore the same old military regulation gas mask, the straps pulled tied through the disheveled mess of raven locks as he moved about the region. He was set to do some last minute patrols of the Bliss fields but the plans were halted while Faith left the region for an emergency meeting at Joseph’s compound. This left Jasper in charge, somewhat until Faith returned. The problem at hand had to do with some shipments traveling by river to the Whitetail region. There wasn’t much detail on it but Jasper was certain he’d hear more about it later on when he was back by Jacob’s side. Or Faith would blab to him, knowing whatever important information was safe with the mute. 

 

For now, he was milling around outside one of the refineries, stopping every so often to weed the flowerbeds and fix a few broken or misplaced objects. Most of the time had him crouched down in the bushes, bow on his back and gloved hands pawing at the dirt as he pruned flowers and uprooted troublesome and invasive plants. It was a habit since Faith liked having his assistance with the gardening around the region. Not just with the Bliss production. He also helped plant food and crops in the other regions for the small farms owned by Eden’s Gate. He had an extraordinary green thumb and could grow anything from tomato plants to lilies or apple trees and herb gardens. John liked to joke about it from time to time, but he didn’t complain when jasper was in his kitchen making a three course meal for a special VIP dinner he was putting on. Stocked with the fresh herbs and vegetables from the very same gardens he had been cultivating in the Valley. 

 

While he was rooting around in the bushes, his ears perked up at the sound of voices. He frowned, realizing there shouldn’t be a patrol at this spot yet. It was supposed to be clear for a few more minutes if his schedule and patterns were correct. He stilled and listened to the voices, trying to figure out what was going on that had two no- _ three voices?  _ “Hurry it up!” 

 

There was a deep laugh from another voice, a crack of a seal like plastic coming apart. “When this new batch goes to the Bunker, the moment they crack it open, they’ll all be dead.”

 

“Faith won’t be making anymore of those fucking angels anymore. She won’t be making much of anything when she breaths this in.” Another voice piped in, higher pitched, younger almost. 

 

“Shut the fuck up and open the next barrel. We need to hurry up!” Someone hissed through clenched teeth. Jasper’s fingers tightened into fists as he heard two more barrels crack open. There was the sound of liquid pouring into a larger volume then the lids clattering back down hard. “It’ll take a little bit for the reaction.” They mumbled. 

 

“Don’t breathe it in.” Someone else scolded.  _ Four voices? _ Jasper picked up on four voices now. He pulled at the schedule for this location. There should be eight total people patrolling the area. Three snipers and one guard with a Judge at their side. Those four would be on the other side of the location. Here inside the store house it was harder to see what was happening but he wasn’t certain if he could trust the other guards present not to be in league with these men. Jasper gritted his teeth and pushed up from his crouched position on the ground. He slipped his bow off of his back and set it aside so it leaned up against the woodwork of the exterior wall. He unbuckled the knife on his belt, feeling a sudden overwhelming sensation bubbling up in his chest. It was tight and burning, making his breathing hold for long periods between. He wasn’t scared or upset. Just this cold calculating calm that fell over him. It was different from the adrenaline high and excitement that usually infects every nerve and fiber of his being during a fight. 

 

This unsettling calm was spurred on by the mantra repeating itself in his mind. _‘They’re going to kill her. They’re going to kill her. They’re_ ** _traitors._** **_Murderers._** _They’re going to_ ** _kill her._** ’ Jasper’s fingers were wrapped around the knife handle before he even closed the space around the corner of the building. It was out of the sheath as he stepped up behind the first of the four men. Each was a peggy, decked out in Eden’s Gate regalia. Each had the same shaggy appearance and stained outfits. Each was armed with the typical assault rifle load out. But they were lazy. They left their flank unguarded. They had multiple of the big green Bliss barrels pried open and were in the process of prying several more open. Their intent was to contaminate all twenty barrels in the store room. They had what looked like old repurposed bleach bottles filled with a clear liquid that foamed a pinkish hue when it mixed in with the Bliss. It bubbled before they quickly sealed the barrels back over, tamping down the lids hard before moving on to the next. 

 

Jasper gritted his teeth, a sudden flash of red across his vision and he felt the gurgling breath of the man beneath his fingertips, his body pressed hard up against Jasper’s chest, a strong arm crossing the man’s torso and pinning him in place as he drove inches of serrated steel up into the rib cage and sliced through the lungs, carving through flesh and cutting against bone in easy back and forth motions. The man didn’t even have a chance to speak as Jasper’s hand crushed over his throat, gloved fingers digging into flesh until he felt his airway give under the pressure. Eyes bulged and mouth parted in broken whimpers before the blade was withdrawn and the body dropped like a lead weight. One of the peggies had turned in time to see the scene but was frozen stone still like a deer in the headlights. The other two were busy tampering with the barrels as Jasper cut the short distance between him and the peggy. By the time the man grabbed for his rifle, dropping the jug in hand and spilling its contents across the floor, Jasper’s knife was already buried in his chest. A hand gripped the mess of tangled hair and ripped his head back. Jasper pulled the knife out of the man’s chest and buried it through his neck, near enough to severe it. The force of his actions was precise and violent. His eyes were wild, hidden behind the open glass of his mask. Darkened over with unbridled fury.

 

_ ‘Murderers. Traitors.  _ **_Liars._ ** _ ’ _

 

Those words repeated themselves in his mind, fueling every step. When the body hit the floor, the gun went off. The peggies fingers making a last ditch effort to fire in his dying breath. The bullets ricochet and bounced around the room, popping holes in a few of the barrels, deafeningly loud in the room and causing the remaining peggies to whirl around in a panic. One barrel was knocked over in the startle, causing the liquid to spill all over the floor, bliss pooling all over the place and soaking their shoes. The other barrels had been stamped closed or had yet to be opened, some of them leaking bliss all over the place like a blown out kiddie pool. 

 

Guns were raised towards Jasper, aiming at him and firing but the Bliss was setting in and the first couple bullets missed. Jasper ducked and used a closed barrel to vault over the row and land on the other side where the adjacent peggy was wielding a crowbar. He swung at Jasper but the mute was faster and caught the arm extended. Months of training with Jacob had him at pique performance in close combat like this. He directed the momentum of the swing to crash into a nearby table as he drove his knife into the peggy’s rib cage. The first peggy started firing at him again but he leveraged the arm and the blade to turn the body around and shield himself from the spray of bullets. Jasper withdrew his knife and threw it at the firing peggy. It dug deep into the torso, causing the man to firing wildly in random directions before dropping into the pool of Bliss. Jasper relinquished the dead body in his arms and walked quietly around the rows of barrels. His footsteps splashing bliss as he went, kneeling over the frantic peggy pawing at his rifle to change out the magazine clip. Jasper removed the knife, straddling the man’s waist waist as he plunged it back down over and over, seeping up blood and watching it swirl and puddle into the green fluid around them. 

 

_ ‘Traitors. Liars.’ _

 

The words were burned into the backs of his mind. The distant screams of a voice he was too familiar with yet was so far away he couldn’t put a name with it. Every slice of blade through flesh was a dreadful reminder of that scene, the accursed visions and memories he sought to bury so deep inside him they would never see the light of day again. No, they had met daylight. John dug them up, revived them when they had been long dead and Jasper was still wrestling with those skeletons, trying to put them to rest. Delivering justice when he had failed to do so, so long ago. A woman’s screams echoed. They wailed. They blared through the air like a siren song. 

 

Jasper hadn’t realized the true siren going off was the outpost alarm. It blared its high pitched whine, drowned out and fuzzy through the clog of memories stifling his rational mind. He felt hands on him, grasping and pulled, prying the knife out of his grip as he was pinned to the floor. His clothing soaked in the bliss and blood that flooded the store room floors. There were near two dozen peggies present, flooding in from nearby patrols and checkpoints, drawn in by the gunshots and the alarm signal. 

 

Everything was a fuzzy whirlwind after that. He was stripped of his weapons, tied up and locked in a tiny dark storeroom in one of the buildings. It was cramped and quiet. The passing of time was confusing and hard to track with no windows or light source. Jasper faded in and out of focus, dazed and staring off for hours before the door finally opened and a figure stepped in. He didn’t need much information to be able to tell who it was. The footsteps and the amount of light being blocked from entry told him one big fucking person was standing in the doorway and there was only one other rational person that was that big. He shifted, lying on his side as he rolled onto his back and faced Jacob. His face was screwed up into something hard and cold. It should have been absolutely terrifying to him but Jasper was numb. He felt far removed from his body, like someone had dragged him out of it then did a piss poor job of stuffing him back inside it. 

 

Jacob flicked on the light on the wall, shutting the door behind them with an ominous click before standing with his arms crossed. His gaze was hard and expectant, waiting for Jasper to show some form of compliance or maybe, he was expecting resistance? Jasper wasn’t entirely sure. He just knew that staring up at Jacob from his current angle was making his head spin and his neck cramp so he rolled over and wiggled until he managed to elbow himself up into a seated position. His legs crossed in indian style. He was still wearing his mask, a necessity that nobody wanted to forgo. He was already unpredictable and violent while sober. The last thing they wanted was him high as fuck on Bliss and running amok. Especially with his issues with the aforementioned drug. 

 

“What the fuck is going on in that head of yours, Jasper?” Jacob spoke coldly. His name came out with a venomous bite, conflict in his icy orbs as if they aimed to slice him in half with the frigid demeanor they were giving off. “You killed four men, seemingly in cold blood. Witnesses said you went ballistic.” He stared the man down through the plexiglas shielding his face from the rest of the world. “I’d find that hard to believe if it didn’t take six people to drag you off of a corpse and disarm you.” Jasper didn’t really remember that. Just hands on him, gripping tightly and snatching at his arms. He felt the bite of the ropes around his wrists and then the dark of the room. He tilted his head down to the floor, brows frowning in deep concentration. There was a snap of fingers. “No, you look at me.” Jacob commanded in a sharp tone that made Jasper tense, his body going rigid. 

 

He slowly raised his head to face his handler’s disapproving and angry expression. It was bared in a snarl that told Jasper just what was going through Jacob’s head right now. Jacob didn’t take kindly to traitors. He despised liars and those that tossed loyalty around like their pretty promises, slandering the honest integrity of the word. “Give me one good reason not to rip that collar from your throat right now.” It was more than just a threat to his status. It was a death sentence hanging over his head. Jasper pushed up to his feet, rocking back and forth until he got his legs under him. It was awkward and he teetered unsteadily in place, swaying from a moment’s disorientation before stepping closer. He was chest to chest with Jacob when the soldier’s hand reached out and gripped his throat tightly in warning, blunt nails leaving crescent markings in his skin above the collar, pressing down on his airway to play at suffocation. Jacob could easily snap his neck right now. It would only take a few seconds and he’d be done. Jasper would be an afterthought. Just another body being buried in a Bliss field somewhere. Maybe even burned in a ditch with the rest of the problems that plagued Eden’s Gate. 

 

Jasper’s gaze met Jacob’s, staring back into the icy orbs, hard and determined. Jacob growled at the challenge, tightening his hold until Jasper’s breathing hitched before letting go completely. The mute gasped, heaving in a lungful of air as Jacob folded his arms again. “There will be an investigation. What we discover will decide your fate.” That was all the warning he had before he turned and left Jasper in the little room. He was locked inside for several more hours until a handful of Peggies came to collect him and sent him back to the Veteran’s Center where he was locked in a cage and left with the rest of the prisoners. 

 

It took four days. Jasper sat there, his mask removed when he was transported and most of his clothing had been stripped down due to being covered in Bliss. He was in the barest necessities, facing the harsh elements of the unforgiving sun and the chill of the night nipping at his skin. He rubbed at his forearms, wishing for his Flannel jacket back and cursing the ragged old t-shirt he had on. His feet were bare, padding across the metal floor as he paced along the bars in silence. The jeans he had on were ripped at the knees and did little to stop the cooler temperatures from sneaking up on him or the bite of the sun when the sky was clear. Unlike the prisoners who were preparing to be cycled into the next culling, he didn’t get to eat. He assumed Jacob was preparing to make his life a living hell for his betrayal. Getting a jump start on the process when he finds whatever it is he’s looking for. 

 

He was curled up, knees tucked to his chest and arms folded in front of him when footsteps approached his cage. His face was buried in his arms, eyes closed as he ignored the passing guards that stared at him like some circus freak. It didn’t take long for rumors to pass around the region. Nothing hotter in gossip then hearing the Eden’s Gate attack dog mauled four armed guards to death with nothing but a hunting knife. It seemed to put the fear of god in the ranks and had both the Resistance prisoners and the guards maintaining a wide berth from his cage. 

 

People were telling his story the way campers do about monsters around bonfires at night. All hushed whispers and overactive embellishments. Some said he used his bare teeth, some made commentary that he ripped a man’s throat out with his hands. Some said he was as rabid and unprovoked as the Judge’s. A real wild animal without a leash to hold him back. He even overheard the Resistance members murmuring to the new prisoners that came in, talking about Jasper’s reputation. A beast. A wild animal. That’s all he was in everyone’s eyes. Unchecked. Uncontrollable. Unwanted. He didn’t quite fit the niche he thought he would. He failed as a deputy. He failed as a Resistance member and now he apparently also failed at doing his job. He could just add it to the rest of the stacking list of fuck ups from his life. 

 

It pulled the corner of his lips into a smile of morbid amusement as he considered what new sin John would carve into him for this latest shit storm.  _ Envy?  _ No.  _ Lust?  _ Blood lust maybe. He was already marred with sloth, pride and wrath.  _ Maybe he’ll trace over them. Make them deeper.  _ He thought to himself. He didn’t care at this point. 

 

He startled at the sound of something hitting the bars of his cage. His body going rigid as he hunkered down tighter before a deep voice worked through the stifling heat of the evening. “Come pup.” His head whipped up in confusion, hearing the fond note in the voice. It was so familiar and careful. The old Jacob was present, with softened eyes and a hand holding out a canteen to him. A protein bar extended with it. 

 

Jasper was hesitant to approach but his growling empty belly urged him forward. He was conditioned for so long by Jacob that he was accustomed to running on very little sustenance. It was getting to the point that hunger pains were a secondary sensation to him most days and he’d forget that he needed to eat once he gets too busy with missions and tasks. Usually not until blood is spilled does it cross his mind. He unfurled and crawled towards the bars where Jacob set the items on the inside. He picked up the canteen first, taking greedy gulps of it. Jacob crouched before his pet and spoke in a low voice. It was quiet enough that it stayed between the two of them. Other prisoners were kept far enough away though it didn’t stop them from calling out to him hoping he’d respond. “You were just doing your job, huh pup?” Jacob asked. 

 

Jasper nodded as he ripped open the protein bar and took a bite of the exposed granola. “It took a bit but those containers of Bliss had signs of being tampered with. One of them was broken open yesterday and killed three people from the fumes alone. Chemical burns on the bodies and inside the lungs. Closer examination of the bottles found at the scene and we figured out those men were contaminating the Bliss. You stopped them though pup.” Jacob explained. “Faith extends her appreciation for that. That shipment was meant for her bunker. It would have ended her life as well as every person inside.”

 

Jacob reached through the bars of the cage and pat Jasper’s shoulder carefully, giving it a curt squeeze. Jasper knew Jacob couldn’t be too flashy with his fondness when there were so many witnesses around. He let Jasper take his fill of the canteen and finish the protein bar before departing. Several hours later, the guards came in the dark of night to take him back inside the center. He was given back his things, his bow was recovered from the scene and his clothes had been cleaned of bliss. He was offered a few days more to recuperate from the ordeal, a sign of appreciation from Jacob and he took it in the form of some late night hunting, even persuading Jacob to go with him. It took little to talk the soldier into a bit of moonlight prowling. Jacob’s rifle and Jasper’s bow stalking through the woods for any prey to cross their paths. It was familiar, just like old times. It was where he belonged and part of his niche. A hand at the back of his neck or brushing through his raven locks, ruffling them up with a sense of proud approval from his handler. 

 

Jasper didn’t mind being treated like one of the Judges. At least, not as long as it was like this. All kind touches and gentle gestures. A nudge in the right direction and praise when he tracks down a deer on a mile long trail. It relaxed him, having Jacob knelt by his side as they field dress the beast and tie it up, hauling the hundred and eighty pounds of meat over Jacob’s shoulder while Jasper carries their weapons back to the compound, making it back with a few hours of darkness left to curl up in fresh clothes, sidled up beside one another in the cramped bed of Jacob’s room and allow the exhaustion and the steady pace of breathing lull them to sleep. One hand stroking through Jasper’s hair while the mute rests his head against his handler’s chest like a doting lapdog. 


	10. Sick Puppy (Jacob & Jasper)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob gets sick from working out in the rain. Jasper tries to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was another little request. Jasper takes care of Jacob when sick.

It had been raining for several days now, causing the activities of Eden’s Gate to grind to a slow halt or more like a crawl as Jacob kept pushing to get shipments out. Through rain or snow, he was determined to get work done but some things can’t be done when roads are washed away or taken out by rock slides. He was growing frustrated and often rushed in and out of the Veterans Center with little thought to his wardrobe. Everyone else was huddled up in raincoats and sought out shelter to protect against the wicked wind and rain.Jasper had been rushing around as well, busier than a bee but for different reasons. Mostly it had been fretting over Jacob about wearing a raincoat or taking an umbrella with him, handing the items over only to be dismissed with a grunt and a wave of the hand or to be ignored completely. When Jacob came inside, Jasper would attempt to wrestle him out of the soaking wet clothing and would only succeed after harping on the soldier long enough to annoy him into submission. It was surprising to Jasper, how much Jacob tolerates his presence but the mute just assumed his usefulness was enough to keep him even when he was being a continuous pain in the ass. 

 

It all ground to a complete halt when they woke up in the morning to find their Herald was not yet seen rushing about the center in a tizzy. Jasper had gone through his usual routine and hadn’t seen hide nor hair of his handler and when he made an inquiring gesture to other guards, none of them had seen him either. Many even assumed he got up early and left the compound for some reason or another. The rain was still pounding the walls and windows of the building, a loud rumble arching across the sky through the thick cloud coverage like a bunch of angry grizzlies roaring their discontent with the world below. 

 

Jasper frowned at the news and made his way up to the top floor where Jacob’s quarters were. They were at the end furthest to the building and opened up to the upper floor balcony where he could perch with his rifle and have a tactical advantage over the surrounding terrain. Jasper was only a few steps from the door when he heard the hard chest deep coughing that emanated through the door. It sounded painful just from this distance. Jasper knocked on the door, hearing a hard hack before Jacob cleared his throat a few times and rasped. “Who is it?” Jasper answered it with two measured knocks, they were evenly spaced. There was a pause before Jacob cleared his throat again. “Come in pup.”

 

Jasper turned the knob and pushed inside. The room was sweltering with being on the upper floor and all closed up. It was clean, the way he would expect of a soldier. Jacob had very few material objects. Most of it was for his duties, weaponry included. The bed was pushed up against the far wall and within it was Jacob, hair disheveled and pushed back, face scrunched up as he fought off the urge of another deep shoulder wracking cough. He sniffled and hunkered down, icy eyes worn out and lacking the usual intensity and depth. As Jasper neared, he noticed Jacob looked feverish and sweaty but his body trembled ever so slightly, plagued with chills. 

 

He let out a quiet sigh, understanding quickly what the problem is. Jacob frowns at him, noticing the look in his pet’s eyes. “Don’t give me that look pup.” Jacob scowls but his expression pinches when he starts hacking and coughing again, shuddering from the force as he sinks down further. Jasper wiped off the ‘I told you so’ expression and exchanged it for one of deep concern for his handler. 

 

Jasper held up a hand and turned to leave the room, shutting the door just a crack behind him. He was gone for no longer than twenty minutes, nudging the door open with his elbow as he was greeted with more body aching coughing. He offered a sympathetic look to the soldier as Jacob met his gaze. His eyes narrowed at the contents of his arms. A tray with hot soup, two bottles of water and aspirin. Tucked under his arm was an extra thick quilt from Jasper’s own shared sleeping quarters. It was the one that usually sat folded at the end of his bed, going unused due to his busy nature and his need to sleep ended up anywhere but in his actual bed. 

 

It was a bit of a fight to get Jacob to eat the soup. Jasper sat on the edge of the bed and held it out to him but Jacob refused. It was a little victory just getting him to accept the aspirin and a bit of water. Jacob rolled over, turning his back away from his pet, ignoring the additional quilt as well. He was determined to play hard ass but Jasper wasn’t giving up. He shook Jacob’s shoulder and held the soup out once more as he was met with a sideways glance, bitter and weary. His features paler than usual, making the dark scarring look even worse around his cheeks and eyes. Jacob realized he wasn’t going to get any form of sleep or rest and gave in not long after. Jasper helped him sit up and get comfortable, moving the pillows around for him while the soldier took the bowl in hand and ate at the now mildly warm contents. Though, it was sort of his own fault for waiting, just grumbling quietly to himself between clearing his throat and swallowing the broth. 

 

He finished it relatively quickly and handed the empty bowl back before curling back up on his side, letting out another hard cough. Jasper was soothed by the attempt and offered the quilt once more as Jacob shivered. There were no protests as he laid it over top of the soldier’s body and tucked it around his curled form. He took the empty dishes in hand and started for the door when he heard a grunt. “Pup.” Jasper paused and turned to face Jacob, assuming he misheard. He stayed put for a moment, not moving as he watched the back stay turned towards him. He was about to turn back around when Jacob withdrew his arm and waved him over. Jasper set the tray on the nightstand and leaned over with a concerned expression. Jacob rolled onto his back and wrapped his arms around Jasper’s torso, locking him in and dragging him into bed with him. He maneuvered the blankets around them until Jasper was tucked up firmly against his chest. 

 

Jacob was a radiator of body heat rolling off and filling the tiny space between them. He could feel the sweat slick on his skin and the heat that accompanied it. The red flush and the hard breathing with every rise and fall of his chest. Ice cold toes pressed against Jasper’s shins, rubbing down against the tops of his boots until the mute understood and kicked them off the end of the bed with awkward attempts. Their legs tangled together, the rougher material of Jasper’s jeans pressing against the soldier’s bare legs. He was in a pair of shorts and a skin tight t-shirt that was damp and wrinkled. Large hands pawed the red flannel jacket off of his pet and tossed it over his shoulder, tucking Jasper up against him. His beard tickling the side of Jasper’s face but he allowed Jacob to do as he desired, feeling the shivering settle down with the additional body warmth between them. 

 

The steady rise and fall of his breath slowed a little more, as Jacob’s body relaxed. “Tell anyone about this, and I’ll feed you to the Judges. Got it pup?” Jacob growled in his ear, but it held little malice. Just a harsh rasp from the miserable state of his throat. When Jasper tilted his head up, he merely found a fondness in his expression, softened over by his pet’s calming and quiet demeanor. Jasper nodded slowly, offering a sympathetic smile when Jacob descended into hard coughs all over again, one hand clasped over his mouth to stifle them. Jasper sat up to fetch the bottle of water on the nightstand and held it out to his handler. Jacob took a few greedy swigs, nearly draining the bottle before he capped it and tossed it over his shoulder, disregarded like everything else. Everything, except Jasper who was pulled back into the tight embrace and folded under Jacob’s weight. It wasn’t crushing or oppressive. Just a strong presence and heat that enveloped him. 

 

Jasper remained like that for the rest of the day, tucked up against Jacob as they slept, dozing in and out for a few hours. Jacob woke up every hour or so, coughing up a lung before reaffirming his hold on his pet and submitting back to sleep. Sometimes he would linger, fingers brushing through Jasper’s hair in idle motions. A large hand rubbing slow circles across his back, fingers trailing up to feeling the cool material of the leather collar. Thumb stroking over the metal placard attached, feeling the engraved name of ownership. It may say  _ SEED  _ but in truth, Jasper really belonged to Jacob. He was the soldier’s first and always will be. Jasper knew where he belonged, where his home was and he would return to him no matter what. Good or bad, Jasper would always come when called and prostrate himself before the Alpha wolf and his mercy. 

 

Jacob knew for all his kind and gentle nature, he was just like any good dog. When his master desires, he’ll bite and kill to defend them. It was the only reason Jasper lasted so long under his care. Why he didn’t ship him off to John or Faith already. Why he had his pet sharing his bed when he himself was in his weakest moments. That and Jasper just made for good company. Like any good lap dog. He keeps his master warm, makes sure he’s not alone and keeps him grounded when the days get rough and old nightmares come creeping up on him at inopportune moments.

 

Today was not that kind of day, thankfully. With the rain a constant rhythm pelting the exterior of the building, the darkness was a soothing balm that burned away the smallest shreds of daylight and enveloped him into a content sort of shadow world. Their own tiny little corner of the world where the chaos and the expectations melted away and they could just be weak and exposed. They could show the rawest parts of themselves without a need to cover them with thick armor plating and pretty little lies. 

 

Jacob sighed, his tired eyes admiring the relaxed youthful features of his pet. The subtle flutter of eyelids and the slack in his jaw. His raven hair was a mess of tangles and wayward strands. Definitely in need of a haircut but Jacob wouldn’t push it. Compared to the messy appearances of the peggies, Jasper looked put together and if the soldier had to put a label on it, he looked pretty. With the same bright blue eyes the rest of his family shared and a light smattering of freckles across his cheeks and nose, nearly hidden behind the darker suntan color of his skin from countless days being exposed to it. In the dim lighting, he could see the top of the P in the pride carved in his chest, peeking up over the collar of Jasper’s shirt. His fingers brushed over the marking in gentle strokes, mindful not to wake the younger. 

 

Jacob gave a curt grunt, trying to figure out what exactly John knew about Jasper enough to put this sin upon the man. Jasper was anything but proud. Not in the way that one would consider sinful. It sort of rubbed him the wrong way to think John knew things about his subordinates that he didn’t. He made a mental note to inquire about that before he retracted his fingers and resumed the tight hold wrapped around the mute. He let out a relieved sound, admiring the fair complexion a little longer before closing his eyes and sinking into another attempt at sleep. At least for a few more hours. 


	11. Toy Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Seed siblings meet Jasper's stuffy puppy for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a writing request since Jasper's comfort item/stuffy puppy has sort of become a character all its own just like Jasper and Angelo have with it's own personality. I hope you enjoy!

Jasper rubbed his fingers through the soft fur of the little stuffed animal in his lap, the black vest a stark contrast against the worn and faded tan and grey hues of the canine. The fur was almost sun bleached and white washed by time. It was well taken care of, well loved and mended too many times to count. There were small bald spots where stitches and seams have popped from being roughly handled, the stuffing had been replaced and refilled over the years so it would maintain it’s plump size and volume. The embroidery on the vest had been fixed at least twice by his own hands and once by his brother’s when they were little. The strings had frayed and started to fall off. It’s big brown eyes stared at him, lifeless but hopeful. They had once been so reassuring when he was a child, a silent presence like his own. Now they were just a pair of false eyes that refracted the peeking shreds of sunlight through the blinds. 

 

He was tucked away into another little room in the Veterans Center, just a small storage space. The days have been hard and relentless. The sun was a harsh mistress that kept him on his toes. The flannel jacket he always wore was laid out across the rough wood floor, cushioning his form as he curled up on his side. His weapon was in arm’s reach, his bag resting beside his head, unzipped with an empty pocket staring back at him. The special little pocket where he kept his little canine friend. His fingers rubbed through the fur, his gloves discarded for once, allowing the ugly scarring of Wrath to stare back at him. He didn’t let it get to him. 

 

He needed a moment to disconnect. He was bone weary and exhausted from overworking. He had no time in the day for rest and nights left him pacing like a caged animal. Despite having his own sleeping quarters, he prefered the silence and solitude of the small dark little rooms around the center. The places nobody really goes. His shared quarters did little to sate that desire when two other peggies were bunked with him. He let out a shaky little sigh, the fur beneath his fingertips soothed the anxious writhing toiling inside him. The knotted little feelings that curled up in his chest unraveled and ebbed away until he was taken by the pull of sleep. The little dog stuffed up against his chest in a protective yet loving hold. 

 

Jasper stirred to life some time later as fingers brushed through his hair in gentle touches. He felt the familiar brush of calloused fingertips against his forehead, drawing the raven locks out of his face. His eyes blinked blearily as they started to focus on the knelt finger beside him. There was no tension or worry in his posture, already knowing the bulky presence hunkered over him. “Sorry if I woke ya.” Jacob murmured. “Couldn’t find ya anywhere. Figured you were makin nests again.” Jasper smiled at the little comment towards his huddled space. Jacob had found him curled up in his so called nests on multiple occasions. Sometimes it would be at John’s ranch and sometimes he’d be curled up in odd places around the Center. There had even been a few times where Jasper had left to go hunting and disappeared for a couple days, forcing Jacob to track him down only to find him curled up in yet another nest in a tiny locked room of an abandoned cabin. Jacob had gotten really good at finding Jasper since he took him under his wing.

 

Jasper stretched out across the floor, letting his legs unfurl and his back arch but his hands remained gripping the little stuffed animal close to his chest. He watched as Jacob’s gaze shifted to the toy then back up to his pet’s eyes. Even in the dark, the dim lighting, the dark blue orbs were present underlined by a smattering of freckles near invisible against the dark sun kissed tones of his skin. Too many days spent beneath the sun. Somedays Jacob wondered if his pet ever gets sunburned from all of it. His fingers brushed against the fur of the toy, just a light touch that lingers for a breath before it trailed down his bare arm. “What’s this? My pup has his own pup?” 

 

Jasper tensed at the touch, it was automatic and brief but present. He had spent a good majority of his childhood fighting people who would threaten to take the toy from him. He’s had his fair share of fist fights over it, from elementary school right up until high school. Some smart mouth brat decides they can bully the mute for keeping a toy in their backpack and walks away with a split lip and a bloody nose for it. 

 

“Don’t worry pup. I won’t take your doggy away. Not as long as you behave.” The statement was playful and light hearted. He was intimately aware of Jacob’s methods for punishment. Taking something like his toy from him wouldn’t be as productive or satisfying to Jacob to count as an actual punishment. It had to be connected with the act of misbehavior itself instead of attacking something unrelated to the incident. Jasper relaxed against the touch and shifted into an upright seated position. Jacob leaned back to give him some space as he watched his pet fiddle with the toy in his lap before holding the soft object out towards the soldier.

 

Jacob raised a curious brow and accepted the little dog, brushing his palm over it’s back, the soft fur rising up between his fingers. “Wow, that’s surprisingly soft.” Jasper smiled at the comment. Most people expect it to be gritty and dirty at the first touch but Jasper had a few tricks up his sleeve that kept his precious item as soft as the day he got it. 

 

“It means a lot to you, huh?” Jacob inquired as he handed the little object back to Jasper. The mute accepted it into his lap and smiled, fingers brushing over the fur on its ears and down it’s neck, smoothing out the ruffles Jacob’s touch caused. He nodded slowly in affirmation, a small smile tugging the corners of his lips. Jasper was met with a hand resting on his head, ruffling up his hair before the soldier pushed up to his feet. “Then keep it safe, pup.” There was a pause, the soldier’s expression softened into something warm and fond as he gazed down at his pet. “Get some more rest. I need you and your pup in top shape tomorrow.”

 

Jasper gave a mock salute and grinned up at his handler, watching as Jacob turned to leave, shutting the door to the store room behind him and letting him resume his solitude. Jasper was surprised at how well received his little secret was but then again, Jacob didn’t seem the type to disrespect precious items. He noticed the soldier had a few of his own hanging around his neck, the rabbit’s foot included. 

 

Jacob may have been accepting of it but John was a whole other terror.

 

The youngest Seed sibling discovered the precious item when Jasper had been stitching up yet another popped seam while seated on the edge of the porch. It was warm out, dark enough for peace and quiet while Jasper was running the perimeter patrols for the evening. Jacob had lent him to his brother for a few days while they moved shipments in and out of the area so everything would go smoothly. For now, it was quiet and Jasper had a problem and a few minutes to himself with the porch light overhead offering enough illumination to fix the seams. John was leaning over his shoulder before Jasper’s senses recognized the presence and he jolted. The smooth tone of voice was unnerving and had him stuffing the dog inside his jacket, out of view. “Whatcha got there, Jasper?” His eyes glinted with a sense of dangerous amusement as he held out a hand towards the obvious bulge beneath his flannel. “Come on. You can show me.”

 

John stood with one hand behind his back, shoulders drawn and head raised with expectant poise. His hand extended and awaiting the item be revealed to him. Jasper was hesitant, keeping it tucked out of view as the conflict filled his eyes. John narrowed his gaze on the pet and his silent refusal. “Jasper.” John spoke more firmly as if handling an unruly and disrespectful child. The usual calm and collected softness was gone and was replaced with an intensity spurred on by being refused something. If there was one thing Jasper has learn, John really doesn’t like being told no. Even an unspoken one. 

 

John was growing impatient with Jasper’s continued refusal and stepped closer to Jasper, reaching over the mute’s shoulder to take the item away himself. As John’s fingers gripped Jasper’s wrist and wrenched the toy back towards him, one of the stitches Jasper had just been fixing ripped back open from the force. Jasper gasped, holding onto the toy with both hands but fearing a tug of war which would surely destroy the old and fragile object, he reacted the only way he could. He jerked the toy away, pulling John’s arm with it before lunging and sinking his teeth into the Baptist’s hand. John screeched in equal parts alarm and pain, a slew of curses that fell from his lips the way no God respecting decent man should. Though, Jasper was successful in making the man release his hold on the toy and only hunkered down over it, babying the broken seam carefully. 

 

Needless to say, John Seed was not happy. His displeasure came in the form of spitting fury and half a dozen guards getting involved. Jasper was separated from the toy and his things, dragged off and tied up in one of the locked rooms upstairs. John knew the rules, despite wanting to show the good for nothing  _ pet  _ his place, he couldn’t lay a hand on Jasper without answering to Jacob first. For now, he had sense enough to separate himself from the incident and stormed inside to clean up his now bleeding hand. 

 

Bright and early the next morning, Jacob was grumpy and tired, standing in the living room of Seed ranch with John storming through the house upon hearing of his brother’s arrival. He was already geeked up with a temper, his coat was absent but John had an expensive dark blue silk button up with the sleeves rolled to his elbows and the black vest over top. One hand was wrapped in thick bandages and taped over, his gaze was hard and his voice bellowed through the house as he stalked towards Jacob with fury on his heels. “That dog of yours has gone rabid, Jacob!”

 

“Is it really necessary to be yelling John?” Jacob’s voice was calm and even, nearly a whisper beside John’s outraged volume. He crossed his arms and stared down his little brother, taking in the crisp white patch job. “What did he do?”

 

“He bit me!” John blurted, holding up his hand with forceful emphasis. His eyes narrowed on his brother, expecting the same outraged demeanor but Jacob was still calm as ever. More amused in fact, with a glint of interest shimmering in his icy blue pools. 

 

“What did  _ you  _ do?” His next question turned the fuming fury into a blaze of offense. 

 

“What? What is that supposed to mean?”

 

“John, we both know Jasper doesn’t act unless provoked.” The soldier stated flatly, watching his brother’s expression fizzle down into something more like a simmer. “What did you do to provoke him?” Jacob repeated. 

 

“The stupid dog.” Jacob raised an inquiring brow which urged John to explain. “It was over the stupid stuffed dog he has!”

 

“ _ John _ .” Jacob gave his brother a stern look at the sudden outburst of volume, causing the youngest Seed to stiffen then relax. He folded his arms, mirroring Jacob’s own posture as the eldest continued. “I’m going to assume you tried to take it and Jasper wasn’t willing.” John gave him a scowl, answering his brother’s question. Jacob sighed. “Where is he now?”

 

“Are you going to punish him?” John prodded.

 

“No, I’m going to take him home. Today was his last day. His job is done.” Jacob stated.

 

“What? He acted out-”

 

“He acted in self-preservation.” Jacob corrected. “It may be hard for you to understand, but people who have nothing cling tighter to the little things. What you did was unacceptable. What Jasper did was justified.” 

 

There was a flash of hurt across John’s face but he covered it up quickly with another scowl. He turned away from Jacob and started to leave, snatching up his coat on the way out. “He’s in the upstairs guest bedroom. His things are in my room.” That was all Jacob got before John stalked out the front door and down the steps, heading for the hangar. Jacob didn’t need much more information to know John was going to fly off and pout over the incident. He sighed and turned towards the stairs, heading up to John’s room first to inspect Jasper’s belongings. Everything was neatly tucked back into the bag, zipped shut. The pack was sitting in a chair. The stuffed dog was beside it, the back of the toy where the neck met the vest was ripped open, the stuffing coming out and the strings frayed. Jacob frowned at the pitiful shape the dog was in and wondered how Jasper was going to react to his precious object being damaged. 

 

Jacob gathered up Jasper’s things, slinging the bag over his shoulder as he headed down the hall to the closed guest bedroom. It was the only door in the hallway that was shut so common sense dictated where Jasper was tucked away. When he opened the door, he was met with the curled up fetal position of his pet. Jasper’s hands were tied behind his back and his clothing was in disarray. One of his sleeves on his flannel was torn, hanging down his arm in pieces. He had fingerprint bruises on the parts that Jacob could spy. The soldier assumed Jasper put up enough of a fight that they were forced to get rough with him. Jacob moved around his pet until he was crouched beside him, able to get a look at his face. 

 

His eyes were red and swollen, damp trails still glistened, tracking down a bruised cheek. A large black blemish that creeped up the side of his jaw and towards his left eye. The front of his shirt had ridden up from his position exposing splotches of bruising across his stomach and abdomen. Jacob clicked his tongue in displeasure before withdrawing a knife to cut the binds away from his pet’s wrists. There was red marks left behind from the course rope. A painful burn from resisting their hold. “Come on pup. Let’s head home.” Jacob touched his shoulder and urged him to his feet. Jasper was unfocused and shaky. His gaze darted around the room in a paranoid frenzy, his hands pulled around front of him, fussing anxiously with the frayed threads of his split sleeve. Jacob slipped the bag off of his shoulder and placed it on Jasper, giving the mute something to hold onto while they headed home. One hand rested on his pet’s shoulders as he steered him out of the house.

 

It wasn’t until they reached Jacob’s truck and were seated inside it, did Jasper paw frantically at his bag, opening the zippers to find the tattered mess of his precious object. He curled around it, fingers brushing over the ripped portions as his shoulders wracked with a sob of relief. Jacob didn’t speak a word about it, just let his pet work through whatever mess was going on inside his head. 

  
  


Jasper didn’t return to the Valley for some time. He actively avoided it and Jacob was alright with that. He had a very stern talking to with John at a later date about the shape Jasper was in upon his return. John was still bitter about his hand but he let his brother ream him for how poorly handled the situation was. With the two taking an extended break away from one another, Jasper spent more time in the Henbane region with Faith. She had heard all the trouble from John and was piqued by the mention of the infamous dog. Unlike John’s attempts, Faith was quiet about her inquiry and waited until Jasper had finished his duties tending to the Angels and an extensive plot of vegetable gardens he had planted. Jasper was content with his work, despite the ridiculous heat and the need for a mask whenever present. Jasper appeared to be fitting in well and Faith would even go so far as to say he was comfortable in her presence. 

 

As the day was wearing on, she called him over for a break. They sat under the shade of a tall thick tree while the guards patrolled the area. They still had a moment’s peace and privacy, with Jasper acting as Faith’s temporary bodyguard. The question sort of came out of nowhere since she had nothing she could really talk with him about. Aside from marveling at the weather and commentary on the angels and the bliss. “I hear you have a little doggy friend in your possession.” 

 

She watched Jasper’s body language, her green orbs taking in every shift and sign for warnings of discomfort. At least with the mask, she didn’t have to worry about being bitten like with John but Jasper was more than capable of dealing worse damage with his bare hands. Despite that fact, Faith had never seen him as anything more then gentle and courteous to her. He was always nice, mindful of her presence and showed her a form of respect one might share for a sister of sorts or a motherly figure. 

 

“I was wondering if I may meet this little friend of yours.” Jasper was a little tense but after a long pause of silence, she added. “It’s alright if you don’t want to. I understand it's very important to you.” Jasper nodded slowly and they continued to sit in silence, enjoying the soft cooling breeze on the wind ghosting through their hair and offering a small relief from the oppressive Montana heat. Time passed by slowly but as the sun was cast behind a thick flow of clouds, Jasper started to shift, arranging his bag into his lap as he drew the zipper back and produced the repaired stuffed animal. He held it in his lap as his bare fingers rubbed over its ears. He held it up to show Faith after a moment’s pause and she returned with a broad smile. She was tempted to reach out and touch it. The offer had been present but she opted not to. Just in case there was bliss on her that would be transferred to the little stuffy. She didn’t want to contaminated something so important to her friend. 

 

Before Jasper left the Henbane region, Faith met him on his way to his truck, her hands behind her back as she pranced along beside him, her lips tilted up into a playful smile. Jasper gave her an inquiring look and was met with a wider grin as she stepped in front of him and ceased his approach to the vehicle. “Hold your hands out.” She directed. Jasper paused and did as asked. 

 

She withdrew a small green ring looking object with little white and purple flowers on it. The item was rested in Jasper’s palm as she giggled softly. “I made your little friend a collar all his own.” She reached up and gently touched the collar at Jasper’s throat, giving it a soft playful tug. “The flowers are fake so they won’t die or make you sick.” She informed just in case Jasper hadn’t noticed the plastic detail. She leaned up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. Though it was just the plexiglas of his mask, the intent was there and it made him smile. “Thank you for letting me meet him. I look forward to seeing you both back here again.” 

 

Jasper nodded in agreement, holding the little collar carefully in his hold as he watched her prance away with mesmerizing grace. 

 

The weather had started to turn foul and a sickness had swept through one of the outposts, leading to the deaths of multiple members of Eden’s Gate. Jacob and John were investigating the problems that may have caused the illness or at least made it spread so quickly. Jasper was sent to Joseph’s compound to help the Father in comforting his people in their time of concern. Joseph upheld a calm and soothing facade for the masses but when the sermons were over and he was left in silence, he receded into worried prayer. His body was tense, a mournful expression weighing down his normally relaxed and intuitive features. His eyes upheld the storm of conflict as he was faced with the losses adding up. They had medicine and care, they had done everything the Voice asked, yet Joseph feared something had gone wrong. That a plague had been set upon his people for their actions.  His fears had not gone unheard as the mute moved between the neatly organized pews and knelt before the seated and hunched over form of the Father. 

 

Joseph’s hands rested in his lap, fingers curled into a ball as the rosary hung wayward from his wrist. Jasper placed a gentle hand on his, assuming the man was in need of the same comforts he offered everyone else. A kind touch, a small gesture of acceptance. Jasper wasn’t like the rest of Joseph’s flock. He didn’t see the man as this unquestioned messenger or deity in human form. He saw him as what he was, a very sad and broken man searching for a place in the world. A man carrying unimaginable burdens from both the past and the present and even going so far as to add on the future as well.

 

Joseph raised his eyes to watch Jasper quietly through yellow tinted sunglasses, though they didn’t manage to hide the pained look in those orbs. “What am I to do?” Joseph asked, his brows furrowed in concern, seeking answers as if he expected Jasper to have them. That the mute harbored infinite and absolute knowledge of all that there was. Sadly, Jasper could only answer him with silence. He coaxed Joseph’s fingers free of their balled formation and curled them around his own, offering what little comfort he could to substitute the absence of words from his lips. “My people are sick and they are dying. What have I done wrong?”

 

Jasper sighed and shook his head, seeing the sorrow deepen in those features. A single tear falling down Joseph’s face. The mute could see the Father was fighting back the onslaught of emotions bubbling up. The overwhelming and oppressive weight of responsibility and the guilt of helplessness. These were  _ his  _ people.  _ He  _ was supposed to have the answers. He was the messenger. Jasper pulled his hands free of Joseph’s hold and twisted to dig into his bag. Joseph’s fingers curled back into separate fists as his head dropped down as if faced with a sudden wave of rejection. A moment later and Jasper was easing them back open and placed something small and soft within his grasp. Joseph lifted his head to inspect the odd little object. It had certainly seen better days and was adorned in a black vest with  **POLICE** embroidered on the side. A colorful plastic flower collar was placed around its neck. 

 

His fingers brushed over the replaced stitches and repaired seams, feeling the small bald spots where the fur was pushed aside permanently. He admired the little object, knowing its notable age and fragility meant it was a very precious item. It was well loved and taken care of and held enough importance that Jasper continued to keep fixing it. To keep repairing any damage and ensuring the good parts of it stay intact. Joseph admired it for all its broken and well traveled beauty. He stared down at the item, offering a soft sniffle before a hand rose up to wipe away the tears. They quickly returned to the little stuffed animal, coaxing small circles with his thumbs over it’s ears. 

 

They sat in silence like that for a long time. Joseph taking all the time he needed to sort through the mess in his head. His hands working absentmindedly on the soft fur, a soothing sensation for his frazzled nerves. Jasper was content to remain by his side, ever patient and silent. A hand resting on his knee as an additional comfort, warm and weighted before Joseph reached over and took his hand in his. He returned the stuffed animal into Jasper’s hold before cupped the sides of his face. A brief brushing of lips against his forehead as Joseph murmured. “Thank you my child. You’ve helped me see what I was too blind to.” He brushed the dark hair out of Jasper’s face and smiled. “Come now. We have a flock to guide.” 

 

Jasper nodded and tucked his doggy back into his bag as Joseph stood and corrected his appearance. He readjusted his sunglasses and wiped at his eyes for good measure, checking with Jasper to ensure he didn’t look out of sorts. A thumbs up from the mute and they were already heading for the front doors or the quiet empty little church, prepared to face the crowd of people seeking answers. 


	12. Sibling Rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob meets Jasper's brother Angelo for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request that has come up a few times of Angelo and Jasper's relationship finally coming to light in front of the other Seeds.

There was a meeting at Seed ranch between the heralds and the Father. It wasn’t anything of emergency. Just a monthly little get together at the ranch, a prime spot for a fancy VIP sort of dinner with a scenic view and a perfect point of security. The grounds were swarming with guards like a hive of bees, all buzzy and alert. The heralds brought along their personal protection just in case and sat around eating. Faith had one of her Priestess’s milling about outside with a handful of angels roaming the exterior perimeter. Jasper was within view of Jacob, sometimes helping in the kitchen with the meal and John’s personal guard was Angelo himself, who meandered about double checking patrols and formations to ensure all points were covered around the home. He flitted about, running around more like a hand servant than a body guard, doing whatever John demanded of him. Jasper worked in the kitchen, making the meal for the evening for them all. Drinks were served in the living room where the heralds sat around Joseph and spoke in hushed tones.

 

Occasionally Jacob would summon Jasper but only when the pet was free of task and he would rush to his handler’s side. A hand would brush over the top of his head and coax him closer as Jacob murmured soft commands or inquiries to him. Subtle changes in meal plans or ensuring Jasper understood how the night went. Apparently they were all to meet privately later and Jasper would remain outside with the other guards. It wasn’t uncommon for him to be stuck sitting outside the door during official business. He always remained dutifully nearby encase Jacob required his presence or assistance. Tonight, Jasper didn’t feel so out of sorts about it. In fact he was looking forward to a private moment alone with his brother. It had been a long time since their last rendezvous. They were careful to keep their midnight outings a secret and were certain to slip in and out of the perimeters undetected, often meeting up at different spots in the Valley or near the Whitetail border to just sit beneath the stars, talk and enjoy each other’s presence.

 

Dinner had gone well. It was a simple yet filling meal, mostly made from scratch by Jasper himself. Some of it had been prepped earlier in the day by John, what needed extra time to prepare. He followed Jasper’s recipe to a T which made his work easier later on. They sat around the table, the bodyguards were present beside their designated herald making for a packed table. After dinner, the Priestess had vanished back out on the perimeter, leaving Angelo and Jasper to clean the dishes while the heralds and the Father went into John’s private study to discuss important business.

 

Jasper and Angelo gathered their glasses of tea from the meal and headed for the porch where they could sit just outside the doors. They were left wide open so they would hear if one of the heralds called for them to return. Their weapons were absent with only a knife and their sidearms present on their forms. Jasper’s bow was sitting on the coffee table and Angelo’s rifle was tucked just inside the door so it wouldn’t take long for them to get a hold of them in an emergency. They rested on the front steps as Jasper sipped at his tea. They had their backs to the door and their gazes tilted up towards the starry night sky above. A smile pulling at Angelo’s lips as he took a long slow deep breath. They had to play ignorant to each other’s presence all through dinner, acting as if they didn’t know each other. It was all cold interactions and stern official expressions. Even when Angelo spoke with Jasper in brief moments, informing him of the surrounding security while John and Jacob were nearby, it was all cool and disconnected.

 

Jasper set his drink aside as he turned towards Angelo and made a curt little wave between them. An up and down motion with his fingers splayed to show he desired Angelo’s attention. The single good golden orbs turned towards him with a fond smile. Angel studied his brother as Jasper made two fists and put them thumb to thumb and motioned as if he were wringing something out before reaching his right hand to his shirt collar and tugged on the fabric of his flannel. His left hand dropped lower giving a simulation of adjusting a tie. The question was asking how it was working for John Seed.

 

Angelo shrugged. “It’s alright. He’s not as bad as a lot of people think. He can be extreme at times but he’s actually pretty down to earth when you get to know him. He knows his shit and he likes seeing things done correctly.” Jasper nodded, able to understand that with his time spent under Jacob’s hand.

 

“What about you?” Angelo inquired, shifting so he was facing Jasper a little more, his body turned sideways so his blind spot was directed towards the doorway and his good eye was watching their surroundings. “How’s it working with the wolves?” Angelo chuckled as Jasper’s expression lit up with amusement.

 

Jasper made a face like a wolf snarl towards Angel, bared teeth and intense eyes. It was his signal for Jacob Seed. He waved his hand in a dismissive gesture then tapped it over his heart. The line of signals told Angelo that Jacob was kind and meant well. He smiled at Angelo, assuring his brother that the eldest Seed was doing good by him.

 

“That’s good. I was worried. A lot of people say he can be pretty intense. He’s hard on his men. Pushes them to their limits.” Jasper patted the spot over his heart again and outlined an imaginary police badge. Angelo nodded, giving a grunt of understanding. “The academy was rough but nothing like this shit, I swear. But those were the good days, huh?” Jasper nodded, a sad yet sympathetic smile. Jasper tapped two fingers on the top of his wrist and jerked his thumb backwards. “Yeah, there were a lot of good memories back then.”

 

Jasper nodded and shifted in his seat, resting his hands in his lap as he stared out over the cool expanse of night, illuminated only by the spotlights of security lamps. The weather was a little nippy with the recent storms coming and going, soothing the unbearable heat of summer. Angelo scooted closer to his brother and slung an arm over his shoulder, tucking him up against his side. “You know, I got to thinking tonight.” Jasper turned his head to meet the glowing golden orb of his brother’s good eye. It caught the small exterior lighting of a nearby lamp making it shine. “You used Miss Petunia’s bread recipe tonight, didn’t you?”

 

Jasper’s cheeks flared a bright red at the mention and he nodded, hunkering down against his brother’s side. He smiled, his left hand reaching for his right rinh finger and motioned as if he were twirling an imaginary ring on it. It was a habit that Miss Petunia would do when she would fall into deep thought about her late husband. She was an elderly grandmother that lived in the neighborhood that Jasper and Angelo’s first foster home was in. She taught Jasper how to cook and bake, igniting his love for the hobby. He spent countless hours with Angelo after school learning the little techniques and skills. Even after they moved to their second and third foster homes and even after leaving for the Academy, they would drive back to visit every other week and spend a whole day with the old woman. She was like a grandmother to them.

 

“I haven’t had that bread since high school. Remember? She made it for our celebratory dinner for making honors. Homemade soup and that soft bread on the side and her homemade cinnamon butter.” Angelo groaned shamelessly, head tipping back as his eyes shut with a flourish of pleasure. “I know I just ate but I’d die for another seat at her table.” Jasper grinned and nodded in agreement though they would have to die to meet her again. She had passed on a few years prior. They had attended the funeral together and paid their respects to her grandchildren who they also grew up with.

 

Angelo tilted his head back to Jasper’s shoulder and nestled up closer to him. His left hand dropped down to hold Jasper’s, fingers curling together as he mingled them. It was cold out and Angelo was in a thin long sleeve with the sleeves shoved up haphazardly to his elbows. He was seeking out the warmth that emanated from Jasper’s thicker flannel jacket. The mute just smiled and tucked closer until they were practically clinging to each other like spider monkeys. Angelo’s hand rose up to ruffle Jasper’s hair in a playful gesture, drawing a smirk from his brother, blue eyes turned up towards him. “You know, despite all the shit going on in the world right now. I’m happy to be here with you. I know it's not ideal, none of what we dealt with growing up was ideal but this whole situation seems the most fitting. It's always been just us against the world Jasper. But this time we’re not alone.” Angelo leaned close and kissed Jasper’s forehead, murmuring to him. “You with me Jasper?”

 

Jasper parted his lips to speak, giving a short nod to his brother. “Angel-”

 

“What’s going on here?” The cold voice overwhelmed the brittle rasp of Jasper’s voice, causing both brothers to jolt, going stone still. Jasper’s hand reached for the knife on his belt and Angelo had his fingers wrapped around the grip of his pistol before their eyes met the hard icy blue pearls staring them down. Jasper remained tense, going pale when Jacob gave him a suspicious look, all dagger like scrutiny, arms folded across his chest and jaw set. “What exactly is Jasper with you on?” Jacob was awaiting an answer.

 

Jasper was still reeling from the fact he never heard his handler approach or noticed his presence. He was a lot like the Judges he raised, all quiet controlled power and deadly stealth. Jasper moved to stand but was forced to heel by the hard stare Jacob aimed his direction. He lowered himself back down to the step and rested his hands in his lap, finger fussing with the hem of his flannel anxiously. Angelo bristled with the change in mood, not accustomed to standing by when Jasper is bullied into a form of submission, even if Jacob is his herald.

 

Angelo reached a hand out to rest on Jasper’s shoulder as he turned to face Jacob. The hard look from the herald did little to quell the anger bubbling up inside him. His single golden orb directing its own form of challenge his way, narrowed and hard as he straightened up. He met Jacob chest to chest, though the eldest Seed was a good few inches taller than him, Angelo didn’t let size overwhelm him. Or status. He’s faced men a whole lot meaner and with a longer rapt sheet soaked in blood without flinching. One such bastard was the reason Angel lost his eye and he wasn’t going to let that sort of behavior be tolerated.

 

Jacob’s hands dropped down to his sides as he met that challenge. Jasper reached out towards Angelo and tugged lightly at his shirt sleeve, trying to get his brother to back down and save them both from a brutal encounter. His lips parted to speak but he failed to form sound. Just tugged a little harder but Angelo waved the action off. “Is there a problem _sir_?” Angelo asked in a low tone, all bite and venom.

 

“It appears so, starting with your attitude _soldier_. You don’t speak to your superiors that way.” Jacob corrected, a hard press between ground teeth.

 

“I think there must be some mistake because John is my superior.” Angelo mused, tilting his head so his golden orb could meet both of Jacob’s icy hues. “You,” He started. “You rub me the wrong way, if I’m being honest here. You think you can treat Jasper like that?”

 

“I believe you’re the one that’s mistaken here. Might I remind you of your position before you lose it.” Jacob pressed closer to Angelo until they were bearing down on each other, chests puffed out like two alpha wolves about to go tooth for tooth and claw for claw at each other. Jasper jerked up to his feet, a quick motion that hand both Jacob and Angelo reaching to stop the mute in a strong shove and a bark of command.

 

“Pup! Stay out of this!”

 

“Jasper, back off.”

 

They bared teeth at one another, a growl at what the other had said. The tension was thick, easily able to be cut with a knife. A taut cable ready to snap and spring into motion, destructive and violent. Jasper stumbled back before he caught himself and righted his posture. His eyes were pleading to make the two stop before a third party meandered in all poise and elegance. John’s steps were curt little clips on the hardwood floors from his fancy boots. His arms were tucked behind his back, folded casually as he stood beside Jasper and watched the scene play out with a small smirk of amusement. His deep blue orbs cast over Jasper’s pleading orbs, the mute begging John to do something. To intervene and stop the fight before it turns bloody. Jasper didn’t doubt Angelo’s ability to handle himself but he knew well what Jacob was capable of.

 

“Oh!” John said in sudden alarm as if finally catching the hint that the situation was about was about to go nuclear on his front porch. He smiled at the pair as he raised his hands to gesture to them both. “Jacob, I see you’ve met Angelo, Jasper’s brother.”

 

Jacob flinched at the words, taken aback as he tore his gaze away from the staring contest between him and the bodyguard. He directed his intense look upon John who was unfazed by it, simply smiling back with haughty disregard. “What?”

 

“Did I forget to tell you that?” John teased before moving back to stand beside Jasper, one hand resting on the mute’s shoulder in a friendly display, wrapping it around Jasper’s shoulders and tucking him up against his side. “Angelo Luciano, my head of security, is Jasper Slade’s adoptive brother. They’ve been together for, what was it? Something like twenty years? Give or take a year.” John dismissed the question with a wave. “I’ve known all along. It’s all in Jasper’s personal files.”

 

John took a long slow deep breath, feeling the dagger stare pinning him now but John was getting too much satisfaction from the pair of recruits before them. He hummed pleasantly. “It must have slipped my mind. I could have swore I mentioned it.”

 

“John.” Jacob said sternly but the baptist dismissed him and turned back inside the house. “John, don’t you walk away from me.” Despite the warning, the youngest Seed headed back to the meeting room where Joseph and Faith were still speaking. Jacob looked back at Jasper, giving his pet a scrutinizing look before turning the hard gaze towards Angelo. He was met with the burning fire still rolling inside him but it had simmered down enough to be quelled by Jacob’s absence. He snuffed at the guard then continued to stalk after his little brother for answers.

 

Once they were left alone, Jasper let out a relieved sigh that nearly deflated him. Angelo kept a wary eye on the entryway where Jacob disappeared through before turning towards his brother. “That could have gone better.” Angelo commented, drawing a snort from Jasper who gave him an incredulous look and just shook his head.


	13. Sins of the Brother (Angelo x John)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelo discovers John's honest feelings about him and it leads to a sinful rendezvous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There has been some requests for Angelo to have a love interest and that request led to the demand for John and Angelo smut. So here we are. John and Angelo get down and dirty in the sheets. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It wasn’t that terribly uncommon an occurrence for Angelo to be summoned inside the ranch house by John only to find the man sitting sunk into his arm chair with an empty bottle of expensive booze beside his arm and a glass in hand. John’s eyes roamed over the guard with curiosity towards his right hand man. He slowly stirred the last few amber drops inside his glass before downing them with a wistful sigh. Angelo shook his head, sitting his rifle down on the coffee table as he took the glass from John’s hand and rested beside the bottle on the side table. John let him maneuver him up to his feet with a soft tone of voice. “Let’s get you to bed.” He murmured, shouldering his boss’s weight. John stumbled over his feet, nearly pitching forward but Angelo corrected him with an arm around his waist and John’s tugged around his shoulders. It was awkward with their difference in height but he made it work. 

 

“You’re too good to me, Angelo.” John mused as the guard show immense patience with him going up each little step towards the upper floor where the bedrooms were. Angelo just nodded, a softness resting in his good eye as he turned it towards the baptist.  

 

“You’re drunk sir.” Angelo pointed out as they made up each step. 

 

“This is true.” John slurred with a little smile tilting the corner of his lips. Angelo raised a brow at him and continued to shuffle them down the hall towards the master bedroom. He had to open the door with his hip as John hummed one of the religious hymns, eyes closed as he tilted his head to the side, resting it on Angelo’s shoulder. The guard knew John can be a myriad of things while drunk but clingy and touchy hadn’t been any of them. He’s been depressed, he’s been angry, he’s been childish and bubbly before but this was new. He decided to brush it off, assuming it may have had something to do with the mood he was in before taking to the bottle. Despite alcohol being off limits, it didn’t seem to stop the baptist from twisting the rules every once in a while to numb the feelings inside him and allow him freedom from what ails his mind. 

 

He finally got John to plop down on the bed, hand tapping the side of one leg to get his feet up off the ground. John watched Angelo crouch down in front of him and unlace his shoes, taking each one off and sitting them out of the way for in the morning. He straightened up and helped John unclip his belt and shift out of the vest, the baptist fumbling over the front buttons as he went. Angelo sighed, nudging the man’s hands away as he took over. The sooner he got John comfortable and in bed, the sooner he could return to his post and get his shift over with. 

 

His single good eye was so focused on the task, he didn’t feel the fingers resting on his hips, trailing along his work belt. The hands rose up to rest on Angelo’s shoulder, startling the man before John tightened his hold and used Angel’s bent posture to his advantage, rolling him over into bed with him. Angelo refrained from reacting, assuming it was just the man teasing him for letting his guard down around him. The hands trailed down his front, fingers finding their way to the hem of his pull over and working up underneath the fabric. Angelo’s hands moved to grip John’s wrists to stop him but the strength wasn’t there. John dropped them lower to the edge of his jean and pulled the belt buckle free, the growl of the zipper piercing the quiet. 

 

The fumbling foolish drunk from earlier was gone in the blink of an eye, leaving only a predatory hungry gaze. Angelo realized a little too late that he had been played for a fool this time. John leaned down over him, gazing into the single good eye as he brushed his fingers over the side strap of Angel’s eye patch. He closed the gap between them and crushed their lips together. Angelo could taste the warm smoky flavoring of the expensive whiskey John had been drinking, clinging to tongue and cheeks as they mingled them together, fighting for dominance between the two. Angelo submitted to John’s whims, fingers clawing at his clothing to remove each layer that separated the guard from him. The weaponry went first, unlatched with quick skilled hands and dropped over the edge of the bed with a dangerous thunk. Angel was glad he remembered to put the safety on his firearm. Nothing like getting shot in bed to ruin the mood.

 

Before long, John had Angel’s shirt peeled up over his head, exposing the expanse of caramel skin, zigzagged with the attentive carvings of his sins. Pride across his chest and Gluttony over his stomach, dipping low with each quick breath. Between them was Sloth. The baptist growled, lips pulling into a smirk as his fingers outlined each letter with loving attention, lips meeting the skin as he kissed and mouthed over each, starting with Pride. His fingers trailed down his sternum towards the dip of his chest, thumb stroking over the O of Sloth, following the circumference as his mouth left behind sucking bruises on Angel’s skin, dark blemishes on the exotic tone. Angelo’s hands reached up to grip John’s shoulders, fingers tugging at the open collar of the baptist’s shirt, demanding they finish what they started. 

 

John chuckled, a low rumble in his throat that stirred excited shivers through Angelo. “So eager.” He teased but it was short lived before he gave in, sitting upright as he removed the last of the fabric over his torso and tossed the expensive silken garments into a wadded pile on the floor. Angelo shimmed out of his jeans and dropped them in a heap over his side of the bed around the same area his gun had gone. His hands worked busily to help John the rest of the way out of his own garments until nothing separated his hands from the marked up flesh. It wasn’t the first time Angelo had bared witness to the scars that littered John’s body. All sharp edges and crisscrossing. Word and whip, dagger edged and needle ink. His body wore it all with poise, like a proud painting of his accomplishments. Of the trials he had endured and overcome to get where he was now. The sins he committed to finally be free of them all.

 

His amber orb trailed over each marking in the dim lighting of the room before a sound in the baptist’s voice drew his attention back up. The admiration was not unwanted but the hunger in John’s eyes told the guard that he had better things in mind. He closed the space between them as he dipped down for another battle of tongues, hands dropping low to caress Angelo’s hips, rubbing up and down along his waist in slow motions before fingers slipped beneath the dark fabric of Angel’s boxers. They were swift in their search as they encircled the heated flesh within, rubbing a calloused thumb up along the swollen shaft, teasing at the tip and smearing the pre-cum that had gathered in anticipation. “I’m going to have to add Lust to your sins next.” John teased when they parted, panting breaths in between. Angel’s hands gripped his shoulders tighter as he bit at the bottom of John’s lip, gently pulling on it before letting it go. 

 

“Hm, where you going to put it?”Angelo purred, tilting his head to the side as John went for his neck, mouthing along his adam’s apple and down to the crook. He tilted his head back with a deep sigh. The baptist’s hand eased his boxers down lower, thighs spreading apart as he opened himself up like an invitation to the man. The fabric dropped from his leg and disappeared somewhere in the room, lost in the endless void of darkness around them.

 

“I have a few places in mind.” John growled, testing Angel with a nip of teeth along his pulse point. A moan ensued, spreading a smirk across the Baptist’s lips at the sound. His hand trailed back up along Angelo’s leg, fingertips gliding along his inner thigh as he trailed slow thoughtful circles. “Here for instance.” He purred into the man’s ear. “Or here.” His hand edged up, cupping the throbbing weight between Angelo’s thighs, drawing a hiss through clenched teeth. Angelo’s amber eye fluttered before the hand slowly trailed a thumb along the muscle of his taint until it pressed lightly against the twitching ring. 

 

He circled it thoughtfully as he smirked. “Or maybe somewhere around here.” He bit lightly at the shell of Angelo’s ear, pulling more soft sounds from the man’s throat as he added. “Nobody said that anyone else aside from me needs to see your sin.” He prodded gently at the entrance until his fingers breached the ring of muscle. John clicked his tongue. “Somebody likes being naughty. You’ve been under my supervision too long to be this loose.” He commented.

 

Angelo gave a snort of amusement, warmth rising to his cheeks as he met John’s gaze with a shameless smirk. “Sometimes I like to relieve myself at the end of the day. Makes it easier to sleep.” He tilted his head to catch John’s lips with his as the finger slowly started to thrust in and out of the twitching ring, he growled against the baptist’s lips, feeling the ticklish sensation of John’s soft beard against his jaw. One hand found its way in John’s hair as he curled his fingers into the dark locks.

 

John grinned as he accepted it, feeling Angelo’s hips jolt when his finger crooked at just the right angle. The man’s head tipped back as he entered a second finger inside him and kept the steady pace going, stretching him slowly. He was already damp with arousal, making it a little easier to tease at but he knew he’d need a little extra to help. He curled his fingers inside Angelo before scissoring them in and out of his entrance before withdrawing them completely, hearing the soft whines from his angel. He smiled and leaned over him, catching his lips once more as his free hand reached for the bedside table, grasping blindly until he opened the drawer and strained his reach until his fingers fumbled for the smooth cool bottle inside. He pulled it out, nudging the drawer shut as he pulled away from Angelo just enough to work the cap open and drizzle the substance into his palm. He held it for a minute to warm up as he mouthed down Angelo’s neck, feeling the fingers curl into his hair before tilting his hand and slathering the lubricant over Angel’s entrance. His fingers entered, stretching his hole wider and working every angle as he thoroughly administered the lubricant to his inner walls. 

 

He pulled back once more to add a coating to his own hard and heated shaft, rubbing the tip of his length against Angelo teasingly. He leaned over him with a growl, catching their lips together in another war for dominance as Angelo pressed his feet flat against the bedding, using the leverage to press his hips back into John. “For an Angel, you’re awfully lewd.” Angelo grinned and ground his hips back until the tip of John’s shaft breached his hole. He groaned. “You are a devil in disguise.”

 

John gave into Angelo’s demands as well as his own coiling desire as he pressed his shaft in slowly, sinking to the hilt. Angelo swallowed him right up, taking every inch he could offer with a deep moan. His legs shifted, hooking behind John’s back to keep him from moving. His fingers gripped at his shoulders as Angelo panted softly, savoring the warm full feeling. It was different from the simple toys and fingers he had been using to keep himself from going mad with pent up desire. This, this was heavenly. Unraveling his desires with every throb and ache. Nothing could compare to human companionship. To having a warm solid body to cling to instead of grasping and clawing at bed sheets and choking down his own sinful sounds to prevent from waking any of his neighboring recruits in their barracks. 

 

Angelo was drawn from his thoughts as he felt something shift beside his blind spot, his fingers grasping John’s shoulders tightly with a startled motion as a warm touch removed the dark band that obscured Angel’s damaged eye. It was unquestioned, a sudden dread filling Angelo as his body tensed. His good eye stared up at John’s two perfect blue jewels. They were pristine and inquiring, holding the entire world within them and scrutinizing it for every offensive and unworthy detail. He feared to have that same scrutiny turned on him with his imperfections. Angelo wasn’t ashamed of the damage to his appearance, he wasn’t vain enough to be upset for being ugly with his scarring. He was upset because the damage was a reminder of everything he had lost in his life, of the wreck that it had become and where it led him. Angelo tensed, his whole body clamping down on John simultaneously as if he could forcibly lock him out.

 

Fingers brush over the layers of scarring, they were thick and raised across his eyelid as it opened lazily, exposing the useless orb beneath. A blemish against exotic caramel skin and smoothed over features. A single faded smoky amber orb not quite meeting the baptist’s gaze, frozen in the heat of the moment. Hard breathing and flushed bodies locked together. Lips parted as silence ensued. John saw the flash of hurt in the others eye. The way his hands tightened their grip on his shoulders, the tight hold that gripped him inside, velvety inner walls turning into a vice. John stifled the groan that rose to his lips and attempted to salvage the moment. Fingers brushing over the marks, a gentle motion of awe. He closed the distance between them, saw the good eye squeeze shut, breath hitched in his throat as lips brushed over the jagged damage. He felt the man relax slowly beneath him, the tight hold shifted to find better purchase as hips ground back into him. John's lips curled into a devilish smile of approval. "So unique, my little Angel."

 

Angelo felt the heat in his chest flutter up into a raging heartbeat that pounded against his rib cage as if it could find freedom through the boney bars that entrapped it. John’s fingers brushed the messy of raven locks out of his face so he could admire both jewels, the flawless and the faded. He didn’t see the damage as imperfection but instead marveled at the beauty of the loss. Angelo had survived whatever ill intent had claimed that eye from him, he had grown stronger, overcome his disability and persevered against all odds. That was the reason why John chose him to be his right hand man. To be his personal guard. He had promise, determination and resilience, much like his brother. It was proof of their own shared hardships, reflecting each other’s scars. John had admired the man ever since the day they crossed paths. He had fantasized even, despite the lustful nature of it, about doing this to Angelo. Stealing him away from the rest of the world and making a claim on him, taking the man all for himself. He wasn’t going to let this opportunity slip away from him. 

 

He carefully untangled himself from the man, hands dropping low to Angel’s hips as he gripped him firmly. His own started a slow and teasing pace at first, thrusting in and out of him, rolling with every upward thrust to drive into the sensitive bundle of nerves. Angelo’s head tipped back into the pillows, fingers curling tightly into the bedding as took every inch with soft gasps and moans. His lips parted and eyes fluttered shut, baring his throat to the baptist. John accepted the offering and mouthed over the myriad of bruises and hickies that now littered Angelo’s neck and collarbones. There was very little chance of hiding the evidence of his sins, not without being obvious about it but it made John that much more excited. For all under his command to know Angelo was owned. That Angelo was his and his alone. 

 

A hard bite to the shoulder, teeth scraping red marks across his flesh and Angelo cried out shamelessly. His hips bucked up as his shaft bobbed with the motions. The pace picked up, becoming more erratic and punishing as he drove harder and deeper. His hands moved to grip Angel’s thighs, pressing them back and spreading him open further, carving his presence deep inside the man so that he will never forget the feeling of his ownership spilling inside him. The snap of skin on skin and the wet slick motions of lubricant and pre-cum were a background noise riddled with grunts and moans, gasping breath and clawing fingers digging into skin, scratching and scraping until blood bubbled up and left behind the trails of their sins. Temporary but so fulfilling. 

 

John’s hips stuttered as he neared his climax, slowing the pace as he drove long slow deep strokes into Angelo, hearing the little whimpers as the man arched his back and writhed beneath him. His thighs trembled as he edged closer, toes curling with the bubbling heat reaching its peak inside him. He bit his bottom lip and groaned as John rolled up into him, his breath hitching before his seed spilled out over his belly, coating the marks of Gluttony in the white expense. John purred, holding Angelo’s hips as he picked up the pace to drive himself over into his own release. The clenching muscles and twitching inner walls milking the warmth out of him as it pooled within. Angelo moaned, shivering with the thrill of the wet sensation inside him. 

 

John stilled, letting the orgasm work through him before he slipped out of Angelo and rolled over onto his side. Angel’s legs unwound, feeling the warmth dribble out of his entrance in slow little droplets of lube and semen. His eye was partially closed, the other already returned to its permanent closed position with the damaged muscle around it. He panted as he reached an arm out towards the baptist, inviting him to snuggle up against his side while he waited for the strength to return to his legs. John didn’t decline the offer as he maneuvered the blankets around them, dismissing the mess as he rested his head against Angelo’s shoulder. 

 

They laid in silence for a while until John felt the pulling strings of sleep tugging at his eyelids. They fought against the lure and succeeded when the warm arm slipped out from beneath him. He tilted his head as he watched Angelo push up out of bed and start rustling around  in the darkness for his clothing and gear. He managed to find his belt and retrieved a small flashlight to use to find the rest of his items and proceeded to get his gear on to start his next shift on security. John groaned. "This is so unfair. How can you be up already? Come back to bed." He stretched out and reached for Angel as he's slipping his shirt over his head. He made grabby hands towards him with a soft whine in his throat.

  
  
Angel leaned close to give John a kiss, all tongue and teeth as John's fingers curl into his disheveled locks. "I gotta go and watch your back."

  
  
"I'd rather you be here, watching my front." John purred. His fingers snagging Angelo's shirt collar wistfully. Angelo smiled as he pecked his lips again with a teasing motion. 

  
  
"If the kids go unsupervised, they'll start shooting each other." Angel reminded and John relinquished his hold with a heavy sigh.

  
  
"Fine but I expect to be compensated." 

 

Angelo huffed in amusement as he strapped his side arm back in place on his thigh and fixed his belt. “I’ll make you breakfast when I get off my shift.”

 

“Are you as good a cook as your brother?” John inquired with a devilish smile. 

 

Angelo simply laughed and shook his head. “Nobody is as good as Jasper but I can be a close second when it comes to breakfast.” He patted his pockets to ensure he had everything before turning off the flashlight and leaving John alone in the darkness, snuggled up to the warm impression of where his body had been. 

 

By the first ray of morning light, John was up and sitting on his balcony with a cup of coffee in hand. His blue orbs trailing after his favorite little guard as Angelo paced the perimeter, upholding his word as per usual. His good eye was vigilant, scanning the surrounding woods and trails. His damaged eye hidden behind the thick black material of his eye patch. 

 

John grinned at the visage of his latest romp, knowing Angelo is still damp with his seed inside him, slicking his thighs. Can just imagine how it must feel, the residual impression of his cock deep inside him, the spill of his heat against his walls. All of that a shuddering exciting reminder with every casual step Angelo takes. John practically preens with triumphant delight, already planning their next little bedroom rendezvous.


	14. Colleague or Captive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper is captured by the Cougars and is interrogated by his old Colleagues.

It was yet another insufferably hot day that Jasper was stuck patrolling the Henbane river from the bank. There had been several reports recently of Cougar activity pinpointing and attacking the boat shipments. A map tracking their movements had a clear pattern as the forces focused on a single area of the river, allowing Jasper and a squad of peggies to set a trap and lie in wait with a baited boat passing through. They assumed the Resistance was listening in on their radio chatter and made a fuss about the new shipment coming in to a nearby outpost and to be prepared. All it took was time before the Resistance would reveal themselves. Jasper was already uncomfortable and itchy from his earlier work in the day. The fabric of his flannel was rubbing his skin raw between all his sweating and the dry heat and humidity. He frowned when checked the time, a quick glance to the sky that told him it was nowhere near the end of the day when he could go home. Be anywhere but here.

 

He silently groaned, shaking his head as he shifted from foot to foot, hearing the distant rumble of the boat engine coming up the river. It was nearly washed out by the roar of the water rushing along the sides, lapping at tree roots and sloshing over the rocky edges. If he didn’t know for a fact that the water was contaminated with Bliss, he’d almost be tempted to go for a swim. He sighed and shook the thought out of his head, turning around to pace up the embankment to a little rocky outcropping that gave him a better view of the boat. His attempts didn’t last long before the engine motor died down and faded to silence.

 

There was an unnerving hush before he looked around at the meandering peggies. One by one, they were dropped by a whistling bullet to the skulls or an arrow driven deep into their chests. A rush of footsteps approached from the nearby brush and Jasper was put at the end of half a dozen barrels aimed at him. He slipped his bow over his shoulder and tucked it out of the way, offering his hands to the Resistance members. They wasted little time to cuff his hands and lead him down to the water. The boat engine rumbled to life and met them at the edge where they loaded on and rode the rest of the way down stream.

 

Jasper hadn’t expected to be waltzed from the river all the way to the front gates of the Jail. They went in through a side door where Jasper was disarmed at the front desk and patted down for everything he had with him. They even removed the military grade gas mask he had been wearing despite his protests. He fought against their grasp then, having been patient with the Resistance members up until that point. More guards approached to subdue him until a whistle sliced through the air, loud and jarring, making Jasper flinch at the high pitch of it and buckle over, pulling his wrists free of the guard’s hold. He crouched down on the tile floor with head dipped low as the bodies parted away from him.

 

A firm hand pressed to his shoulder. “Look at me Rook.” The voice was warm and earthy, a grandfatherly sort of gravel that bared through it. He lifted his gaze to meet the pale green orbs. The wizened features offered a reassuring look as hands raised to pull the straps of his mask free. “It’s alright. There isn’t any Bliss in here.”

 

The mask fell away to expose Jasper’s dewy blue orbs. His skin was flushed from the heat and dampened by sweat. Raven locks plastered to the sides of his face and the rest were a disheveled wayward mess. He bowed his head down, averting his gaze but the hand squeezed his shoulder carefully. “Come with me son.” Jasper nodded and rose to his feet, following behind his ex-employer dutifully. The guards remained behind, adding the mask to the rest of Jasper’s stockpiled belongings behind the front desk. He was led into the back where the holding cells were. The guards had left out the door, allowing the Sheriff to have some privacy with his former employee. Deputy Pratt and Deputy Hudson entered through the doors moments later as Jasper was seated in an uncomfortable metal desk chair.

 

Whitehorse stood beside Jasper like an overbearing parental figure, one hand resting on his hip while the other rested on Jasper’s shoulder to offer some form of support or reassurance. Joey found a spot a good few feet away from Jasper, resting back against a desk with her arms crossed. Staci was flanking the other side of Jasper with his hands folded in a standby posture. A habit that came from working under Jacob’s thumb so long. He looked better, the scarring and old injuries had healed up since the last time Jasper saw him on that lonely dirt road. He offered Staci a small smile and was rewarded with a subtle nod. His smile fell a bit more at that, feeling the miles of distance implanted between each of them. His head hung as he slouched in the seat, his fingers fiddling with the cuffs in idle gestures just to have something else to focus on. Feeling the anxiety rising to the surface like waves lapping at the edges of the river bank. Slow and steadily growing with momentum and time.

 

“Rook,” His attention snapped back up at the sound of the Sheriff’s voice. “How ya doin son?” Jasper shifted in his seat, offering his cuffed hands as if in an obvious answer. Joey scoffed at him and shook her head, a stabbing sensation digging into Jasper’s chest like a betrayal. He knew the true betrayal was his own. He had turned his back on his family, his colleagues, his friends and he couldn’t take that back no matter how badly he wanted to.

 

“They treating you alright?” Jasper nodded slowly at that. He couldn’t deny the fact that the Seeds did treat him well. He was like another member of their very extensive and crazy family. It felt nice and gave him a place to belong.

 

“I’m not going to sit here and listen to this bullshit.” Joey growled, stepping towards Jasper with a cold glare aimed at him, pinning him back into his seat. “We’re out here dying and scrambling for another day and he’s being treated like some pampered fucking pet.” Jasper flinched at the harsh words and hunkered back down into his seat.

 

Whitehorse shook his head at the brutal tone of voice. “Hudson, stand down.” He warned. She met him with the same hard look, but it softened quickly, turning into something bitter and reluctant before she turned away and stood back by the desk, plopping down on the surface as she sat quietly, arms crossed and spitting daggers.

 

Jasper’s hands resumed their anxious fiddling as Whitehorse gestured for the both of his deputy’s to stay. He stalked out of the room in quick strides, allowing silence to fill between them. Staci shifted closer, each step was a slow stride, wary of Jasper’s state of mind after being around Jacob for so long, he crouched down beside him to catch his gaze. “Hey, Rook.” He greeted. Jasper’s blue hues met Staci’s gaze but he didn’t make any other move remaining careful with the growing tension in the room. The last thing he wanted was to give Joey an excuse to shoot him in a hair trigger incident. “You really doing alright? I know how Jacob is, what he _does_ to your mind. I know its hard-” There was a sharp sound from Joey, dismissive and cold, causing Staci to stop and gather his fraying patience together. Jasper didn’t really respond to the momentary pause and waited for Staci to finish. “-but, you can talk to me if you need to. Er- well, you know what I mean.”

 

“Smooth Pratt.” Joey commented sharply drawing a glare from Staci.

 

“Fuck off Joey.” Staci growled through gritted teeth, rising to his feet to face his colleague.

 

Joey stepped up to the challenge, hands at her sides as she got toe to toe with Staci. “What are ya going to do about it? Huh? He’s a traitor!”

 

“He risked his life to save your ass back in John’s bunker. If he had gotten caught, whatever bullshit John was doing to you would have felt like a day at the spa compared to what Jacob would have done to him.” Staci defended, glaring down at her, a fire reflecting in her eyes with disdain.

 

“You know what, fuck off Staci. You have no ide-”

 

“Shut up! Both of you!” Whitehorse barked, bursting through the doors of the unit with a scowl across his wrinkled face. His eyes were hard with displeasure. “That’s an order.” Staci backed down and resumed his previous position but Joey lingered, scowling at Jasper a minute more before she walked back to her position but remained standing, arms crossed. Whitehorse sighed and shook his head at the both of them before turning towards Jasper and placing a small whiteboard with a red marker in his grasp.

 

“Now, where were we?” Whitehorse rested his hands on his hip as he gestured towards Jasper and the whiteboard. “Tell us what you can so far. Anything at all.”

 

Jasper looked down at the board and chewed on his lip thoughtfully. He shrugged at first, not entirely sure what to write. About everything he knew was the same information the Resistance and everyone else knew. Aside from the little personal quirks about each of the Seeds. He doubted that would be of any use to Whitehorse and the Cougars. He didn’t know about any shipments or convert information until the day of when he is assigned to work it. Jacob is certain to keep a tight leash in any and all information that passes through to prevent spies and traitors from getting out. After a minute of silence, something did come to mind.

 

He picked up the marker and started writing out a quick few lines. Staci and Joey shifted in their seats to get a better view of what was being written while Whitehorse waited patiently. After a minute, Jasper held up the board to show the others. _“My brother Angelo is one of John’s recruits.”_

 

Joey cursed from her spot, perking up with interest as she spoke. “Wait a minute. Is he missing an eye, the right one?” Jasper nodded in affirmation. She cursed again and shook her head. “He’s John’s head of security. Not someone you want to mess with, I’ll tell you that.”

 

Jasper used his sleeve to wipe the board clean as he wrote quickly before showing it to the trio. _“He was a police officer. We trained together.”_

 

“Well that explains it.” Staci shook his head slowly.

 

Whitehorse looked over Jasper for a long minute, letting silence carry as they considered their next questions. Joey was the first to break the silence. “Do you have any information on prisoner transports or supply shipments?”

 

Jasper shook his head. He was about to start writing but Staci answered for him. “Jacob wouldn’t let that sort of information out until the hour before the actual transports happen. He’s tight lipped about information and arranges his man in erratic formations. Makes them harder to track and pinpoint. Even the patrols change up every shift.” Jasper nodded along in agreement.

 

“What about John?” Jasper shook his head. “Come on, you gotta know something on John!” Joey pressed, standing up straight as she curled her fingers into tight fists.

 

Jasper fiddled with the marker in his fingers his gaze averted from his old colleagues. He shook his head again. Whitehorse raised a hand to his shoulder and squeezed it. “You’re holding back for a reason, Rook.”

 

Jasper twisted the cap off the marker before he wrote out in shaky handwriting. _“My brother.”_ He set the whiteboard down and left those words out for all to see. A bright red signal signal beacon that Jasper was done here. He couldn't’ risk endangering his brother’s life. He knew he was loyal to John and wouldn’t betray him. Jasper himself couldn’t deny nor betray Jacob. He was wrapped tight around both Seeds fingers like the strings of a puppet.

 

“It’s alright. I understand. Family comes first.” Whitehorse let out a long sigh. “You just keep doin what yer doin. We’ll figure something else out on our end.” There was a sound of protest from Joey but it was silence before it could really start. Whitehorse gave a dismissive wave to her. “We’ll send ya off in a little bit, alright?”

 

Whitehorse moved to reach for the whiteboard but Jasper stopped him, using his sleeve to wipe away the markings. He used the marker one last time as he wrote out. _“Thank you sir. I’m sorry about the way things turned out.”_

 

“So am I, son.” Jasper nodded and handed the board and marker over to him. It was decided that they would stage an escape situation and make it look decent for Jasper to go back to Jacob. Joey and Whitehorse stood by as Staci removed Jasper’s cuffs. They let the two go at it, fists flying. Staci aimed for Jasper’s face but mostly went for his chest and stomach. Jasper returned the hits aiming for the torso, deciding to save Staci on another split lip after he spent so long nursing the one Jacob gave him. They rolled around on the floor, a tussle as they tossed about, rustling up their clothing and making the scuffle look decent. By the end, Jasper had a split lip, a black eye and a bloody nose. His hands were bruised and bloody, much the same as Staci’s and he was sore and stiff all over again. But he was smiling at the older deputy, a big old goofy grin that Staci returned, shadowed with a pained look in his eyes.

 

Whitehorse led Jasper out of the building, packing him up in his pick up with all of his belongings. His mask was back in place to protect from the Bliss as Whitehorse drove him out to the edge of the Henbane, bordering on the Valley and let him off within walking distance of the bridge. They had a quiet exchange of understanding, no words needed to be spoken at this point. Jasper stance on the situation was clear in a muddy water sort of way. Whitehorse knew the ex-deputy well enough to know Jasper would do right by those he loves in the end. He just hoped it wouldn’t be something he’d regret later on down the line.


	15. Port in a Storm (Jacob and Jasper)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request:
> 
> Jacob and Jasper with Jasper speaking to Jacob for the first time, saying "I don't want to be alone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic request is connected to the previous fic 'Colleague or Captive'. Jasper is upset by how his old colleagues had responded to him and he thinks about it until it builds up and floods over.

Jasper was curled up at Jacob’s side in the darkness of the shared room. Strong arms wrapped around his body, mindful of the fresh wounds and bruises that littered his form, fingers trailing up and down along his back in comforting motions. Jasper had been picked up the night before, wandering aimlessly through the Holland Valley until one of John’s men picked him up and brought him back to the Ranch. He didn’t communicate with anyone, not even his brother Angelo who stood watch over him until Jacob could come and pick him up. Angelo couldn’t leave his post and noticed Jasper wasn’t in any condition to travel back safely to the Veteran Center. Jacob had already been informed that his people sent to the river had been murdered and his pet’s body was absent from those littering the river bank. It wasn’t hard for him to figure out that Jasper had been captured. From the rough shape he was in, he assumed his pet fought his way to escape. 

 

The bruising had gotten worse over night and Jacob pulled Jasper into his personal quarters to keep him company. He left him alone for the morning but by afternoon, he returned to check on his pet only to find him in a depressive state. He was sporting one hell of a black eye that Staci had given him and his bottom lip was still swollen and split considerably. Angelo did all he could to help clean him up the day before but his pet was aching all over with strips of black and blue covering his body. He was dehydrated and exhausted yet he didn’t sleep at all in the night. Jacob stayed up with him the whole time until he had to attend to his morning duties. 

 

Jasper had curled up in the soldier’s bed with his flannel wrapped tight around himself as he stared out in a distant haze. His expression was absent with the continued silence. When Jacob returned, he found Jasper’s eyes red and swelled up, tears streaming down his cheeks and the flannel was gone, balled up and tossed to the other side of the room where the rest of his belongings were. He had scratch marks in his skin, nails scraping over his torso and shoulders, ripping along his rib cage in a frantic tug of war. It doesn’t take a genius to tell that Jasper was shaken up by whatever had transpired. Jacob pulled him close to his chest and forced his hands away from himself. The blunt ends of his nails were tinged red from the scratches. They curled into the front of Jacob’s shirt as he grasped at the soldier and broke down, unraveling the tightly wound ball of emotions he had kept pent up for so long. 

 

Jacob had noticed, that despite being a very expressive individual, Jasper didn’t let out his emotions like most people. He didn’t let them spill little by little through the day, instead soaking them up like a sponge until he was overflowing with them. He would clock out during the times when he needed to decompress, often disappearing and making his infamous nests in random places. Places where it’s quiet and secluded where he could vent and release everything inside him all at once. Sometimes it would be a good hard cry or a violent outburst of harmless destruction. Sometimes it was just sleeping for two or three days straight or doing something he enjoys to unwind the tension such as fishing, gardening or spending a day with his chef friend, Chad Wolanski.

 

Today Jasper had nowhere to run and hide to let it all out and this time around seemed different then his usual episodes. He was more violent and uncontrolled, like a storm bursting over the sky and flooding the land with rain and striking out with blades of lightning and earthquake like tremors of thunder. It was destructive and explosive all at once. Just an endless torrent that ripped through the frail and damaged body of the mute. Jacob remained by his side for several hours until Jasper settled into silence again. Jacob checked a few different times to see if his pet was awake still or not, finding his eyes were open and tired, not giving an ounce towards the pull of sleep that harassed him for submission. He brushed his fingers through Jasper’s hair to reassure his pet when a soft sound rose between them. 

 

It was a quiet rasp, barely audible in the stale oppressive silence of the room but so loud in Jacob’s ears. They were ringing with startled surprise and disbelief. Jasper’s voice was broken from disuse, trembling and rasping from the abuse of his emotions on his throat. “I don’t wa-...want to be alone…” His voice faded out with a strained swallow as he cleared his throat. Jacob tilted his head to get a better look at Jasper, his blue eyes softening at the pleading look of his pet. His hand gripped the back of his head, pulling Jasper closer to his chest as he held him tightly. 

 

“You’re not alone pup.” Jacob reassured, a strong hand rubbing circles at Jasper’s back as he sniffled softly. Jacob wished he could take a peek inside his pet’s mind just to see what it was that was going on in there. What Jasper’s old allies had said or done to him to make him fall apart. He knew Jasper could take a beating, that was a given. His pet wasn’t fazed by pain or forms of torture. Jacob knew Jasper enough to take a guess that their little heart to heart was personal. Jasper was sentimental about the bonds of those around him. He valued every life that crossed paths with his. He held his loved ones closer than anything, even going so far as to risk his life over his stuffed dog, Ohana. He craved connection and interaction. Without it, he felt just as lonely as the tattoo on his back dictated. 

 

Jacob’s lips brushed against the crown of Jasper’s head, leaving a gentle kiss as he murmured into the mess of black hair. “I’m right here pup. No matter what happens, you’ll always be mine. You’ll always have a place right by my side. A home, you understand?” Jasper didn’t move, his eyes unfocused and distant once more. 

 

Jacob side, moving his hands to cup the sides of his face as he made his pet look up at him. “Jasper, you understand?” There was a short gasp from the mute’s lips as he nodded once more, retreating into his silent little world. Jacob gently ran a thumb across Jasper’s cheek, wiping away the lingering track marks of tears from the tender bruised skin. His hand dropped lower down his throat, fingers coaxing at the heavy leather collar that remained locked in place. “This is proof that you’re not alone, pup. You’re mine. You’re family now.”

 

Jasper’s bottom lip started to quiver, his eyes squeezing shut as the words descended around him. He tucked his face against Jacob’s chest as a new wave of emotion came flooding in with hard sobs and body racking gasps. Jacob hushed him softly, his hands returning to rub at his back and soothe his pet’s upset. “It’s alright pup. You’re fine.”

 

It took another twenty minutes before Jasper tuckered himself out. Giving into the emotional and physical exhaustion that weighed his body down like a lead weight. His form was slack against Jacob’s chest as the soldier gathered him close, letting Jasper’s head loll against his shoulder, one large hand brushing over the back of his head to soothe him as he slept. Jasper’s fingers still clutched at Jacob’s shirt, though weaker now and barely holding on. The soldier didn’t mind. He liked the warmth of the body pressed against his. After Jasper had been a solid form for him to seek shelter against and hold onto when the days were rough and he needed a guiding light through the fog of older memories, this was the least he could do for his pet. 


	16. Raising A Pup (Jacob and Jasper)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request:
> 
> How did Jasper become Jacob's pet instead of the one of the other Seeds?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in my fic piece Silent Remedy, it is shown how Jasper became the Guard Dog/Attack Dog of Eden's Gate but it didn't specify how he became Jacob's sole pet instead of just a majority pet for all the Seeds. This will help specify a bit more. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Hot and miserable, the day was steadily climbing to the hundreds without mercy and it wasn’t even noon yet. Jasper found himself sweltering in his flannel and for the first time in a long time, he shucked it off and tied it around his waist as he worked. His hands were slick with sweat from his gloves, making the fabric cling to his skin uncomfortably as he moved equipment about the yard and shifted cages around to make room for a few pallets of supplies. They were just finishing up when Jasper heard his radio crackle with static. A single word met his ears, despite the loud noise of machinery surrounding him, his ears perked up at the familiar rough syllables. “Pup.” There was nothing else that followed, a crackle of static before the radio clicked out. Jasper’s instinct warned him that something was wrong. He waved over a Chosen to take over as he grabbed ran back inside the Veteran Center, mounting the stairs two at a time as he climbed to the top floor. He heard a groan filtering out in the quiet from the ajar door down the hall. Jasper silenced his radio and slipped his gloves off his hands, tucking them into his back pocket.

 

He knocked gently on the door frame before peeking his head into the room, peering around until the hulking form of the soldier occupied the entirety of the doorway. Jasper startled briefly, his body jolting in surprise before he relaxed. Jacob’s eyes were wide and unfocused, his hands clenching and unclenching in tight fists as the veins in his neck bulged under the strain. He had sweat beading down his face and the wispy red strands of his hair were plastered across his forehead. His jaw was set tightly as he scrutinized the figure before him. A strong hand gripped Jasper’s shoulder pulling him into the room as the door slammed shut behind them. He pinned Jasper’s body up against the door in a hard shove, forearm bracing against his sternum, keeping him pinned with a painful pressure over his rib cage. Jasper winced, swallowing thickly as he reminded himself to keep his calm.

 

He knew from past experience that Jacob wasn’t in the right context of mind. He lasted long enough to call Jasper to him but the soldier seemed to be elsewhere. His body wired with tension and tight. Every muscle was aching and drawn out in a constant state of rigidity. Jasper raised his hands in a placating manner, bare and free of weaponry. He didn’t even have his side arms or his belt on him today due to the morning’s work load. He was completely unarmed and defenseless which was a proper setting for Jacob. The man’s eyes roamed over him, chest heaving in large gulps of air as if her were struggling to set a pace. His eyes darted up towards Jasper’s expression trying to read it, searching for fear or anger or some form of aggression but Jasper showed only sympathy.

 

He reached out slowly, making certain all his movements were carefully measured and mindful. His fingers touched Jacob’s chest over his heart before he reached up for the other’s arm and moved it so Jacob’s fingers felt his own breathing. Jasper set the pace with slow careful deep breathes, opening his mouth to show what he was aiming for. Jacob frowned in confusion but some part of the soldier was able to catch on and after several minutes they had set a calming pace. Jacob’s body was still tense but his grip on Jasper relaxed, drawing away as he turned towards the bed. He shuffled absentmindedly over before plopping down on the edge of the bed. It jarred against the wall, sure to leave marks behind from the force but Jacob didn’t care.

 

Jasper assumed his usual position, making his way slowly across the room and dropping to his knees at Jacob’s feet. He placed a gentle hand on Jacob’s knee and rested his head there. It was a silent command to the soldier to do something calming and repetitive with his hands. To keep himself distracted. It took little else to persuade Jacob to start brushing his fingers through Jasper’s hair, petting over him like a dog. At first it was rough and uncomfortable, the tension still held in Jacob’s grip, his fingers occasionally curling into fists and tugging on dark strands but with time and patience, he relaxed and the touch became something more pleasant. The soldier continued his steady paced breathing until he was letting out sighs of relief and was able to let his shoulders sag.

 

It was an odd experience to anyone outside of their relationship but their weird little interactions started through necessity and eventually became habit. When Jacob first took Jasper under his care, it was due to John already having Angelo in his possession and dismissing the offer to have first dibs on the pet. Faith was out of the question with Jasper’s severe allergy to Bliss and Joseph had no interest in having Jasper cooped up at his compound. The ex-deputy was better off running about freely across the regions. Jacob was more than happy to take their newest addition and make an example of him.

 

Jasper’s first few days consisted of Jacob attempting to humiliate him like some form of hazing. He made him eat out of metal bowls that resembled dog bowls, no utensils offered. Jasper slept in a cage in the beginning but eventually was made to sleep on the floor in Jacob’s room where he could keep an eye on him. Turns out Jasper doesn’t sleep at night and most nights, neither did Jacob so they kept each other companionable company in the meantime between dusk and dawn. When Jasper did sleep, Jacob caught him cat napping in odd places around the facility but never in a bed or a place considered even remotely comfortable. The pet was perfectly fine with floors and tight nooks. Even making his bed in dark cramped closets where he could spare a few hours of peace.

 

Jacob was growing annoyed at just how tolerant his new pet was and decided he’d increase the humiliation factor by tugging him around at the end of a chain like the Judges. Jasper seemed unfazed by this, trailing along obediently behind Jacob too the point the soldier could release the chain at any time and Jasper wouldn’t lose pace at all. Jasper didn’t seemed affected by the nickname of ‘Pup’ or ‘Pet’, coming to them as well as he would his own birth name. Sometimes Jacob wouldn’t even need the nicknames. A single whistle would have Jasper rushing to the place at his side from anywhere he had previously been patrolling. Jasper was obedient to the point it was scary, like a Judge in human form, right down to being able to fight for his life at the snap of a finger but he wasn’t aggressive like a Judge. All cautious and controlled movements. He was calculated in his actions and it wasn’t just blind obedience. He was clever too, working out the little loopholes or kinks in Jacob’s orders if they directly opposed Jasper’s morale compass. It was more amusing than frustrating.

 

Eventually the dog like tendencies became second nature for Jacob to deal with. He could read Jasper’s behavior and body language just as well as he could his Judges and absentmindedly treated him the same way without a second thought. He kept Jasper close at all times, less for the need to keep an eye on him and more for Jacob’s own comfort. Jasper worked like a sort of service or therapy dog. The mute’s presence was calming. He was intuitive and loyal, always mindful of Jacob’s presence and quickly falls into step beside him. Even resorting to kneeling or sitting at his feet when Jacob takes a seat and when the soldier is standing, Jasper isn’t very far behind. He even goes out of his way to do little things to aid Jacob’s daily work and sees to the care and assistance of the other recruits working below Jacob.

 

On more than one occasion, Jasper has approached Jacob with a canteen of fresh water, reminding him to hydrate or bringing him his rations because the man has once against forgotten to take a break from his reports and maps to eat. Jasper even ushers him off to bed when night pulls too long and morning is approaching, urging him to at least decompress from his duties before taking on another day. Somewhere along the line, Jacob broke one of his cardinal rules and pulled Jasper into bed with him, wrapping his arms around his pet, hands already roaming through Jasper’s hair in calming motions. Jacob could feel the beginning stirrings up panic swirling inside his chest and he knew Jasper was a good defense against his oncoming anxiety. Jasper never moved, didn’t protest or squirm away from the soldier to find freedom. He relaxed into the hold and sometimes would even return it if the position allowed for it, maintaining that posture until Jacob was soothed of his fears and could submit to sleep.

 

Some nights Jacob would wake in a fit of terror, screaming at the top of his lungs but gently fingers on his would coax him back into the comforting hold he relied so heavily on to ground himself and the phantom shreds of memories would melt away. Jacob would sometimes talk to Jasper about his nightmares. About what he saw in the distorted memories and figures. The faces flashing by in both familiar and unfamiliar terrain. Some nights it was Miller standing over him, body distorted with time and decay. Some nights he’d be a kid again taking the fists from his father while his little brothers cower in the upstairs bedroom. Some nights it blood and fire searing through his skin and he’s drowning in a darkness he can’t escape.

 

Jasper would listen, intently and respond with idle nods or gentle comforting touches, fingers rubbing circles over the back of his hands or splaying between Jacob’s as they weave their fingers together. Jacob would stare down at his pet fondly, seeing the relaxed nature and couldn’t help but join it, nuzzling into Jasper’s shoulder as he pulls him close so not even a breath could pass between them, hunkering in for the rest of the night. Not necessarily falling asleep but just staying close, legs tangled together and strong arms keeping Jasper against his chest.

 

What had started out as a joke with every intention of casting his pet aside or letting them break, it turned into a need and a strength they both relied upon. Jasper had Jacob’s back in every form of the word and the soldier couldn’t think of a better companion to go through his days with. Jasper had easily slipped into that rare open space of his inner circle of loved ones he would die for and protect indefinitely.

 

As the days passed, Jacob would find himself laughing at the thought. How this spunky little ex-deputy had woven himself into the fabric of Jacob’s being to the point he couldn’t see his days without his pet by his side. Even the days when Jasper would be off working in the other regions, he had to fight the urge to grab his radio and call Jasper to his side, knowing full well his pet would come running, hell or high water. He would catch himself turning to whistle for Jasper to come to his side only to remember he was currently with Joseph or sitting at the Seed Ranch with John. The days he fretted over his pet when he’d been injured during tasks or missions, personally making the long drive to the other regions to pick him up, relieved to have him back by his side where he rightfully belong. He may have their last name on his collar, but everyone in the county knew who Jasper truly belong to and there was nothing that could ever change that fact.

 

Jasper was reassured by this as well. With Jacob he had a home a place he belonged and a niche he slipped into that fit him like no other. It never felt right when he’d be by John, Joseph’s or even Faith’s side. He was itchy under his skin and anxious to get his work over just to return to the Center, or more specifically, to his handler. Many would consider being under Jacob’s watchful eye a nerve wracking and terrifying experience but that hungry wolfish gaze never deterred Jasper. He had seen his handler at his rawest and weakest form and vice versa. They had unraveled themselves in the other’s presence, been weak and vulnerable and had sought comfort in one another. It was completely platonic. Jasper was ultimately just a giant lap dog in human form but that never fazed him.

 

He found a sense of comfort when those strong hands touched him. The way they combed through his hair and cupped the sides of his face. When calloused fingers would catch under his chin and make him gaze up at studious blue orbs. The flash of perfect white teeth and a wolfish smile that would have anyone else cowering, it had Jasper dropping into submission. He looked up to Jacob to a certain degree. Admired his strength his and priorities even if he didn’t enjoy or condone a lot of the things Jacob does for Eden’s Gate, he still held a measure of respect for the man that was unrivaled. He loved his family. He would die for them and protect them to the bitter end. He genuinely cared about his men enough to ensure they were properly trained, supplied and taken care of. It wasn’t ideal. Nothing about their lives were ever ideal but considering the state of the world they were in, this was the best they had and they were giving it their all. In their own little corner of hell, they were just keeping their head above water and making sure their loved ones made it by another day.

 

At the end of the day, they would always end up like this. Curled up to one another, licking their wounds and soothing the roar of their internal conflicts in the back of their minds, trying to lull them into a sense of security without empowering the brutal truth of their actions. Doing anything to keep some semblance of sanity and repairing the damaged parts of themselves and each other with the spare pieces they’ve picked up along the way. Sometimes they were rusted and some parts were broken but they did the job in a pinch and gave them enough power to get up and face another day. It helped knowing the other was by their side, ready and willing to fix them back up if something else broke down. Attentive hands clutching to one another in heated embraces with the lullabies of quiet whispers delivering them through daylight or agonizing darkness.


	17. Burn It Down (Sharky and Jasper)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request:
> 
> Sharky confronting Jasper upset about the betrayal since Jasper was his only friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't mean to keep giving these boys misery and angst but the prompts in my inbox and requests are all so heartbreaking. I'm trying to minimize the damages. It is really hard. Someone please give me something happy to write about! T.T
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy.

_“If I had a nickel for every dumbass stunt of Sharky Boshaw’s that went piss up, I’d be a fucking millionaire. Still, he’s a fighter and he don’t have any love for Eden’s Gate. Beggars can’t be choosers.”_

 

Those were the words Dutch had spoken to Jasper over the radio the first time he met Sharky Boshaw. From that point on, Jasper and Sharky had become very good friends with the addition of his cousin Hurk Drubman Jr, they were a trio to be reckoned with. Often leaving an explosive trail of fire and debris in their wake. Jasper learned his first true love of dynamite in everyday tasks from the pair of cousins and was reminded by their familiar ties to each other of his own mournful yearning to have his brother back by his side.

 

When Eden’s Gate got a hold of him, Jasper had been too caught up in the whirlwind of his initiation into their fold to recall the little parts of his life outside of the cult. He hadn’t forgotten about his friends though and when he first regained his freedom to roam about the region under the Seed family’s collar, he was terrified of how they would receive him after the betrayal. He started with Chad Wolanski, assuming the man had every right to cast the first stone towards Jasper for switching sides. He was relieved to find that Chad hadn’t resented him and it gave him hope that maybe the others would understand too. He didn’t go near their usual hide outs and seemed to avoid bumping into them but after being dragged back to the jail by his old colleagues, he wasn’t feeling so certain anymore. That bone deep fear rose back up to the surface to reclaim him in the worst of ways and he found himself picking his routes around the region much more carefully.

 

Of course, when he doesn’t want to cross paths with his old companions, he inevitably does. Though, he’s relieved it’s not anyone who wouldn’t hesitate to take a cheap shot at him like Grace or Jess. He much rather wished it was Nick or Adelaide or even Hurk for pete sakes. Instead, he waltzed right into Sharky Boshaw, straddling the lines between the Whitetails and the Holland Valley. Jasper had been patrolling around the edges of the two regions out of boredom and a need to be anywhere but inside the Veterans Center at the moment. He felt caged and anxious so Jacob allowed him a few days break to wander like he likes to. Assured that Jasper would come back when he was ready or whenever Jacob calls him over the radio to return.

 

He wasn’t too far out from Rae Rae’s pumpkin patch, catching Sharky walking along the side of the road with Boomer in tow. Jasper attempted to duck away into the woods but Boomer, ever the vigilant Boomer, was able to detect him and alert Sharky to his presence. “Ya gonna run like the rest of those peggy cowards?” The words were hard and bitter, a painful sound coming from a man who only ever met him with wide grins and playful tones. Jasper turned to face his friend, seeing the shadows of the late evening tracking across his face darkening the eyes that once lit up with joy at his presence.

 

Jasper wasn’t surprised to find the shotgun was aimed his direction, no doubt a shell was loaded and ready to blast through him. Maybe even burn him alive with an incendiary round if the buck shot didn’t kill him first. It’d be a cruel way to die but Jasper was certain he deserved it. He wasn’t afraid to die. That was the one thing that never bothered him. His fear was always of being alone. Of losing everyone else around him that he cared about and being the only one left. He was beginning to realize just how probably that outcome was becoming with his current frayed relationships for putting his chips on the wrong side of the table. He was just trying to minimize casualties. To lessen the fallout but he was steadily losing every person that ever meant anything to him.

 

“I should shoot you right now.” Sharky growled, his lips pulled into a thin frown as he glared daggers in Jasper’s direction. “Give me a reason why I shouldn’t.”

 

Jasper didn’t really know how to do that or even if he deserved to. After a moment, Sharky tensed his grip on his gun, watching as Jasper slowly raised his hands to show he wasn’t a danger to the man. His blue eyes were pleading towards his friend, to give him a chance but it only earned him a sharp scoff. “Tch, ya think that’ll stop me from shootin ya? You’re a traitor man! I trusted you. You-”

 

Sharky’s voice caught in his throat, his head shaking as he looked away, letting out a slow shuddering breath before he aimed his hardened gaze towards Jasper. “You were my only friend and I trusted you.” Jasper heard the groan of the stock on the shotgun as Sharky gripped it harder, the subtle shaking in his limbs as he fought the conflicting feelings inside him. From here, Jasper could just barely make out the ring of red creeping in on the edges of Sharky’s eyes. Could barely make out the rough hitch in his voice. Boomer whined at Sharky’s side, wet nose nudging at the man’s hands, urging him to relax his grip. Sharky let the barrel lower as he dropped a hand to pet over the canine’s head in a calming gesture.

 

Jasper lowered his hands to his sides as he hung his head, gaze dropping low to the ground. He considered closing the distance between them. Wanted to console his friend, reach out to him to reassure him but it was obvious the interaction was unwanted. He may even end up getting a gun stock to the face. Truthfully, Jasper would prefer that at the moment over the sharp spitting words aimed his direction.

 

His attention snapped back up when he heard the bitter growl from his friend’s lips. “Get the fuck outta here.” Sharky jabbed. “I swear to ya, if we ever cross paths again, I’ll fuckin shoot ya. You hear me?” Jasper nodded his understanding, feeling the sharp gaze burning holes through him. It took everything Jasper had to force his feet to move, to retreat back into the safety of the woods. He half expected Sharky to shoot him in the back, to change his mind and gun him down anyway. Jasper fled back over the Whitetail boundary line until he was a safe distance away from any wandering eyes.

 

His gaze was bleary with the rising emotions as Sharky’s bitter tone echoed in the back of his mind. A painful tight feeling squeezing his chest and making it harder to breath. It forced him to seek out the nearest structurally sound building to take cover in. He found a cramped little shed behind an old bolted up cabin nestled a little was back from the roads and resting on the shoreline of one of the many lakes throughout the county. It was hot and stifling inside the shed but Jasper didn’t care, shutting the door up behind him as he dug dropped his weapons to the side and dug through his bag for Ohana. The soft fur meeting his fingers was a brief relief that eased the storm that crested on the horizon. Suddenly, he wished he were back at the Veterans Center where he could smother these feelings or submit himself to another of Jacob’s trials so he wouldn’t have to feel anything at all.

 

It had been a while since he’d last ran them, the soldier no longer considered it necessary for Jasper when he was already so well trained and efficient but the ex-deputy was craving that relief of emptiness more than anything now. To let the messy damaged parts of himself fall away and it just be him, a gun and the task at hand. It was automatic, mindless and direct. The pain he felt in there was nothing compared to what he was attempting to stifle right now. What he’s been trying to stamp down for a while now. He was foolish to believe that any of this could ever work out in his favor. Nothing in his life had ever worked out. No matter how hard he fought or how closely he upheld his morals.

 

Before he even realized it, his was breaking down, burying his face into the worn out fur and rough material of the vest on Ohana. His fingers gripping the stuffed canine tightly as he choked down the rough ball of emotion in his throat. His eyes squeezed shut as he revisited that look in Sharky’s eyes. So cold and distant. Much the same as Joey’s that day at the jail. It was an endless torrent building up and feeding on each other throughout the night, leaving Jasper boneless, exhausted and bitter. It took everything he had to muster the energy to get back up on his feet and force himself to step outside the shed to return to the Center. He reached a point of total autopilot as he trudged through the woods in the gray light of dawn.


	18. Night Shift (John and Angelo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request:
> 
> John and Angelo with dialogue "You look exhausted."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some soft Angelo and John fluff.
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos at the end to let me know what you think.

The night was pulling over into the early gray hours of morning as Angelo finally gave up his post to the next shift of guards scheduled to take over. He had pushed a few of them off to different time sets and rearranged the schedule to accommodate his own adjustments. Eventually he had to concede over his position after his third shift straight. His men were growing concerned and it hadn’t been overlooked. He sighed wearily, turning away with a shuffle of feet across the worn wood boards of the front porch. His legs ached and he could barely lift them more then half an inch from the floor. The pain was rising up into his back to the point that by the end of his second shift, it took effort to bend over or crouch to inspect the fencing along the perimeter. He shrugged his rifle off his shoulder, letting the strap fall to his side as he crossed the threshold into the main house. The earthy aroma hit his nostrils and had his head throbbing in demand for a nice hot cup of coffee. John met him near the kitchen with a mug already waiting for him, a smug grin on his features. 

 

“You look exhausted.” He commented, nudging the mug across the table to meet Angelo’s grip, he raised it to his lips, taking it straight black like always. He groaned over the rim and pulled a few long swigs down his throat. “I see they finally talked you into coming in.”

 

Angelo sighed and set the mug down, finishing removing his rifle to rest against the cabinetry, propped up with the safety on and the chamber emptied. His magazine clip was tucked into the pouch on his belt to assure the firearm was safe for moving around. All it’d take is a minute and he’d be ready to go if trouble showed up. Plus, he still had his side arm on his hip. “I’m assuming you ordered them to switch with me.”

 

John hummed, taking a drink of his own mug, a deep blue color with a soft smooth texture to the exterior. It was one of those expensive kinds. He gave Angelo a playful look over the rim of his mug, drawing in a light caramel mixture of flavored creamer and sugar. The faint white froth gathered on John’s upper lip, catching in his beard before he lips it clean, setting the drink down on the counter, fingers fiddling idly with the handle of the mug. Angelo notice John had a habit of always keeping his hands busy or moving. He didn’t know if the man could keep them still longer than a couple minutes. 

 

John let out a slow breath as he gazed over Angelo’s weary expression. He had dark circles under his eyes, clashing with the fair darker complexion he always upheld. His eye patch was askew from it’s normal spot, his hair was a mess, tumbling out of the tied back position he had it in before starting his shift the two nights ago. His clothing was a mess of wrinkles and grass stains, dusting from kneeling and crouching. Overall, he looked like he could use a hot shower and a fresh pair of clothes and maybe two or three days in bed. John knew he might be able to coax his personal guard to agree to two of the three. “You and your brother appear to have a personal vendetta against a full night’s sleep.” John pointed out. 

 

Angelo took another sip of his coffee, letting his shoulders sag as he slowly relaxed from the near permanent tension his body had been in the whole last shift. He set his half full mug down and contemplated a moment, gazing down in a daze at the rippling black brew. “Yeah, I guess we do. For different reasons though.” He raised a hand to rub at his eye patch, sliding the strap off and covering his damaged eye with his palm. He closed his good eye, head tilted at an angle as he braced against the countertop for a moment. John knew better then to bring it up. He’s known for sometime since he recruited Angelo, that his old injury causes him great pain on and off. He has his good days and his bad. He tries to muscle through it, even going so far as to work himself until his feet bleed and he’s running into doors because exhaustion is too much. He won’t jab at the man’s pride by tearing him down openly. A few soft words and careful touches and he can Angelo melting like putty in his hands. 

 

“Come here.” John murmured, coming around the edge of the counter as Angelo turned to greet him. He leaned against the man as the baptist wrapped an arm around his torso and pulled him closer. Angel’s head resting against his shoulder for a moment until he could slip his patch back on. It didn’t take long for John to coax Angelo to follow him, a hand on his forearm as he guided him up the steps towards the top floor. It took a little help from John to get Angelo out of his clothes, peeling them off of his body. The sweat had them sticking like a second skin, causing John to wrinkle up his nose in mild disgust. A shove to Angelo’s back pushed him over the threshold and into the shower. He considered running a bath instead but feared Angelo might fall asleep in it and accidentally drown himself. 

 

Fifteen minutes later and the man shuffled into John’s room, eye patch absent allowing the gruesome scarring over his right eye to be exposed for the whole world to see. His single good golden orb roamed around the room in search of his counterpart. John came in from the hallway after putting Angelo’s clothes to wash, stopping to take in the sleepy eyed look of his personal guard. The long hair still damp as it tumbled down his shoulders in thick straight river flows of ebony. A pair of John’s sweats hanging low on his hips as bare feet shifted in place. John approached, wrapping an arm around Angelo’s torso as he held him, feeling every shallow breath extending the canvas of flesh littered in John’s presence. The scarring of his sins playing across his body in a marvelous display, intimate and deep. They shuffled back towards the bed where they collapsed together in a tangle of limbs, Angelo’s arms pulling John firmly against his chest, not even bothering with the blankets. 

 

Angel’s head tucked against the crook of John’s shoulder, feeling the ticklish prickle of the baptist’s beard against his jawline and neck. It wasn’t long before Angelo submitted to his own exhaustion, melting into John’s hold as he trailed gentle fingers down his shoulders and along his back. Sometimes carding them through the mess of raven hair, combing out the damp strands. The baptist knew he had a busy day ahead of him but he was more then capable of shoving it all aside for a few extra hours here. It took a big of effort to get the blankets back around them but it was well worth it when Angel’s shower wet skin started to chill in the open air of the bedroom. 


	19. Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Request:
> 
> A throwback piece for how Angelo and Jasper's bond formed in childhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John wants to know how 6 yr old Jasper and 8 yrs old Angelo came to be brothers.

Angelo had been sitting at the kitchen counter going over the latest reports around the Valley and summarizing them for John while the baptist cooked their dinner. It wasn’t as good as Jasper’s meals but it was better than most and he couldn’t necessarily deny a hot meal. John glanced over his shoulder occasionally, watching Angelo’s good eye trailing over the words on the documents with a studious gaze his features creased into a frown of concentration. A small smirk tilted up when he flipped the page and saw a report written up on the latest excursion his brother had been on. John recognized the document, the corners were dog eared and had a small red stain on the edge. He had received it himself and glanced over Jasper’s work before adding it to the pile for Angelo. He plated their meals, a simple pasta with an elegant red sauce poured over it. Fresh cheese grated on top before he set the plates out on the counter, a signal for Angel to clear the way for their meal. Sweet tea came in the form of decorative mason jaws, adding that bit of southern flair that John grew up with. 

 

Angelo gathered up the documents and set them out of the way on the adjacent seat as he took his fork and started to dig in. Unlike Joseph who preferred to pray before each meal, John didn’t seem to care whether it happened or not. Angelo wasn’t necessarily a religious man especially given how he and Jasper were raised. He was just a survivor, much the same as Jacob. It got John’s mind working, thinking back to when he heard Angelo’s confession and when he dipped into Jasper’s background about the pair. It was strikingly similar to his own family’s aside from how they lost their parents. Angelo’s mother being a victim of a kidnapping and possible murder. No body was ever found. Then there was Jasper who was a victim of a murder/suicide. Yet, there was something he didn’t quite know about the two that couldn’t be described in any file or report. 

 

A few bites into their meal, John gained enough courage to ask his guard the question on his mind. “If you don’t mind, I was curious as to how you and Jasper connected?” He sat his fork down, watching Angelo expectantly as the man took another mouthful, his good eye darting towards John with a curious look before conceding. He wiped his mouth with a napkin and took a drink of his tea before answering. 

 

“Well, um.” Angelo looked like he was searching for his words on how exactly to put that whole situation. It was a long time ago but he’d never forget it. His features softened as he touched on those older memories. 

 

* * *

 

It was late in the evening and all the other kids at the care home had gone to bed. There were two other girls and one boy beside himself that lived there. They each had their own separate rooms to sleep in. The house was massive, an old Victorian style mansion converted into a temporary orphanage in a way. Could home a max of eight children at any given time but they never really stayed in one place long. Kids were always coming and going. The place was run by a young woman who specialized in babies mostly. There was a nursery in the upstairs that was right down the hall from the boys room. The old master bedroom had been converted to hold multiple cribs but they were all empty. 

 

Angelo was the last one awake, having an anxious feeling about the night. He was still struggling to sleep and found himself walking the upper hall, listening to the wind blow across the siding and rake the branches against the windows. It was colder, a nip in the air as winter clung through spring. A knock at the front door drew him to the top of the stairs where a police officer entered, clutching a little boy in his arms. He wasn’t much younger then Angelo, maybe a year or two. He had a mess of short black hair, all wispy and wayward. A stuffed animal was clutched tightly in his arms and a small bag of belongs was carried in behind them by the social worker that accompanied the officer. Angelo heard the little boy’s name being said and committed it to memory.  _ Jasper.  _

 

He clung to the stairway as he eased around the corner, catching the side of Jasper’s face very briefly where he had buried it into the dark jacket of the officer, his eyes red rimmed and puffy. A smattering of freckles across fair skin. His blue eyes were distant, gazing blankly past the officer as Angelo slowly descended the steps, sliding down his butt on each to get a closer look. The motion caught Jasper’s attention as his head turned to find the little boy crouching on the stairs. Angelo greeted him with a smile but Jasper’s expression was mournful. It pulled at something familiar in Angelo, an ache of loss that he knew well still fresh in his heart. 

 

The social worker turned her head to watch Jasper, noticing the shift in his gaze and following it. The other two adults did the same and discovered the little boy on the steps. “Ah, Angelo, you should be in bed.” The caretaker frowned, her cheeks were flushed as she rested her hands on her hips, chastising the young boy but there was no anger in her voice. She understood he was still adjusting to the changes. She sighed and waved him down the steps. “Come here Angelo.” The boy obliged, standing up as he carefully picked his way down the stairs to avoid triggering the creaky boards. He walked over to the caretaker where she crouched down ad placed an arm on his shoulder. “This young boy is named Jasper.”

 

Angelo nodded his understanding. “He lost his mamma too?” Angelo asked.

 

The adults shared a look of pity before the officer spoke up. “Yes, he did. He’s all alone, Angelo. Could you maybe be his friend?” The officer knelt down so Jasper and Angelo could meet face to face. Jasper turned in the man’s arms to look at Angelo. “He doesn’t talk much but he could really use a friend right now.”

 

Angelo smiled at the boy once more, stepping closer as Jasper watched him with dull blue orbs. He held out his hand to touch Jasper’s messy hair in a friendly patting gesture. “I think I could do that.” He looked from the officer as Jasper closed his eyes, letting out a little sniffle as he relaxed. His gaze lifted towards the caretaker as he spoke up. “He doesn’t have a room. He could sleep with me tonight. I don’t mind.”

 

“That’s very nice of you to offer Angelo.” The social worker piped up, looking over at Jasper for a moment, a small smile on her lips but it was sad and hopeful. 

 

It didn’t take long for them to usher the boys upstairs to Angelo’s room. Jasper was offered a different room if he wasn’t comfortable being around others but the little boy just shuffled towards Angelo when he was sat down. He sniffled again and rubbed at his eyes, one arm clutching the toy against his chest. They left them to get comfortable, entrusting Angelo with the newest charge. 

 

Angelo made extra room for Jasper in his bed and let him have a pillow all his own. It wasn’t much since the accommodations were meant to be temporary. There were a few small toys from their old lives if they were lucky and their clothes. Jasper’s things were taken to another room where he would be sleeping once it’s fixed up. In the meantime, Angelo was his roommate. He was attentive towards the quiet little boy, letting him take the inside of the bed, still holding his stuffed animal close. They laid comfortable but after half an hour, Jasper reached across to tug on Angelo’s sleeve. Angelo was still wide awake and turned with a hum of acknowledgement. Jasper looked nervous before shifting closer to Angelo. The older boy smiled pleasantly, understanding what was being asked of him. He snuggled up to Jasper and pulled him close to his chest, hugging him in a tight embrace. Jasper made another soft sound in his throat before he started to cry again. 

 

Angelo wasn’t put off by the display of emotion, brushing his hand over Jasper’s hair in slow strokes, humming softly to him. “It’s going to be alright.” Angelo cooed quietly in his ear. “I know it's scary being all by yourself. I lost my momma too but..” Angelo took a shaky breath, feeling the prickling feelings creeping up his throat before he pushed them down with a swallow. “You don’t have to be alone Jasper. If you want, we could be brothers.” Those words drew the damp blue eyes up towards him, gazing at him in the soft lighting of the room. It wasn’t really dark in the room, illuminated by the soft orange glow of a night light that helped them find their way around in the dark. Angelo used his sleeve to wipe the tears away from Jasper’s face as he smiled. “See? It’s not so scary when you have a brother.”

  
  


* * *

 

 

“That’s it? You proposed to be his brother and he accepted?” John asked, staring over at Angelo with an incredulous look. “That sounds made up or like some cliche from a movie.”

 

Angelo laughed softly as he nodded. “Actually, that’s where I got the idea from.” He smiled. “I figured if it was that easy in a movie, then why not real life? Me and Jasper had nobody looking out for us. Jasper was scared and alone, and so was I. Sure, I was older but I knew what that sort of feeling was like.” He ran his fingers through his hair in an idle motion as he glanced at his cooling food. He picked up his fork and resumed eating though John didn’t seem sated just yet. 

 

“So, what? You guys just told everyone you were brothers from then on?” 

 

“Somethin like that. Jasper continued to sleep in bed with me every night. Even when our caretakers would make him have a separate room, he would end up in my bed before morning. He never could sleep alone. I’m not exactly sure if he even does now.” John snorted at the idea, trying to imagine the pet curled up to Jacob in the middle of the night. It wasn’t an image he could place in his mind. It seemed far too comical. “Eventually those fostering us gave up and decided we were attached at the hip. We went everywhere together. Even attended the same classes. Jasper never spoke. It wasn’t until middle school that I’d first heard his voice. He only ever talked to me after that but very rarely. Mostly just saying my name or returning a sentimental expression.”

 

Angelo shrugged, taking a drink of his tea before he continued to eat. “Does that answer your questions?” He inquired around a mouthful of pasta. 

 

“Not entirely.” John grunted.

 

“Too bad. Your food is getting cold.” Angelo teased, poking his fork in John’s direction. “Eat.”

 

John grumbled quietly to himself before giving in and scarfing down his food. He had a look on his face like he was concentrating a little too intensely for mealtime but Angelo let it be. He was certain John would have a shit ton more questions on a later date to barrage him with. 


	20. Happy Birthday Jasper!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fic Request: The Seeds throw Jasper a surprise birthday party with Angelo helping coordinate it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of Hope County Collection Part 1. Don't fret for there will be a second collection to follow soon. This ain't over yet!
> 
> Thank you all so much for keeping up with this collection and reading along and commenting. It means so much to me, honestly. I love seeing messages in my inbox and commentary about my boys and their lives.

It was a slip up at first. An idle commentary as Angelo looked around at the Montana scenery, inspecting the changing colors of the leaves at the whims of autumn. The crisp air turning each breath into a white puff in the late night shifts and making him seek thicker warmer clothing to hunker down into. Fingerless gloves pressed to his mouth as he warmed the tips from the determined chill. “Jasper’s birthday is coming up soon.” He mumbled within earshot of John. Just a quiet musing to himself but the baptist honed in on it within minutes. The silence of the night on the front porch turned into an excited chattering from the older man as he grilled Angelo for information, coming to find out that neither of the brothers have ever celebrated,  _ truly celebrated  _ their birthdays. 

 

One thing led to another, and before long John had Jacob, Joseph and Faith in on throwing Jasper a surprise birthday party. The baptist seemed to be more into it simply for the fact it was a party and he thrived in the atmosphere of big functions and celebrations. Angelo had to make John promise it wouldn’t be anything bright, flashy or loud. More than half the ideas John proposed had to be shot down by Angelo who was supervising this little get together. It was going to be private. Just the six of them in total and it was set to happen at the Ranch. John was coordinating schedules and security around it so they would time when Jacob and Jasper got there to be perfectly on time. 

 

It was happening under the guise of another Herald Meeting which usually had a dinner come beforehand. Jasper was already planning out what he would serve for the dinner and sent the list to John for what was needed. John of course was already planning on making it all himself so it’d be ready by time they arrived. John was getting a kick out of all the cloak and dagger stuff, keeping it hush hush and being authorized to lie about everything going on. Of course this wasn’t that different from all the other crap he’s done in the past, but this was far more interesting because it had a positive and more direct outcome in the end that he could enjoy the aftermath of. 

 

By the time Jacob and Jasper arrived, dinner was just coming out of the oven and being set on the table. It was already neatly arranged by Faith with the finest china, no alcohol present as dictated by Angelo, only cold glasses of sweet tea. The chairs were drawn out as the siblings gathered around the table. Jacob’s hand resting on Jasper’s shoulder as he guided him to his seat. The guard dog gave a look of confusion towards his brother, receiving a reassuring smile from Angelo as they took their seats and admired the beautifully prepared meal. John had followed Jasper’s instructions perfectly, even going so far as to sneak Jasper’s special blue bound cookbook from Miss Petunia which was a feat in and of itself, orchestrated between Angelo and Jacob to slip it unnoticed from Jasper’s pantry at the Veteran’s Center.

 

The meal was a nostalgic one that brought back warm and fuzzy memories shared in the aforementioned woman’s kitchen. After school dinners with the elderly woman as she made one delicacy after another with Jasper’s assistance. It was a pot roast dinner made from scratch and only the finest, freshest ingredients from Jasper’s garden at the Ranch. Joseph signaled for everyone to fold their hands as he led them in prayer. Even Jacob joined in, dutifully.

 

After the prayer, they all dug in, passing the bowls and platters around accordingly and heaping their helpings onto their plates. Angelo nudged Jasper’s foot under the table to get his attention, his good golden eye watching the younger with adoration. When Jasper’s blue eyes perked up with concern, they softened at the warm smile. “Happy birthday Jar-Jar.” Angel murmured. Jasper’s smile widened as he gazed around the table, realizing exactly what all this was. There was no Herald meeting tonight. Just a small celebration. 

 

His dark blue orbs became dewy with the rising emotion, drawing a soft chuckle from Jacob. His hand rested firmly on Jasper’s shoulder, leaning close to his ear as he purred out. “Don't be crying on us now pup. We're just getting started.” It was light and playful, as Jasper nodded his understanding. He turned his attention down to his meal and savored every familiar flavor and feeling that the food spurred on. His gaze flitting up briefly between bites to admire how the others around the table reacted to the delicious food. Angelo seemed to be feeling just as nostalgic as Jasper, with a warm expression resting on his features, turning his tired amber orb up into a smile all its own. Jasper smiled softly to himself as he turned to finish the meal, 

 

After dinner, Angelo and Jasper moved to clear the table allowing the Seeds to sit around it and chat quietly to themselves. John and Faith starting conversation while Jacob and Joseph listened in with silent observation. Angelo nudged Jasper in the shoulder as they washed the dishes, Jasper scrubbing them clean in the sink while Angel dried them. It was comfortable and familiar, their usual routine from back when they grew up and lived together. They would often switch up and take turns doing the tasks. One day Angel would be on scrubbing duty the next would be Jasper and vice versa for drying. It offered a chance for them to talk privately to one another without their Heralds leaning over their shoulders. 

 

Angelo murmured softly to Jasper, talking about the good ole days when they used to spend their school nights at Miss Petunia’s and the day when Jasper tried his hand at cooking a pot roast for the first time. It was somewhat disastrous. Not because he was a terrible cook, but he was so damn nervous he spilled a pot of grits all over the kitchen counter. Miss Petunia was so patient with the young man as he scrambled to clean it up with tears in his eyes, between his own frustration and embarrassment, and the deeply driven fear of being punished for making such a mess. But Miss Petunia simply smiled, pulled him into a hug and told him mistakes are a natural process in life. She never once grew angry or frustrated with him. She was always kind and gentle, a grandmotherly figure that brought joy to his and Angel’s lives when their youth seemed so bleak. 

 

It was now a series of fond memories they could look back upon and laugh at or reminisce with shared adoration for a woman who gave them so much to look forward to in life. Angelo let out a deep sigh as he leaned back against the counter, wiping his hands dry with a hand towel before handing it to Jasper. The mute took it with a soft smile of appreciation, his deep blue orbs dropping low to the floor as he made a gesture over his heart. His fingers tapping it slowly and gently as he kept his gaze lowered.  _ “I miss her.”  _ Was all he said. A small glance at his brother’s eyes told Angel that Jasper was wading through the ball of emotions that were rising up in his throat. Jasper swallowed thickly to fend them off, letting out a shaky breath to calm himself. He fussed with the towel in his grip, an anxious action of idle thought. 

 

The elder knew better than to let his brother drift on that cloud through the abyss of an overactive imagination he harbored deep inside. He placed a firm hand on his shoulder and squeezed, dragging Jasper back to the present with him. His smile was warm, posture relaxed as he greeted the disheveled expression of the mute. “I got something for you. I meant to give it to you a long time ago but I never got the chance.” He made a rough sound in his throat as he gestured towards his eyepatch and cleared his throat with a shrug. Jasper’s gaze fixed on his brother with a softened look of understanding. 

 

He watched as Angelo’s hand dropped to his pocket, his fingers digging into it before he paused, holding his other hand up to brush his palm over Jasper’s eyes. A silent request for him to close them. Jasper obliged and waited. He felt the long slender fingers brushing aside his shaggy raven locks. Then something laying gently against the back of his neck. He felt it loop around and the fingers trail along it until a subtle weight rested against his chest. “There. You can look now.”

 

Jasper opened his eyes to find Angelo’s fingers resting over the item. It was an angel wing pendant, the same as the one now out and resting on Angelo’s chest. No, it was the other half. On the back of Angel’s pendant, the older man's initials were engraved in it. The same was done for Jasper’s. The soft ribbing and detail of feathers designed into the silver piece was beautiful and elegant. “Now we both have wings to watch over us.” Angelo’s was a gift from Jasper when they parted ways after the academy. He wanted something that would keep his brother safe and bring him back to him. And now Angelo was returning the favor.

 

The emotions Jasper had been struggling to fight off, suddenly broke the dam he had built up inside. Tears flowing down his face as he looped his arms around his brother, pulling him close in a tight hug. Angelo met the vice of an embrace with a soft laugh, his strong arms returning the hold a bit more gently then the mute’s. His fingers brushing through Jasper’s hair as his other hand rubbed slow circles across his back. “I didn’t mean to make ya cry, Jar-Jar.” There was a soft sound, one of amusement bubbling up in Jasper’s throat. 

 

“Love you Angel.” The words were brittle from lack of use but Angelo heard it loud and clear. 

 

“Love you Jar-Jar.” His smile spread across his face as he they held each other a bit longer. Angelo waited until Jasper had some semblance of self-control over his emotions. He wiped quickly at his eyes to hide the evidence of his emotional state. He took a few shaky breaths until they came out calm and even. His shoulders relaxing as Angelo’s pressed a hand to his upper back and started to guide him back to join the rest of the group. 

 

They found the Seeds sitting where they left them, only Jasper’s keens eyes picked up on the strange packages tucked under or beside their chairs. Despite their best efforts to keep them out of sight when he returned. He raised a curious brow and was about to gesture his question when John rose to speak. “Since Angelo started things off so eloquently.” John gestured to the new addition to Jasper’s person, a warm smile spread across his face. “I believe it’s time we continue the exchange. Faith, if you’d please.” John pulled a chair out from the table for Jasper to settle into. A hand resting on the mute’s shoulder, a brief brush of fingers across the back of his neck before he receded back to his position seated beside Angelo. 

 

Faith was already on her feet, her graceful movements making her white dress flow and sway with every little airy motion. She pulled a colorfully decorated bag from beside her seat. It was larger, unable to fit beneath and made of sturdy white paper that she covered in beautiful floral designs by hand. There were tissue paper flowers hot glued to the exterior to add a three-dimensional appeal and a pastel pink ribbon tied into a neat bow on the handles. She set the bag carefully before Jasper, making certain it didn’t tip in the slightest before stepping back, her hands folded behind her as she crossed her feet at her ankles, swaying side to side, waiting expectantly for him to open it. 

 

Jasper took his time, inspecting the hard work she put into the exterior of the bag and showing his appreciation for her attention to detail. He smiled at her little paper flowers and made a gesture of compliment. She blushed softly at the motion and waved for him to continue. Meanwhile, Angelo was excitedly snapping pictures of the scene. 

 

Jasper pulled the little pink ribbon, carefully resting it to the side as he drew back the powder blue tissue paper covering the top. His eyes grew wide as he looked up at Faith with disbelief before turning his attention back down at the bag. “What is it Jasper?” Angelo urged, wanting his brother to open the rest of the package so they all could see. Jasper stood up and ever so gently, reached down inside the bag to pull out a potted plant. It was a fiery red dragon lily, already started off. He set it off to the side as he dug back into the bag. His next surprise was a Rose of Sharon, just a little tike of a sprout. It had a single purple blossom already blooming on it. At the bottom of the bag were a series of labeled brown paper packages. Each filled with different seeds for flowers. There were Gladiolus Flowers, Angel’s Bells, assorted Lilies and Ivy. Even a few trimmings from Faith’s plants to sprout his own lilac bushes. 

 

“I think the Veteran Center is gonna start to look like a nursery if this keeps up.” John commented, a smile plucking at the corner of his lips as he eyed Jacob across the table. 

 

Jacob just shrugged, giving a curious little glance at all the plants that Faith delivered. His voice was cool and even, not intending to deny his pup a place to plant his gifts. Nature was nature, the closer his pup got to it, the better in his opinion. “It wouldn’t hurt to have a little extra color around the Center. Could certainly boost morale among my men.”

 

John sighed, giving a shake of his head as Angelo snapped a few more photos of Jasper and Faith beside all the plants. The mute’s features split into a massive grin. As they started putting the plants carefully back into the bag, John piped up. “Guess that means I’m next!” He smirked, letting Faith carefully arrange the bag to the side where it won’t be tipped or damaged so Jacob and Jasper could get it later before they leave. John pulled a package from beneath his seat. It was a large rectangular black box, about six inches tall and a foot and a half long. It appeared to be the kind one might get at a top of the line clothing store. It was wrapped neatly with a red ribbon and a large bushy bow on top with gold fringing. The box even had a lightly perfumed scent to it that accompanied the high end department store feel. 

 

Though the fragrance was familiar to Jasper and one his bloodhound like nose could pinpoint as being from John’s personal collection of colognes. He’s had many close encounters with John’s personal belongings, most often when he’s spending the afternoon sewing small tears or lost buttons back onto silk shirts. John rested the package in front of the mute, letting Angelo get a few good snaps of it before Jasper began to open it. He inspected the sleek black exterior with the thick hard box itself, nothing flimsy and easily dented. He pulled the ribbon free of its tie and watched it come unraveled with a soft whoosh. He set it aside, much the same as he had done for Faith’s, intending to keep the little additions for later. Each was so pretty to him so far. 

 

He lifted the top part of the box up, watching the bottom slowly slide down to the table with a light thunk. It wasn’t very heavy considering its size and nothing rattled around freely within. When he parted the two pieces, he gazed down at the red tissue paper that obscured the view of the contents. Carefully pulling the fragile pieces of tissue, he revealed two objects of fabric. One of red with black checkered patterning the same as the flannel jacket he wore. The other was a black version with red patterning. Both had tawny buttons on them with marbled designs and a thicker material within. A velvet inlay completed the piece, making it soft to the touch and warm for the colder months. “Your jacket is beyond its best days, so I thought maybe with the cold weather coming, you could use something a bit warmer to bundle up in.” John explained, his hip resting against the table as he crossed his arms. 

 

His bright blue orbs inspecting the mute’s expression. He watched with a proud smirk as Jasper stood up and shucked his old jacket off, draping it over the chair as he pulled the black flannel on. It was heavenly against his skin, warm and soft as John had proclaimed. It fit snug around his body, not as baggy as his old one from being stretched and strained so much, the material worn thin, to the point of bordering on see through in areas. He threw his arms around the baptist, pulling him into an impromptu hug to express his appreciation for the gift. His lips pulled into an even larger smile. His eyes shifting from John’s fond expression towards Angelo’s frantic photo taking, ensuring he doesn’t miss a single moment or angle. 

 

Jasper carefully removed the new jacket to fold up neatly back into the box. The interior of the Ranch was more than warm enough with his older flannel on and he’d hate to filthy the new gift so soon. He closed the box back up and tied the ribbon so it looked as it had before. John placed the box off to the side, resting beside Faith’s bag before returning to his seat. Next was Jacob’s gift. 

 

The item was another box, not as elegant as John’s or beautifully designed as Faith’s. It was smaller, but thicker. It weighed quite a bit more and was wrapped in plain brown parcel paper. It was taped shut somewhat sloppy with oddly folded edges with a stenciled in label in large bold letters.  **PUP** . Jacob sat the package down in front of Jasper, his hand resting on his pup’s shoulder. Jasper peeled the paper back from the box, finding a simple repurposed mechanical box that was common place at the Center for housing parts and other useful equipment. 

 

Jasper peeled back the tape that held the box shut, exposing the items within. A set of handmade hunting knives slipped free. Each was encased in their own handcrafted leather sheath. Jasper took each blade in hand and admired the craftsmanship. The perfect impossibly sharp edge where recycled metal was turned into a deadly tool. The handles were made of repurposed antlers, sturdy and carefully smoothed over with only the slightest curve for his hand to fit the groove for leverage. “Your old buck knife has seen a lot of action. These can be used for the hunt and for dressing and cooking your kills in the kitchen.” Jacob gestured towards the box, upending it with a shake so the heavy stone at the bottom would come loose. It had a leather strap on the back to loop his hand through and properly sharpen his blade without risk of injuring his hand. “Comes with their own sharpening stone.”

 

Jasper signed over his heart, sharing his appreciation for the thoughtful gift. He admired the well prepared edge, gently testing them on the parcel paper and watching them slice through the target with next to no pressure necessary. “Dear lord, Jacob!” John cursed under his breath. “He’s gonna lose a hand with those.”

 

“You underestimate my pup’s skill with a knife, Johnny.” Jacob purred, a smirk spreading on his lips, disrupting the ruddy cluster of scruff obscuring the corner of his lips. His gaze shifting from John’s nervous expression to where Faith stood expectantly beside Joseph. Their brother slowly rising to his feet as Jasper tucked his knives away, putting them back inside their box to be set with the other items. “You’re next Joe.” Jacob gestured, taking a step back to give Jasper space to move around. Angelo shifted his attention from the camera towards the Father. Joseph gave him a softened look of direction. Angelo nodded and turned to leave the room, disappearing into the living room, just out of sight. 

 

There was silence settling over the room, Jasper taking on a concerned posture as he glanced around. The solemn expressions giving him pause. He was soothed by Joseph’s warm smile, the Father approached with slow strides. His hands coming to rest on Jasper’s shoulders, a gentle squeeze before a hand cupped Jasper’s cheek ever so gently. “On this day, I wish to offer you that which only a Father can. You are among my many children but you have proven yourself.” His voice trailed off, giving Jasper a long look through those yellow tinted shades. The seafoam green distortion of his eyes held a deep love wrapped in swells of genuine intent. Joseph’s words held power but weren’t overwhelming, just the right amount of force and serenity. Like the calm after a storm, still weighed down with the dampness of the rain but alluding to better brighter days as the clouds part. “Jasper Slade, today I bestow upon you, the name of Seed. If you would do me the honor of accepting?”

 

Jasper was dumbfounded, jaw slackened with disbelief as his eyes shifted frantically from Joseph to each of the gathered Seed siblings. Searching for some sign or clue that this was all some big joke or farce. He was waiting for the punchline, the gag reel. Someone to jump out at him to tell him this was all for a good laugh, albeit a very tasteless one. When nothing but fond smiles and encouraging gazes reached him, he turned back to Joseph with silence. His shock dampened by his mute state but he failed to even find the gestures to express how utterly blown away and honored he was. This was an invitation to join a family. A real family. Well, not entirely real but far better than his past options. His gaze flitted to the brief glimpse of his brother waving him to accept. He snapped his jaw shut, his lips pursed together in thought before they parted. The softest whisper of a sound falling free as he spoke. “Yes.”

 

Now it was John’s turn to be slack jawed in disbelief. “He spoke. You all heard that right? He spoke!”

 

“He agreed, is about the only thing I care about, Johnny.” Jacob quipped, though this wasn’t the first time he’s heard his pups’ brittle words rise from an under utilized throat. Lips quivering with emotion as his eyes started to well up. 

 

Joseph smiled, raising a hand to wipe away the falling tears, shushing him softly. “God offers no greater love than that of family.” He hummed, pulling the mute into a close embrace. Jasper made a soft sound in his throat, a noise of acknowledgement as he returned the hold. Joseph’s hand rubbing slow circles on his back before he pulled away, hands coming to rest on Jasper’s shoulders once more. “We shall have a portrait done, to commemorate the new addition.” He declared, a little louder for all the rest to hear. Joseph lead Jasper towards the living room, the rest of the Seeds in tow.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jacob sighed. "John, what are you doing?" He watched the Baptist rearrange the furniture to make room for a small stool for him to stand on behind Faith.

  
  
"What does it look like to you?" John blanched. This was not a new development for them. John's height was a bit of a raw spot for him. Yes, he had a Napoleon complex but he really didn't like being looked down upon, least of all when it was around his brothers. So when photo opportunities arose, he wanted to appear as their equal and sometimes to him, that meant finding a stool or ledge to perch on just out of camera view.

  
  
"John, I think it's about time you just accept that God made you fun sized." Jacob lamented.

  
  
"I don't know rather to be flattered or appalled by that statement." It did a very good job of making him stop in his tracks to consider it before he shook his head and continued to maneuver the stool around until Faith's position had it thoroughly hidden from view. Joseph remained patient with the issue, letting his brothers settle into place for the photo, bickering pushed aside.

  
  
Angelo was standing behind the camera directing their posture and ensuring they all looked nice. Jasper sat quietly at Jacob's feet, legs crossed as he was tucked up beside Joseph with a hand on his shoulder. His bright red flannel sticking out among the dark colors of his companions. 

  
  
"Now look at the camera and smile." Angelo directed, gaining a devilish smirk from John. A wistful little smile from Faith. Joseph's expression was fond yet serious while Jacob looked like he was willing the camera to spontaneously combust with an icy glare. Jasper's smile was timid but the most lively out of the bunch, eyes bright with the smattering of freckles highlighting his innocent youthful expression. He looked out of place with the four stern Seeds situated around him but he was content. The heavy leather collar was out in open view, brandishing the Seed name for the whole world to see.

  
  
The snap of the camera followed in rapid succession as Angelo made certain to get several in case someone blinked. He checked the photos to ensure they were fine before giving the thumbs up. 

  
  
There were several more pictures that followed, mostly between Angelo and John. Jasper took a few as well just to capture the special moments throughout the day. Some of Angel and Jasper hanging on each other, some of Jacob with an arm around Jasper's shoulders or a hand brushing through his hair with a fond expression. There were pictures of John and Faith teasing each other then one of John, Jasper and Faith in a dog pile on the living room floor attempting to play a game that was Angelo's idea. There were photos of all the Seeds just sitting around and some of Angel and Jasper curled up together on the couch, talking in their own odd little way. Jasper's hands making odd gestures that only Angelo truly understood.

  
  
Joseph flitted throughout, mostly as a bystander watching his family with a peaceful and loving expression. He looked content, as if everything he's worked for his whole life has finally been accomplished and he was able to watch the fruits of his labor unfold before him with smiles and delighted laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and/or kudos below to let me know what you think. I enjoy any and all kinds of feedback. 
> 
> If you have any prompts you want me to write with Mute rook/Jasper Slade and one (or many) of the Hope County cast members, please feel free to drop a request in my comments. ^.^
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
